It's A Cheesy Love Story
by DYuri
Summary: Do Kyungsoo mencoba menghindar dari ketiga geng penguasa sekolah. Namun dirinya malah menjadi kekasih Suho (ketua geng Einstein). Sahabatnya masuk daftar siswa 'tertindas'. Terjerat hubungan dengan Kim Jongin (anggota geng Black Pearl). Luhan dari geng Venus menawari bergabung. "Huweee...Kenapa hidupku jadi rumit, eomma?" /Kaisoo/GS for uke/
1. Chapter 1

Sebelum kuceritakan tentang diriku, mari kuceritakan tentang sekolahku ini. " **SM Senior High School** " , seperti sekolah lainnya kalian akan menemukan para penguasa sekolah. Bukan...bukan ..bukan pak kepala sekolah yang botak itu, tapi tiga geng penguasa yang terdiri dari siswa-siswi disini. Mari aku sebutkan.

 **Geng Einstein**. Itu julukan yang di berikan kepada geng orang orang jenius yang di gawangi oleh **Kim** **Suho** pemilik sekolah ini yang terkenal kaya raya dan senyum angelic-nya. Lalu diikuti oleh **Kim** **Chen** si jail, bayangkan saja dia mencampur isi susu kotak dengan cairan kimia miliknya. Lalu membagikannya ke siswa-siswa 'tertindas' dan berakhir dengan menginap di rumah sakit selama seminggu. Sungguh malang memang... Itu baru satu dari kejailannya. Lalu pengikut lainnya ada **Jung Krystal** si jutek, **Bae Irene** si tuan putri masa kini, dan **Jeon Jungkook** anak kelas satu yang baru saja bergabung. Oh iya aku melupakan **Kim Tao** yang baru kelas 2...panda berjalan sekaligus adik seksi kesayangan Suho. Aku tidak tau mengapa mereka begitu berbeda, ya well...aku tidak tertarik untuk bergosip lebih lanjut.

 **Geng Venus.** Berisikan gadis-gadis cantik dengan kaki-kaki jenjang mereka, mbak-mbak SNSD akan menjerit-jerit jika bertemu mereka karena merasa tersaingi. Mereka juga tergabung dalam klub dance. Bayangkan tubuh molek mereka meliuk-liuk di atas panggung, seketika para pria akan mimisan. Mereka adalah **Byun Baekhyun,** gadis centil dan bibirnya yang tipis menandakan gadis yang gemar bicara. **Xi Luhan,** siswi dari China yang cantik bak barbie hidup, dengan mata rusanya sanggup membuat para Om-om mesum memberikan semua sahamnya. **Zhang Yixing** akrab dipanggil **Lay** anggota paling mengayomi layaknya ibunda ratu tapi dia dalang dari semua pembullyan yang dilakukan geng-nya.

 **Black Pearl**. Berbeda degan Venus yang berisi gadis-gadis, back pearl berisi kaum adam. **Wu Yifan** dianggap sebagai ketua dengan tingginya menjulang, seluruh siswa akan menemukannya dengan mudah. **Kim Jongin,** siswa berkulit tan nan eksotis, tidak ada yang tahu latar belakang keluarganya dan selalu tinggal di studio dancenya. **Park Chanyeol** , tingginya yang hampir sama dengan Yifan, bedanya dia bertelinga lebar dan senyum lebar, mungkin bahunya juga lebar...aku belum mengeceknya lagi. **Oh Sehun,** laki-laki pucat dan dingin kepada siapa pun, namun ketika dia tersenyum ia seperti adik kecil yang manis, serius...aku pernah melihatnya tersenyum kepada anak kecil yang memberinya permen lolipop. **Kim Taehyung** , mamber baru dalam kelompok ini, sekelas dengan Jungkook, dan yang membuatnya tersesat di geng ini adalah ia sepupu Kim Jongin.

Baiklah sepertinya ini giliranku, namaku Do Kyungsoo. Aku siswi biasa kelas 3, sedangkan teman semejaku bernama **Kim Minseok** orang tuanya China-Korea. Dirinya masuk daftar siswa 'tertindas' geng Venus dan geng Einstein, sedangkan geng Black Pearl hanya menontonnya sambil bertepuk tangan. Sebenarnya masih banyak siswa yang masuk daftar 'tertindas' . Aku? Kalian akan berfikir kenapa aku tidak di bully seperti Minseok?

Jawabannya karena aku akan mencoba tidak bertemu dengan ketiga geng tersebut apalagi Black Pearl. Karena aku sadar punya wajah yang lezat untuk di bully. Walaupun Suho kekasihku (Kalian terkejut?) dan Luhan adalah kawan kecilku tapi kita sudah tidak dekat lagi...Tetap saja aku akan lari menghindar dari geng mereka. Kau tau kadang Suho tidak bisa di harapkan untuk melindungiku, yang tahu kami berpacaran pun hanya beberapa orang saja.

"Pagi, minseok?" perempuan berpipi tembam itu menoleh, lalu membenarkan kacamatanya. "Oh hay, kyung" sapanya balik.

"Apa yang mereka rencakan pagi ini?" Kyungsoo menatap matanya. Wajah Minseok berubah muram.

"Seragamku olahraga. Aku tidak menemukannya di loker. Mereka meminjamnya. Mungkin" ucap Minseok ragu.

Kyungsoo mendengus sebal, "Apanya yang meminjam, mereka pasti berbuat aneh-aneh lagi!"

"Sudahlah, aku sudah terbiasa... kau jangan ikut-ikut ya~"

"Maafkan aku, harusnya aku bisa melindungimu" Kyungsoo memeluk Minseok erat. Mungkin setelah ini aku akan bicara pada Suho meminta perlindungan sekolah untuk murid-murid 'tertidas'.

Akhirnya bel masuk menghentikan acara berpelukan kami. Siswa-siswa mulai duduk di bangku mereka tak terkecuali Suho dan Irene. Duduk berdua di bangku paling depan. Kyungsoo hanya bisa memandangi mereka dengan pandangan nanar. Mereka berteman sejak kecil, Kyungsoo kadang merasa diduakan karena Suho lebih mementingkan Irene. Ah, menjadi pacar Suho saja sudah syukur, batin Kyungsoo.

Ketika jam pulang sekolah tiba geng Venus sudah menyeret Minseok untuk bermain dengan mereka, sedangkan Kyungsoo hanya meminta pertolongan Luhan lewat matanya. Luhan hanya diam tak menanggapi Kyungsoo, ia memilih bersenang-senang dengan geng-nya.

"Ayo, kyung kita pulang! Tao sudah akan mengamuk" suara Suho membuyarkan kesedihaku melihat Minseok di bawa pergi.

"Ohh ..maaf"

"Ck...lambat sekali! Aku sudah lapar, oppa~" rengek Tao yang duduk di bangku belakang mobil Suho. Dia selalu seperti itu merengek dan mengupat pad Kyungsoo. Jika bukan adik Suho, Kyungsoo sudah melemparnya ke kebun binatang bersama panda-panda.

"Sabar sayang, nanti oppa belikan cake kesukaanmu. Oh iya, kyung...setelah ini aku akan menemanimu membeli buku"

"Kau serius?" Kyungsoo sudah menatapnya dengan mata berbinar-binar. Asal kau tau saja Suho sudah menjanjikannya minggu lalu tapi tidak jadi karena Irene mengeluh sakit perut dan ia langsung membatalkannya.

Suho mengangguk tersenyum. Tapi semua itu sirna ketika handphone Suho berdering nyaring. "Apa? Oke..oke, aku kesana!"

Irene lagi. Kyungsoo memutar bola matanya malas. Dalam hati ia menghitung...satu...dua...ti-gaa...

"Maaf, kyung...Aku-" ucap Suho memelas.

"Ya, aku tahu. Antarkan aku ke toko buku saja, kau bisa tinggalkan aku setelahnya"

"Irene baru saja di putuskan kekasihnya. Maaf, aku tidak tega...dia bisa bunuh diri dan bla..bla..bla" Suho mulai mengoceh panjang lebar tentang kemungkinan Irene mati mengenaskan gara-gara di putuskan.

Di bangku belakang, Tao menyeringai lebar sambil decih, "Tsk..Kasian sekali kau pinguin..!"

 **Jongin POV**

"Kita berhenti disini saja, aku muak!" ucapku menekan suaraku agar tidak berteriak. Bagaimana pun di depanku ini seorang gadis. Meskipun menyebalkan dia tetap saja calon tunanganku. Sebulan lagi kita bertunangan lebih tepatnya.

BRAKKK! Krystal menggebrak meja dengan keras. "Kenapa kau selalu membuatku marah, tuan Kim yang terhormat?"

"Aku tidak suka di kekang. Jika kau mencari pria yang bisa kau atur, cari saja pria lain."

"Astaga! Sebulan lagi kita bertunangan...kau dengar sebulan lagi" Kystal menekankan kata-katanya.

"Aku akan membatalkannya" sahut Jongin enteng.

"Keparat kau, Kim!" desis Kystal, kedua tangannya meremas ujung dressnya dengan kuat. Jika ingin ia bisa menangis sekarang. Tapi menangis di depan si keparat Kim Jongin. Mimpi saja. Dia harusnya bertekuk lutut di hadapanku.

"Setelah kau membobolku setiap malam, ini balasanmu? Apa bedanya aku dengan jalang di luar sana? Kau tidak takut aku mengandung anakmu?" pekik Krystal geram.

"Aku tidak keberatan merawatnya" jawab jongin. "Tanpa menikahimu" lanjutnya.

"Oh ya? ingat jongin, aku bisa menyebarkan aib keluargamu" ancam Kystal tersenyum senang memegang kartu as lawannya.

"Silahkan! Aku akan menyeretmu hancur bersamaku"

Sebenarnya dirinya cukup takut latar belakang keluarganya di ketahui banyak orang. Tapi mempertahankan Krystal di sisiku bisa menjadi bumerang, perempuan gila itu terobsebsi menaklukanku. Sialnya dia yang selalu menghangatkan ranjangku dan menemaniku di studio untuk dance bersama. Dia punya skill dance yang bagus. Selebihnya dia gadis menyebalkan yang banyak menuntut.

Sepulang bertengkar dengan Krystal di cafe, tanpa sadar aku berjalan di depan sebuah toko buku. Entah angin apa, membawaku melangkah ke dalam. Mungkin aku akan membeli beberapa buku cerita untuk eomma. Ketika aku memilih buku dongeng di dekat kaca toko, aku melihat mobil hitam yang tidak asing berhenti di depan toko. Seorang gadis bermata bulat dengan pipi agak tembam menggemaskan turun dari mobil dan melambai ke arah si penggendara mobil.

"Suho" gumanku pelan. Keterkejutanya beralih ke gadis tadi. Tangannya sibuk membenarkan kucir rambutnya. Mengambil beberapa helai rambut yang menjuntai, lali mengikatnya ke atas. Demi Tuhan, itu gerakan terindah yang pernah aku lihat...padahal dia hanya mengucir rambut. Jangan lupakan leher jenjang nan putih dan mulusnya. Jika aku jadi Suho aku sudah memberi tanda disana. Tunggu, apa hubungannya dengan Suho? Dia kekasihnya? Dia tidak terlihat termasuk geng Einstein sok jenius dan kaya itu.

Aku hanya mengawasinya dari jauh. Dia berjalan menuju pojok toko dimana jarang ada yang sana karena disana hanya ada buku-buku tebal tentang sains. Aku mencoba berjalan kearahnya. Pikiranku berkecambuk, sejak kapan si bajingan Kim Jongin begitu tertarik dengan seorang gadis biasa. Dia tidak seseksi Krystal ngomong-ngomong.

Dia membaca buku tebal dan lebar tentang rasi bintang sampai menutupi wajahnya. Ia membaca dengan sesekali mengusap matanya. Dia menangis? Apa ada hal yang menyedihkan dari buku rasi bintang?

Ketika aku asyik dengan pikiranku sendiri, tiba-tiba ia menatapku. Mata bulatnya semakin bulat. Cepat-cepat ia menundukan wajahnya dan berlari ke arah kasir membayar buku tebal tentang rasi bintang itu. Well, dia benar-benar membelinya.

 **Kyungsoo POV**

Sungguh hari ini aku begitu kesal dengan Suho. Aku tahu Irene sedang sedih, tapi bukannya ia sudah berjanji pergi denganku. Dan sialnya aku bertemu Kim Jongin, pria tan anggota Black Pearl. Walaupun dia jarang bermain wanita, karena pacarnya selama ini hanya Krystal. Tapi aku pernah bertemu Krystal dan dia tidak dalam keadaan baik. Kurasa Jongin adalah pacar yang buruk.

Hari itu aku berkunjung ke rumah Suho, beberapa anggota Einstein seperti Krystal dan Chen ada disana. Mereka mengacuhkanku sama seperti perlakuan Tao. Tapi point pentingnya disini adalah Krystal datang dengan wajah sayu sarat akan kelelahan dan berpakaian serampangan. Kemeja kebesaran entah milik pria mana dengan dikancingkan tidak sinkron dan celana jeans panjang. Dia pasti terburu-buru. Dia duduk menyender pada sofa, rambutnya acak-acakan lalu mengumpat tidak jelas. Namun yang bisa kutangkap ada nama Kim Jongin dalam umpatannya. Sejak saat itu aku tahu bahwa Krytal adalah pacarnya.

Ketika mata elangnya menatapku tajam. Tiba-tiba rasa kesal dan sedihku berhenti seketika digantikan rasa takut. Aku berjalan ke kasir secepat kilat. Dan bodohnya aku membeli buku tebal ini. Ya Tuhan, sejak kapan aku bermimpi jadi ilmuwan rasi bintang. Uang jajanku yang malang.

Aku berfirasat setelah pertemuanku dengan Kim Jongin akan membuat malapetaka bagiku.


	2. Chapter 2

**2**

 **It's A Cheesy Love Story**

.

.

"Hilangnya Minseok"

.

.

-Normal POV-

Kehidupan Kyungsoo di sekolah terus berlanjut. Dia tidak begitu pintar seperti Suho cs. Peringkatnya hanya di tengah-tengah. Eommanya juga tidak memaksa anaknya menjadi pintar. Kyungsoo jadi ingat kalimat eommanya yang absurd, Kim Heechul. _"Kalau cuma pintar, semua orang bisa pintar. Kalau cuma cantik, semua orang bisa oplas. Kalau cuma popoler, ya tinggal menikah saja dengan artis. Jika Kyungiee hanya pintar, cantik, dan populer...apa bedanya kyungiee dengan gadis lain?"_

Eomma Kyungsoo yang _single parent_ membuatnya jauh dari dunia laki-laki. Eommanya tidak pernah menikah. Bukan karena ayahnya tidak mau menikahi tapi karena Heechul memilih membesarkan Kyungsoo sendiri. Heechul tidak mau menjadi beban orang lain hanya karena dirinya mengandung Kyungsoo dan dengan bangga ia berkata _"Aku bukan wanita pintar dan terhormat tapi aku cukup cerdik kalau hanya untuk menghasilkan uang membesarkan anakku. Dari pada setiap hari mengangkang berbalut lingerie agar dapat menerima uang bulanan darimu."_

Dan benar eomma Kyungsoo lebih suka memakai daster , piyama polkadot, dan kaos kebesaran. Pekerjaannya adalah fotografer freelance, kadang memfoto model kadang juga memfoto singa di padang savana..Eww mengerikan. Walaupun begitu nama Kyungsoo mengikuti marga ayahnya.

Hari ini seharusnya Kyungsoo belajar kelompok dengan Minseok tapi dia tidak ada di kelas. Padahal dirinya hanya berpamitan ke kamar mandi sebentar. Kebetulan Jungkook sedang duduk di depan kelasnya, sepertinya ia sedang menunggu seseorang. Tanpa pikir panjang Kyungsoo langsung menghampirinya.

"Kookie, apa kau melihat Minseok temanku berpipi bakpao?"

"Maksud unnie gadis berpipi tembam yang di seret Krystal unnie tadi?"

Kyungsoo langsung membelakakkan matanya. Astaga apa yang terjadi. "Ke arah mana mereka?"

"Kesana" Jungkook menunjung lantai dua gudung sebelah. "Ada Irene unnie dan Tao unnie juga" tambahnya.

"Terima kasih, Kookie.." sebelum melangkah ke gedung yang di tunjuk Jungkook, rasa penasaran menghinggapinya hingga ia berbalik ke arah Jungkook yang masih duduk diam disana. "Kenapa kau tidak ikut unnie-unnie mu yang kejam itu?"

"Aku?" tanyanya polos menunjuk dirinya sendiri. Kyungsoo mengangguk.

"Ahh...aku tidak peduli dengan yang seperti itu. Aku sedang menunggu seseorang dan itu lebih penting" jawabnya sambil tersenyum. Kyungsoo akui Jungkook terlalu manis untuk bergabung di geng Einstein.

"Ohh baiklah.. jaga dirimu, Kookie. Taehyung mungkin akan datang sebentar lagi"

Wajah Jungkook melongo lucu. Bagaimana dia tahu, pikirnya. Ketika ingin menanyakan suara hatinya ternyata tubuh Kyungsoo sudah menghilang di ujung koridor.

Kaki Kyungsoo menapaki tangga demi tangga. Dimana sebenarnya Minseok dibawa? Dirinya sudah ada di lantai dua tapi setiap kelas yang ia buka tidak ada seorang pun disana. Di kamar mandi juga tidak ada. Sebenarnya Kyungsoo juga tidak hafal ruangan di gedung ini mengingat dia lebih sering di gedung satunya. Ia putuskan menuruni tangga paling ujung. Ada beberapa ruangan yang tidak terpakai disana. Seperti gudang tempat kursi-kursi dan meja-meja tua tak terpakai. Ada 3 gudang disana. Sebentar ...aku tidak yakin ruangan yang terakhir adalah gudang. Kaca bening di atas pintu di cat hitam tidak seperti dua gudang lainnya.

Apa minseok dibawa kesini? Kenapa ruangan disini lebih pengap? Kenapa sepi sekali?

Tiba-tiba Kyungsoo mendengar langkah kaki mendekat, dari arah balik pintu gudang terakhir. Apa di dalam ada penghuninya? Kyungsoo dengan segenap keberanian yang tersisa mencoba memegang kenop pintu. Pikirannya terlalu kacau, siapa tau sahabatnya di dalam dan sedang sekarat mengingat betapa bringasnya siswa disini jika sedang membully.

Pintu itu pun terbuka. Kyungsoo bersumpah dia hanya memegang kenopnya belum mendorongnya.

"KYAAAA!" Kyungsoo berteriak dan lari tunggang langgang menaiki tangga meninggalkan seorang pemuda yang memandanginya heran. "Kenapa dia selalu lari ketika melihatku?"

Kita tinggalkan Kyungsoo yang mencari sahabatnya. Di dalam gudang tersebut pemuda bertelingga caplang senang mengelus-elus dadanya karena terkaget mendengar teriakan Kyungsoo. "Astaga jantungku!" pekik Chanyeol. "Apa sekarang kecoa bisa berteriak ketika terinjak?"

"Kenapa kau kembali lagi, jong?" tanya Yifan yang sedang duduk di sofa sambil memainkan game di handphonenya.

"Kau menginjak kecoa itu hingga berteriak?" sela Chanyeol. Sedangkan Sehun hanya mengganti posisi tidurnya di sofa yang bersebrangan dengan Yifan. Dia tidak tertarik.

"Seorang gadis tersesat di depan, ketika dia melihatku dia berteriak dan langsung lari. Dan aku baru sadar dompetku ketinggalan" Jongin mengacungkan dompetnya yang ia ambil di meja sebagai bukti atas pernyataannya.

"Dia tahu basecamp kita?" tanya Yifan dengan nada khawatir.

Jongin menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. "Sepertinya iya. Dia hanya siswi biasa"

"Siapa namanya? Aku akan mencarinya?" Yifan bangkit dari tempat duduknya menuju pintu.

"Aku tidak tau. Dia bermata bulat dan tingginya segini" Jongin mengangkat tanganya setinggi pundaknya. "Sudahlah, hyung...dia sepertinya tidak berbahaya." Yifan memang yang tertua disini dari segi umur walaupun mereka sama-sama kelas 3.

"Jika terjadi sesuatu jangan salahkan aku oke"

 **Kyungsoo Pov**

Aku tidak tau harus bertanya kesiapa lagi, Minseok belum pulang kerumahnya padahal hari hampir malam. Ibu Minseok sempat menelpon menanyakan anaknya, aku hanya bisa menjanjikan mengabari jika sudah menemukannya. Satu-satunya opsi adalah ke rumah Suho, biasanya geng Suho cs akan berkumpul di kediamannya.

"Mari silahkan masuk, nona! Saya akan panggilkan Tuan muda" ucap maid yang membukakan pintu untuk dirinya. Para maid disini sudah tidak asing dengan dirinya. Mereka menganggap aku adalah teman Tuan muda Suho yang paling ramah, ya mengingat geng Suho kurasa aku sepakat mengatai diriku ramah. Rumah Suho sangat sepi kecuali para maid yang wira-wiri mempersiapkan makan malam.

Entah perasaanku saja atau apa aku sempat melihat ia mimik marah menghiasi wajahnya ketika ia menuruni tangga menuju ruang tengah. Mungkin mataku mulai minus. "Tumben, kyung kau kemari tanpa paksaanku?" sapa Suho sambil tersenyum. Salah satu tanganya tersimpan dalam saku celana hitamnya. Aku menangapinya dengan senyum masam. Ya aku agak risi berkunjung ke rumah megah nan besar ini, mungkin aku tidak cocok kaya.

"Jungkook bilang Minseok dibawa adikmu, Irene dan Krystal. Namun, Kim Minseok sahabatku belum pulang kerumahnya, aku sudah mencarinya keseluruh sekolah tapi aku tidak menemukannya. Aku menghawatirkannya..bisakah kau membantuku?"

"Benarkah kau tadi mencarinya?" ada nada ketidakpercaayan dari ucapan Suho. Aku menatapnya bingung, dia meragukanku?

"Tentu saja, Tolong bantu aku...kau bisa tanyakan adikmu mungkin" usulku.

"Kau menuduh adikku menculiknya?" Suho menatapku intens sambil menaikan sebelah alisnya.

Aku tersentak kaget akan pertanyaannya. "Bukan...bukann..bukan itu maksudku..maafkan aku sunguh aku tidak bermaksud begitu" segera aku meminta maaf padanya.

"Hahaha...tenanglah, kyung. Aku cuma bercanda, adikku memang agak nakal kadang-kadang. Aku akan menelponnya." Huft. Untung saja Suho tidak marah. Suho mengangkat telponnya menjauh, mungkin ia butuh privasi.

"Dia sudah pulang kata Tao. Kau bisa menelpon ibunya untuk mengecek." Tiba-tiba Suho memegang tanganku, "Maafkan adikku jika dia keterlaluan pada sahabatmu. Apa kau sudah makan, hm? Ayo makan di luar bersamaku! Tidak ada penolakan, aku akan ambil jaket dulu"

Para maid yang mendengar tersebut menghembuskan nafas pasrah. Sia-sia mereka memasak makan malam, Tuan dan Nyonya besar juga sedang di luar kota dengan kepentingan yang berbeda. Satu-satunya harapan mereka adalah Nona Tao, itu pun jika majikan cantiknya mau pulang kerumah.

Ruangan restaurant yang megah menyapa pengelihatanku. Ornamen lampu gantung bertabur kristal menjadi pencahayaan utama. Meja kayu yang mengkilap. Permadani yang membentang luas dan empuk ketika diinjak. Oohh jangan lupakan pemandangan malam hari kota Seoul dari balik kaca restaurant memanjakan mataku. Apa ini tidak berlebihan?

"Ibu Minseok menelponku lagi, dia bilang anaknya sudah pulang. Maafkan aku merepotkanmu dan terima kasih sudah membantuku." Ucapku sungguh-sungguh, Suho tersenyum tanpa berkata apa pun.

Kami melanjutkan makan dengan tenang. Suho selasai duluan, dia meletakan garpu dan pisaunya lalu menggambil gelasnya dan meneguk cairan merah tua itu sampai tandas. "Kyung~" panggilnya.

"Ya?" sahutku menghentikan kegiatan makanku.

"Kau cantik" Reflek pipiku memerah mendengarnya. Jujur saja Suho amat sangat jarang memujiku. "Apa kau benar-benar mencintaiku?"

Aku mengangguk gugup. "Kau tak ingin bertanya balik tentang perasaanku padamu?" goda Suho.

"Ahh.. aku menjadi kekasihmu saja sudah bersyukur. Tak apa kau belum mencintaiku, aku akan menunggu dan berusaha." Sejujurnya aku takut mendengarnya tidak memiliki perasaan yang sama denganku, kau tau sebuah penolakan itu menyakitkan.

"Baiklah.." Suho memilih mengalah. "Apa kau kenal kim jongin?" tiba-tiba Suho menanyakan seseorang yang dua kali tanpa sengaja kutemui.

"Aku hanya tau namanya saja, tidak kenal secara langsung. Well, maksudku siapa di sekolah yang tidak mengenalnya" Jawabku jujur. Tidak mungkin kan aku menceritakan dua kejadian konyolku saat bertemu dengannya.

"Jangan dekat-dekat dengannya." Meski suaranya tetap datar namun terselip nada ketegasan disana.

"Kenapa?" tanyaku polos. Suho berubah menatapku tajam, cukup untuk membuatku bergidik ngeri. Suho tidak langsung menjawabnya, ia malah meminta pelayan mengisi gelasnya yang sudah kosong. Pelayan tersebut dengan segera mengisi gelasnya yang kosong dengan sebotol wine.

"Kenapa?" ulang Suho sambil tersenyum misterius. Ia menyentuh bibir gelas yang sudah terisi dengan jari-jari panjangnya. Sungguh baru kali ini aku merasa tertekan berbincang dengannya, biasanya Suho adalah pribadi yang sopan dan ramah. "Kau kekasihku, kyung.." lanjutnya sambil menyesap isi gelasnya pelan-pelan.

Melihat wajah tegangku, Suho berinisiatif menawarkan makanan lagi, "Kau ingin memesan lagi? coklat mungkin?"

Aku menggeleng kaku. "Jangan tegang begitu, kyung" tegur Suho diiringi tawa renyahnya. "Kau tindak ingin es krim?" belum sempat aku menjawab ia sudah memesan es krim coklat dilengkapi berbagai macam irisan buah-buahan. Aku yakin jika tak segera menelan ludahku, pasti sudah menetes membuat banjir dadakan.

"Hahaha..kau menggemaskan sekali, kyung." Suho menyendok es krim tersebut dan mengarahkan ke mulutku. "Aaa...aku tidak keberatan punya kekasih gendut, jadi ayo buka mulutmu lebar!" Oh ayolah es krim adalah urutan paling atas makanan favoritku, tentu aku tidak akan menolaknya. Setelah itu suasana menjadi cair kembali, kami tertawa bersama sampai dering handphone Suho berbunyi nyaring. Coba tebak? Yups, Irene.

Kalau sudah menyangkut Irene kata selanjutnya adalah "Maaf, Kyung.." dan aku berakhir duduk sendirian memandangi es krimku yang belum habis yang detik demi detiknya meleleh bersamaan dengan air mata yang tak sanggup ku bendung lagi. Dia meninggalkanku. Lagi.

Dengan segera aku meninggalkan restaurant tersebut bersiap untuk pulang. Aku merasa seseorang pria dengan stelan jas rapi yang sedang makan malam dengan keluarganya tak henti-hentinya menatapku. Ahh, aku tidak peduli...mungkin aku sungguh terlihat menyedihkan.

TBC

Note : Maafkan yap jika ada typo-typo, maklum sambil nyambi bikin skripsi. Chapter selanjutanya banyak kata-kata kasar dan vulgar, makanya di awal aku kasih rate M. Jadi mohon kebijaksanaanya.


	3. Chapter 3

**3**

 **It's A Cheesy Love Story**

.

.

"Tragedi Celana Dalam Berenda Merah Muda"

.

.

 **Jongin Pov**

"Hyung! Hyung!" teriakan Taehyung berlari sepanjang koridor menyambut kedatanganku. "Hyung..kau harus tau ini – " Taehyung bersiap menjelaskan apa yang membuatnya sepanik ini namun aku memotongnya terlebih dahulu. "Apa kau ini tarzan? Berteriak-teriak sepanjang koridor seperti kesetanan. Aku sudah tau, jadi mana yang lain?"

"Mereka digiring ke ruang Kepala Sekolah. Hyung harus kesana!" pekik Taehyung yang berdiri sangat dekat denganku. Ya Tuhan, kupingku lama-lama bisa tuli. Kepalaku dipenuhi umpatan untuk sepupuku sendiri. Lebih baik aku cepat-cepat menyusul kawan-kawanku yang lain.

Taehyung mengekoriku sampai di ruang si botak, kepala sekolah kami. Kawan-kawanku yang lain sudah berdiri tegap di depan meja besar milik si botak. Aku memilih berdiri di samping Yifan, sedangkan Taehyung ikut berdiri di sampingku.

"Ku ucapkan selamat datang tuan Kim Jongin yang terhormat. Selamat bergabung dengan teman-teman berandalmu yang lain... dan kau Kim Taehyung!" pandangan Pak Lee, kepala sekolah kami yang botak berpindah dariku menuju Taehyung.

"Ya, saya Taehyung" sahut Taehyung seperti orang sedang mengangkat telepon. Kenapa aku punya sepupu se-absurd dirinya?

"Kau juga ingin di hukum? Cepat keluar, sebelum aku berubah pikiran!" usir Pak Lee. Taehyung melirik hyung-hyung nya satu per satu, dia tidak ingin di anggap sebagai penghianat meninggalkan hyungnya yang sedang kesusahan.

Yifan berdehem pelan lalu berujar, "Keluarlah, tae!" Dengan berat hati Taehyung meninggalkan kami menuruti Yifan.

"Kami akan menutup gudang yang kalian salah gunakan dan menyita barang-barang kalian." Pak Lee meyilangkan tangannya ke dada sedangkan kami berempat memandang barang-barang kami memenuhi meja Pak Lee yang besar. Komik milik Sehun, koleksi majalah dewasa terlengkap milik Yifan, gitar milik Chanyeol, laptop beserta stick PC jenis _logitech wireless gamepad_ milikku dan beberapa barang lain seperti bekas minuman kaleng, kondom milik bersama, dildo entah milik siapa...Tunggu, dildo? ... _what the hell_ , siapa yang membawa barang laknat itu? untuk apa membawa barang replika itu padahal kami punya yang asli.

Aku melirik ke arah Chanyeol yang sedari tadi nyengir lebar melihat keterjutanku melihat barang laknat itu. _Shit_. Sejak kapan Chanyeol membawa barang itu? untuk apa coba?

"Ahh aku punya satu lagi...Taraaa!" ujar Pak Lee seperti Santa Clause memberikan kejutan hadiah di hari Natal. Kami memutar bola mata kami malas, namun itu tak berlangsung lama setelah Pak Lee mengangkat tangannya tinggi-tinggi memamerkan sebuah celana dalam berenda berwarna merah muda...aku ulangi lagi Celana dalam - Berenda- Merah muda...!

Mereka bertiga langsung memandangiku dengan tatapan menuduh. Aku balik menatap tajam ke mereka. "Apa aku terlihat memiliki gangguan _fetisisme_?" ucapku tanpa sadar, aku sudah muak dengan tatapan menuduh mereka. Mereka serempak mengangguk. "Fuck! Ingatkan aku menendang bokong kalian!" umpatku sukses di hadiahi gulungan kertas yang lumayan tebal dari Pak Lee. Terima kasih sekarang ada benjolan bakpao tumbuh di kepalaku.

"Kami akan mengadakan rapat dengan orang tua kalian untuk menentukann apakah kalian akan angkat kaki dari sini atau tidak. Kurasa pilihan pertama lebih bagus. Ku harap orang tua kalian besok datang ..hmmm kecuali Kim Jongin, kau hanya terima nasib saja. Sekarang masuk ke kelas kalian!"

Yifan langsung menatapku penuh amarah, "Ini semua gara-gara kau, Kim! Harusnya aku kemarin mengejar gadis itu. Di melaporkan kita kan!" bentak Yifan sambil menjambaki rambutnya frustasi. Kurasa ia frustasi karena majalah dewasa edisi terbatasnya ikut tersita.

"Dia terlihat tidak berbahaya apalagi pengadu. Mana mungkin si botak percaya dengan aduan siswi biasa sepertinya," ujarku tak mau kalah.

"Walaupun kau hitam dan suka mencuri timun.." Sehun kini bersuara.

"Yakkk! Kau pikir aku kancil?" protesku.

"Maksudku suka mencuri celana dalam" koreksi Sehun dengan wajah datarnya. "...kurasa si hitam ada benarnya. Pak Lee jarang percaya dengan omongan siswa biasa, makanya kita jarang di tangkap karena membully."

Aku menarik nafasku dalam-dalam lalu menghebuskannya dengan brutal. "Aku tidak mencuri celana dalam berenda berwarna merah muda, okey? Jadi berhenti menuduhku! Dan aku tidak hitam, aku EKSOTISSS!" pekikku nyaring sampai beberapa siswa mentapku penuh ingin tahu. Namun langsung ciut ketika kutatap mereka balik.

"Baiklah..lalu siapa yang mengadukan kita? Dia satu-satunya yang tau" Yifan mencoba sebijak mungkin.

Chanyeol berpose berpikir, mencoba menemukan dalang dibalik penutupan _base camp_ mereka. Entah kenapa aku melihat lampu menyala terang di atas kepala Chanyeol. Aku sudah mulai gila rupanya. "Tentu gadis itu punya koneksi yang kuat agar omongannya dipercaya. Seseorang yang dekat dengannya. Kekasih mungkin," Chanyeol memaparkan hipotesisnya. Cukup cerdas untuk ukuran si idiot Park Chanyeol.

Seklebat bayangan si gadis mata bulat keluar dari mobil Suho. "Suho..suhoo..suhooo..." gumanku berulang-ulang seperti merapalkan sebuah mantra. "Ahh, Gotcha!" pekikku girang, di otakku sudah tersusun rencana membalas dendam.

.

.

.

 **Normal Pov**

Suasana kantin sepulang sekolah cukup ramai. Beberapa siswa menyempatkan diri mengisi perut mereka sebelum pulang. Ketentraman mereka terganggu ketika geng Black Pearl lewat, para siswa lainya mulai minggir tiba-tiba bahkan ada yang kabur karena trauma mendapat perlakuan buruk dari geng ini. Mereka berempat duduk di bangku kantin paling pojok.

Yifan duduk dengan gaya angkuhnya lalu berseru cukup keras memanggil pria yang berdiri tak jauh dari mereka, "Hey kau! Kemari!"

Pria itu dengan takut-takut menghampiri Yifan melambai-lamabaikan tangannya menyuruhnya agar cepat datang. "A-aa..ada apa, sunbae?"

"Cari gadis bermata bulat, tingginya kira-kira tidak mencapai sebahuku...Cari sampai ketemu, aku akan menunggumu disini dan kemarikan tasmu. Nanti kau kabur lagi..Sana cepat pergi!" usir Yifan kasar. Setelah menyerahkan tasnya, pria itu langsung menjalankan perintah Yifan.

"Kau yakin dengannya, hyung? Aku takut dia malah membawa burung hatu bermata bulat" celetuk Jongin.

"Kita tunggu saja. Aku sedang malas menggedor kelas satu per satu hanya untuk mencari seorang gadis. Lebih baik kau ceritakan rencanamu" ujar Yifan. Jongin mengangguk paham lalu memberikan gestur agar kawan-kawannya itu untuk mendekat. "Jadi begini renacananya..." bisiknya. Mereka bertiga mulai mendengarkan rencana Jongin.

"Ya kalau dia kekasihnya..kalau bukan? " Sehun orang pertama yang berkomentar.

"Kita bisa mengintrogasinya, bodoh!" cibir Jongin. Sehun mendelik tak suka, pria tampan sepertinya dikatai bodoh, yang benar saja.

"Ngomong-ngomong kurasa aku pernah melihat gadis itu. Aku pernah melihat di Suho makan malam berdua dengan seorang gadis, tapi maaf saja aku sedang makan malam dengan keluargaku jadi aku kurang begitu mengingat wajahnya...yang pasti dia tidak seperti teman geng Suho seperti yang lainya" ungkap Yifan.

"Kalau begitu dia benar-benar kekasihnya. Tapi kenapa dia tidak terekspos? Hello, seorang kekasih Suho yang tajir mampus namun tidak ada yang mengenalnya? _Impossible_.." timpal Chanyeol.

"Kurasa Suho memang sengaja menyembunyikannya" guman Jongin.

Suara derap kaki tergesa-gesa membuyarkan obrolan mereka. "Ma-aaf, sunbae.. aku menemukannya, tapiiii – " ucap pria suruhan Yifan tadi yang kini berdiri dengan gemetaran.

"Bicara yang jelas!" bentak Yifan. Pria itu sempat terkaget, tubuhnya bergetar semakin hebat.

" ..anu, na-namanya kyu-kyungsoo noona. Dia sat-satunya gadis bermata bul-bulat satu angkatan dengan hyung...ta-pi dia tidak mau kesini" jelasnya lirih.

"Dimana kelasnya?" tanya Jongin.

"Po-pojok lantai satu. Dekat dengan ruang loker siswa" ucapnya. "Maafkan saya, sunbae! Saya pergi duluuuu" serunya sambil menyambar tasnya yang tergeletak di atas meja lalu langsung kabur.

"Tck..dia kabur." cerca Sehun.

.

.

Kelas 3-2. Jongin menemukan gadis yang ia cari berdiri di depan pintu kelas dengan menggendong tas hitamnya. "Ayo mana sapu tangannya?" pinta Yifan. Jongin mengeluarkan sapu tangan yang telah di beri obat bius, Yifan menerimanya dengan tanggap. "Chan, kau alihkan perhatiannya, ajak dia ngobrol!" perintah Yifan lalu melirik Jongin yang sedari tadi memandangi Kyungsoo. "Sepertinya kau tidak akan rela, semoga berhasil!" Yifan memberikan lagi sapu tangan itu kepada Jongin.

Rupanya Chanyeol sudah beraksi disana. "Hay?" seru Chanyeol girang sambil dadah-dadah ke Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo mengeryitkan dahinya bingung, jelas saja tidak ada hujan tidak ada badai muncul makhluk tidak jelas ini di depannya, jangan lupakan senyum lima jarinya. "Langitnya cerah ya!" ucap Chanyeol lagi.

Kyungsoo reflek memandang langit. Orang ini sudah sinting kali, awan hitam tebal menyelimuti langit bahkan tidaka ada sinar matahari yang nampak begitu di bilang cerah, batin Kyungsoo. Chanyeol jadi ikut-ikutan memandang langit yang mendung, lalu tersenyum keki ke arah Kyungsoo. "Kata orang omongan adalah doa. Siapa tau habis ini cerah" elak Chanyeol diiringi senyum lebarnya.

"Aku Chanyeol, kau Kyungsoo kan? Ayo mari berte – " tangan Chanyeol terlanjur terangkat meminta jabat tangan dari Kyungsoo, namun gadis di depannya sudah tak sadarkan diri duluan dalam bekapan tangan Jongin. "Yakk! Aku belum selesai berkenalan!" protes Chanyeol menatap nyalang Jongin.

"Kau terlalu lama..kau bisa berkenalan nanti kalau dia sudah sadar" balas Jongin. Sedangkan yang lain hanya memandang iba ke arah Chanyeol. Yifan dan Sehun hanya bisa berharap semoga Chanyeol tidak benar-benar tertarik dengan gadis ini. Karena menurut mereka berdua tipe-tipe Chanyeol memang ala-ala Kyungsoo begini, kecil, polos dan manis. Meskipun partner ranjangnya tidak ada yang seperti Kyungsoo, semuanya gadis-gadis seksi dan agresif. Alasannya karena Chanyeol malas bergerak dan lebih senang di puaskan.

Jongin menggendong Kyungsoo ala bridal style menuju mobil yang di kendarai Sehun. Namun tepat di depan mobil, mereka mendapat tamu dari geng Venus. Buru-buru Yifan memberikan kode untuk masuk ke mobil dulu, dirinya akan menyelesaikan yeoja-yeoja seksi ini.

"Buru-buru sekali, fan! Siapa gadis yang kau bawa?" tanya Baekhyun penuh selidik seraya melipat tangannya di dada. "Maaf nona Baek, aku tidak menerima pertanyaan apapun selain ajakan bercinta" sahut Yifan dengan entengnya.

Luhan yang berdiri di belakang Baekhyun bersama Lay mencoba memfokuskan pengelihatannya kepada gadis di dalam mobil. Ia yakin itu Kyungsoo teman kecilnya dulu, meskipun mereka sekarang tidak dekat tapi tetap saja keselamatan Kyungsoo masih menjadi perhatiaannya.

"Maaf saja jika di dunia ini tinggal kau dan si idiot Chanyeol, aku lebih memilih Chanyeol!" seru Baekhyun melancarkan mulut pedasnya.

"Trims, baek! Aku tersentuh" teriak Chanyeol yang kepalanya menyembul dari kaca mobil. Baekhyun menatapnya jengah, dirinya tak bersungguh-sungguh berkata begitu asal kalian tau. "Tunggu sampai zombie menyerang dunia hingga tersisa kalian berdua" balas Baekhyun membuat Chanyeol menjadi mendadak pundung.

"Jika di dunia ini tinggal kau dan Chanyeol aku juga akan memilih Chanyeol. Kurasa lubangnya lebih ketat dari lubangmu yang sudah longgar" ujar Yifan tak mau kalah.

"Fuck you, Wu Yifan! Aku bisa mendengarmu! Fuck! Fuck! Mati saja sana tersedak dildoku!" umpat Chanyeol bersumpah serapah. Jongin yang duduk di bangku belakang memangku Kyungsoo sampai tersedak ludahnya sendiri. Jadi itu benar-benar milik Chanyeol?

Pim..! Pim..! suara klakson mobil Sehun. "Woy pak tua! Cepat masuk! Aku belum minum susu hari ini, jadi cepatlah sebelum susuku basi!" teriak Sehun dari dalam mobil. Mendadak mereka semua _melting_ mendengar Sehun ngambek gara-gara belum minum susu. Uluh..uluuh..uri Sehunie! Bayi besar kami!

Yifan memutuskan masuk ke mobil, namun geng Venus masih setia berdiri disana menghalangi mobil Sehun yang tak sabar ingin melaju kencang ke studio dance milik Jongin. "Woy! Minggir! Sebelum kupaksa kalian menyusuiku sampai puting kalian putus!" ancam Sehun membuat semua orang menganga lebar. Tidak jadi gemas dengan uri Sehunie...dia sama mesumnya dengan kawan-kawannya.

.

.

Sedangkan di studio dance Jongin, Taehyung dan Joongkok menyelinap masuk tanpa seizin Jongin. Taehyung menggeledah kamar satu-satunya disana. Ia harus mencari petunjuk yang berguna, entah milik Jongin ataupun bibinya (ibu Jongin). Taehyung adalah sepupu Jongin dari ibunya Jongin, Kim Yuri. Ibunya Jongin menikah dengan keluarga terpandang dengan marga yang sama yaitu Kim Kangin, maka Jongin otomatis bermarga Kim. Ayah Jongin meninggal bunuh diri ketika Jongin berusia 13 tahun.

Taehyung sangat penasaran cerita keluarga Jongin, dia juga ingin bibinya cepat sembuh dengan mengetahui akar permasalahannya. Dan rupanya kedatangannya mengunjungi ibu Jongin beberapa hari yang lalu mengungkap fakta baru. Siang itu ketika Taehyung dan Joongkok memasuki sebuah rumah sakit jiwa menemui ibu Jongin, namun rupanya ada tamu yang sudah menemuinya. Akhirnya Taehyung dan Joongkok memilih berdiri di berdiri di depan pintu yang terbuka karena takut menganggu obrolan satu arah mereka. Taehyung bisa melihat dengan jelas pria paruh baya berjas rapi bersimpuh dan memegangi tangan bibinya yang duduk di pinggiran kasur. Bibinya tak berucap satu patah kata pun sama seperti sejak pertama kali masuk rumah sakit ini.

Taehyung mendengar pria itu meminta maaf dan berpamitan akan pergi urusan bisnis. "Yuri-ssi..maafkan aku, aku memang suami yang tidak becus! Apa yang harus aku lakukan untuk membuatmu kembali seperti dulu lagi? Kau tidak kasian dengan Jonginie? Dia juga sering menengokmu kan? Aku tak tega melihatnya sendirian, asal kau tahu aku menyayanginya seperti anakku sendiri, Yuri-ssi"

Bibinya hanya memandang pria itu dengan pandangan kosong. Namun pria itu terus mengajaknya bicara. "Aku sudah menyerahkan semua kepemilikan kepada Jongin, kau tak usah kawatir.. dia akan hidup dengan nyaman. Mungkin aku akan mengunjungimu minggu depan lagi, aku harus ke China beberapa hari. Aku akan membangun perusahaan untuk Jongin disana. Doakan aku! Jaga kesehatanmu~"

Pria berjas itu akan keluar, segera Taehyung menarik Jongkook untuk bersembunyi di balik pintu. Dari situ, Taehyung yakin pria paruh baya itu tau apa yang membuat bibinya jadi punya gangguan mental seperti ini, bukan hanya sekedar kematian pamanya yang bunuh diri. Ada hal yang lebih besar yang membuat bibinya shock dan berakhir disini.

Ketika Taehyung sibuk dengan pikiran nya sendiri tiba-tiba (banyak) langkah kaki terdengar. _Sial._

BRAKKK! Pintu kamar Jongin terbuka lebar. "Taehyung apa yang sedang kau lakukan di kamarku?" seru Jongin penuh tanya ketika menemukan sepupunya sibuk bengong sedangkan tangannya memegang lembar-lembar berkas di lemari Jongin. Tiba-tiba otak Taehyug blank...tak ada satu pun ide melintas di otaknya. Sial. Sedangkan Jongkook yang tadinya bertugas mengecek meja dekat ranjang, karena juga terkejut atas kedatangan sang pemilik kamar memilih masuk ke kolong ranjang yang pengap dan gelap untuk bersembunyi.

"E..e..anu hyung. Aku mau pijam kamus" Taehyung berpura-pura mencari kamus di deretan buku tebal Jongin. Jongin memandangnya penuh selidik, lalu mendudukan Kyungsoo yang tidak sadar pada kursi belajarnya. "Hyung, menculik anak orang?" tanya Taehyung tidak dapat menutupi keterkejutannya. "Cepat ambil kamus di tumpukan buku itu dan keluar dari kamarku!" Taehyung langsung mengambil kamus yang ditunjuk Jongin tadi, namun ketika ia akan keluar kamar ia ingat kekasihnya masih terjebak di kolong ranjang Jongin. Jongkook yang meringkuk di bawah memandang penuh harap pada Taehyung, memintanya di keluarkan dari kamar sepupunya ini. "Cepat pergi, tae!" usir Jongin semakin murka. Taehyung hanya bisa berdoa akan keselamatan kekasihnya.

Di pintu kamar dirinya berpapasan dengan rombongan Black Pearl yang berdiri dengan akuhnya. "Sebaiknya kau tetap disini, tae!" ucap Chanyeol sambil menepuk punggung Taehyung. "Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi, hyung? Kenapa Jongin hyung menculik gadis itu?" tanya Taehyung bingung kenapa kakak sepupunya melakukan kejahatan seperti itu. "Ini masalah orang dewasa kau tidak akan paham" jawab Chanyeol sok bijak.

"Apa kalian akan tetap disini?" tanya Jongin menatap satu persatu sahabatnya.

"Kenapa? Aku juga mau lihat kyungsoo noona tel – " ucapan Sehun terputus karena jitakan Yifan di dahinya. "Yakkk! Hyung! Appo!" teriak Sehun tidak terima.

"Minum susumu sana!" titah Yifan dan Sehun langsung menepuk jidatnya keras.

"Oh iya...aku ambil susuku dulu ya, hyung" Sehun langsung ngacir pergi mengambil susu yang ia simpan di mobilnya. Melihat kelakuan bayi besar Sehun, semua hanya geleng-geleng kepala.

"Lakukan dengan baik! Jangan sakiti siapa pun, kendalikan hormon remajamu...Dia bukan milikmu, Jongin!" wejang Yifan. "Kami tunggu di bar seperti biasa. Ayo Chan! Tae!" Yifan menggiring Chanyeol dan Taehyung menyingkir dari sana.

"Tapi...! bukannya kita akan berjaga disini? Kau percaya ada si hitam mesum itu?" protes Chanyeol, Yifan tak menjawabnya dan malah menyeret Chanyeol keluar. " Jong, jangan kau apa-apakan Kyungsoo! Jika lecet sedikit saja, aku tidak akan mau mengiringimu menari dengan gitar dan suaraku yang indah" peringat Chanyeol yang memberontak dari tarikan Yifan. Ia tidak rela meninggalkan gadis sepolos Kyungsoo di tangan Jongin. Persetan dengan Kyungsoo yang menyebabkan penutupan _base camp_ mereka.

"Aku tidak bisa janji" sahut Jongin

BLAMM! Diawali dengan suara pintu yang menutup keras. Kesadaran Kyungsoo berangsur-angsur pulih, namun Jongin dengan sigap sudah mengikat tangan Kyung ke belakang kursi dan dengan tali, begitu juga kakinya yang juga terikat kuat. "Jonginn~ " suara Kyungsoo melihat Jongin menyeringai di depannya.

Detik demi detik. Menit demi menit selanjutnya adalah neraka bagi Jungkook yang bersembunyi di bawah ranjang. "Ya Tuhan! Apa yang sedang mereka lakukan? Kenapa ranjang ini tak berhenti berderit? Taehyungie... kau dimana? Aku sudah tidak tahann!"

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

**4**

 **It's A Cheesy Love Story**

.

.

"Kim"

.

.

 **Kyungsoo Pov**

Minseok tidak masuk sekolah hari ini, ia mengalami benturan di kepalanya begitu yang tertera di dalam surat ijinnya. Ibunya sungguh khawatir keadaan putrinya dan berencana memindahkan sekolah anaknya. Sebenarnya Minseok tak mengatakan apapun tentang benturan kepalanya, namun aku yang menceritakan semua perlakuan tidak pantas yang di terima Minseok selama ini. Aku tau Minseok pasti akan marah padaku, tapi itu lebih baik daripada dia terus di ganggu para pem-bully itu. Namun dengan tidak adanya Minseok di dekatku membuat mulut-mulut pedas teman sekelasku makin menjadi-jadi.

" _Begitu saja tidak tahan. Tsk, gadis itu pasti akan pindah sekolah sebentar lagi"_

" _Si anak jalang sekarang sendirian. Kita lihat saja sebentar lagi ia yang akan menggantikan sahabatnya itu"_

" _Aku heran kenapa dia tidak pernah di bully. Dia lebih miskin dari Minseok, dia juga bodoh dan lemah"_

" _Huss kau tak boleh berkata seperti itu. Ku dengar dari Irene, dia itu pacarnya Suho"_

" _Kau serius? Paling-paling dia hanya di bayar untuk di pakai Suho. Liat Suho lebih dekat dengan Irene"_

Begitu kira-kira gunjingan yang ku dengar hari ini. Si anak jalang? Ya walaupun ibuku tidak menikah dan aku tidak punya ayah, ibuku bukan jalang dia bekerja dengan cara yang benar meskipun hanya dapat hidup dengan sederhana. Teman-temanku memang sudah tau perihal ini. Bahkan beberapa guru juga sempat mempermasalahkan statusku sebagai anak tanpa ayah dan pernikahan. Lupakan saja, mendengarkann ocehan mereka tidak ada faedahnya.

Ketika kelas sudah mulai sepi, seorang pemuda laki-laki yang sepertinya umurnya jauh di bawahku datang dengan keringat menetes deras.

"Apa noona bernama Kyungsoo? Teman-temanku bilang noona gadis satu-satunya yang bermata bulat di tingkat akhir. Apa itu benar?" tanya pemuda itu.

"Aku bukan satu-satunya yang punya mata seperti ini asal kau tau" ucapku sedikit ketus, ada beberapa gadis yang matanya bulat juga tapi memang tidak sebulat punyaku sih. "Tapi benar memang namaku Kyungsoo, ada apa?"

"Yifan sunbae dan teman-temannya mencari noona. Ayo kumohon ikut aku ya, noona~" pintanya memelas.

"Suruh saja mereka kesini" ucapku enteng. Dengan begitu aku bisa kabur, mereka tidak akan menemukanku ketika mereka ke kelas ini. Namun rencanaku segera pulang gagal karena Suho mengirimiku pesan memintaku menunggu di depan kelas, dia menemani Irene dulu menunggu jemputannya.

Kekhawatiranku terbukti, Chanyeol yang ku ketahui anggota geng Black Pearl tiba-tiba muncul di hadapanku dengan senyum lebarnya berujar hari ini cerah. Basa basi klasik yang tidak sesuai dengan sitkon. Orang dengan kelainan mata minus pun tau jika cuaca sedang mendung. Tapi ketika ia memperkenalkan dirinya, seseorang membekapku. Aroma kimia meyapa indra pembauanku. Berangsur-angsur kesadaranku mulai hilang bersama aroma yang kucium semakin kuat.

.

.

Kepalaku pening, mataku berat untuk kubuka, ohh iya jangan lupakan perutku yang meronta untuk diisi. Uuhh..Laparrr~! Namun laparku bukan jadi hal penting sekarang, sesosok pemuda yang kutemui dua kali tanpa sengaja menyapa pengelihatanku.

"Jongin~" ucapku lirih. Ia menyeringai mendengar namanya ku panggil. Seharusnya aku pura-pura tidak tau namanya. Bodoh. Bodoh. Kyungsoo bodoh.

"Kau sudah sadar rupanya. Kau tidak bertanya kenapa kau ada disini, Kyungsoo~" bisiknya tepat di telingaku dengan menekankan suaranya pada namaku. Bagaimana dia tau namaku?

Rupanya Jongin membaca pikiranku dengan mudah. "Memang sulit mencari namamu, kurasa dekat dengan anak pemilik sekolah tak juga membuat namamu terkenal ya Kyungsoo~" Jongin mendekatkan ke telingaku lagi hanya untuk menyebut namaku dengan suara khas pria-nya. Suara yang seksi. Apa aku berpikir suaranya seksi? Ku geleng-gelengkan kepalaku mengusir pikiran bahwa suaraya seksi. Hell, otakku tidak berpikir jernih ketika lapar.

Jongin terkekek pelan. "Kau mau aku menyebut namamu lagi? Kyungsoo~...Kyungsoo~...Kyungg~...Aahhhh, Soo-ya~!" serunya mengulang-ulang namaku dengan suara berat menggoda di akhiri dengan desahan. Ya Tuhan, kuatkan aku dari makhluk ini.

"Apa kau sudah basah?" tanya Jongin frontal. Apa? Dia harus belajar sopan satun rupanya. Aku berniat akan menamparnya detik ini juga, tapi tanganku ternyata terikat di belakang kursi. Ku gerak-gerakan tangaku berharap ikannya tidak kuat dan tangaku terbebas. Namun rasanya sia-sia saja, pergelangan tanganku jadi sakit.

" _You wont be needing your hands today, princess!_ " ujarnya tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

"Sialan kau, Kim!" amarahku sudah ada di ubun-ubun. Ingatkan aku untuk menendang selangkangannya nanti.

"Ck, kekasihmu juga seorang Kim jika kau lupa" decih Jongin.

"Baiklah jika kau tak mau bilang, akan ku periksa sendiri!" ucapnya seraya berjongkok di depanku. Aku menatapnya takut-takut. Liat saja wajah mesumnya, siapa yang tidak takut? Kurasa jika ada kucing lewat dan kebetulan melihat wajah mesumnya pun akan berlari ke komnas perlindungan hewan, karena takut diperawani.

Dia melepas sepatuku beserta kaos kakinya. Hingga tanpa sadar mataku tertuju pada kakiku yang juga terikat tali. Ketika tak ada pembungkus apa pun pada kakiku, ia meminjat kakiku pelan. Sangat nyaman. Jujur, membuatku terlena.

"Kau menikmatinya?" tanya Jongin masih sibuk memijat. Aku diam saja tak membalas. Sebenarnya apa yang ia lakukan? Bersikap mesum lalu tiba-tiba bersikap lembut?

"Otot-otot kakimu sangat tegang dan lelah, kau butuh sedikit pijatan untuk merilekskannya" jelasnya menjawab semua pertanyaanku. Benar saja, kakiku memang agak sedikit linu dan pegal akibat mengelilingi sekolah mencari Minseok tempo hari. "Mungkin kau bisa berganti memijitku nanti. Di tempat lain tentunya" lanjutnya sambil mengerling nakal.

"Baiklah...kita lanjutkan mengecek apakah kau sudah basah" lanjutnya membuat perasaan takutku kembali.

Tangannya mulai meraba dari ujung kaki sampai paha bagian dalamku. Geli bercampur rasa gelayar aneh merambati sekujur tubuhku. Reflek pahaku mengatup menjepit tanganya yang sibuk mengusap lembut disana. Jongin yang juga terlihat kaget menghentikan aktifitasnya namun segera smirk-nya mengembang menghiasi wajah tampannya. _Hell_ , sekarang aku memujinya tampan.

"Jepitanmu kuat juga" komentarnya ambigu.

"Jauhkan tanganmu dariku!" ucapku dengan nada memerintah.

"Bagaimana jika aku tidak mau?" Tiba-tiba wajahnya menunduk, hanya beberapa milimeter dari pertengahan pahaku. "Apalagi baumu harum. Maaf saja aku tidak akan melepaskanmu" ujarnya seraya mengangkat wajahnya kembali.

"Akan ku laporkan kau ke Krystal" ancamku, kehabisan akal. Padahal hubunganku dengan Krystal saja kurang baik, buruk malah.

Jongin berjalan menjauh lalu mengangkat kursi di dekat almari dan menaruhnya di hadapanku. Jongin dengan santainya duduk secara terbalik, tanganya bersimpul di atas sandaran kursi. "Laporkan saja, kau tinggal mengantikannya menghangatkan ranjangku."

Aku bergidik ngeri. Mengingat keadaan Krystal yang seperti kena badai dan anemia ketika pacaran dengan Jongin. Krystal saja yang hobi dance dan berolahraga kewelahan menghadapinya, apalagi aku yang jarang olahraga...apa tidak lihat lemak berlebih yang menempel pada pipiku ini? Bahkan pantatku jauh dari kata seksi, lebih mirip pantat tapir.

Aiishh, kenapa aku membandingkan diriku dengan Krystal? Siapa juga yang mau dengan si hitam ini? Lebih baik aku memilih Chanyeol walaupun senyumnya berlebihan tapi sepertinya dia lebih ramah dan baik.

Di tempat lain. "Hachinggg!" Chanyeol mengusap hidungnya yang gatal dan tiba-tiba bersin.

"Dari ekspresimu kau pasti pernah melihat Krystal pulang dengan keadaan seperti..." Jongin sengaja mengantung kata-katanya.

Aku bersumpah dia pasti akan mengataka hal-hal jorok lagi. "Yaa..ya...aku sudah tau...jangan kau jelaskan" sahutku buru-buru. "Sebenarnya apa maumu menculikku?" tanyaku.

"Karena kau membocorkan _base camp_ kami, jadi kau harus belajar sesuatu. Begitu juga kekasihmu"

" _Base camp_?" ulangku bingung. "Apa yang kau sebut _base camp_ itu gudang ketika tempo hari kita bertemu?"

Jongin mengangguk mantap. "Dan kau melaporkannya ke Suho. Suho pasti menyuruh pihak sekolah menutupnya"

"Hey...ada yang salah disini. Aku tidak pernah membicarakannya dengan Suho bahkan aku tidak melaporkannya. Aku malah baru tau itu _base camp_ kalian" jelasku panjang lebar. Jadi aku terjebak disini karena kesalah pahaman.

"Kau punya bukti?" tantang Jongin.

Aku menunduk bingung. "Well, kau tak punya bukti. Kau satu-satunya yang tau _base camp_ kami, bahkan Krystal pun tidak pernah kuberi tau"

"Tapi..." cicitku bingung harus berkata apa lagi.

"Ngomong-ngomong kau benar kekasihnya Suho?"

Aku mengangguk ragu-ragu. Jongin kelihatan agak kecewa, "Sayang sekali. Karena kau kekasihnya aku harus menyeretmu dalam masalah ini. Ku beri tau, aku dan teman-temanku tidak begitu suka dengan si kaya itu dan fakta bahwa dia satu-satunya orang berkemungkinan memiliki kedudukan untuk menutup _base camp_ kami...maka..aku kuberi sebuah penawaran untuk menghancurkan kekasihmu itu"

"Dia orang baik asal kau tau. Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu" pekikku dihadiahi tatapan tidak suka darinya.

"Sayangnya kau tak punya pilihan nona Do" Jongin bangkit dari kursinya berjalan pelan mengitariku lalu ke arah nakas meja di samping ranjangnya. Ia mengambil gunting dari lacinya.

Ujung gunting yang berbahan alumunium mengkilat tertepa lampu kamar. Aku tidak bisa membayangkan seberapa tajamnya, ya walaupun lebih tajam pisau pikirku. Ia berdiri di depanku lalu mencondongkan wajahnya tepat di wajahku. Aku mendongak menatap mata elangnya yang tajam. Alis yang tebal. Bibir yang seksi. Rahang yang tegas. Aku tau ini bukan waktunya mengagumi ketampanan si hitam ini, tapi ku akui auranya memang benar-benar seksi. Seksi? Kalimat laknat itu lagi muncul di pikiranku.

"Kau tinggal pilih. Kulucuti bajumu dengan gunting ini lalu kusetubuhi dengan keadamu terikat seperti ini atau..."

"Atau apa?" tanyaku tidak sabar. Mulut sialan.

"Atau tidur denganku dan kulepaskan ikatanmu"

Ketika aku ingin meneriakinya dengan sumpah serapah, Jongin buru-buru membuka mulutnya kembali. "Kau pasti salah paham. Maksudku tidur biasa, aku hanya perlu mengambil fotomu dan mengirimkannya ke Suho sebagai balasan perbuatannya"

Aku diam. Aku tetap saja di rugikan kan? Tapi pilihan kedua jauh lebih baik tapi bagaimana dengan Suho, dia bisa saja memutuskanku.

"Kau ragu dengan cinta kekasihmu sendiri? Kalau dia mencintaimu dia akan menantangku secara _gantle_ dan menjauhkanmu dariku" ejek Jongin.

"Tentu saja dia .." Ucapanku terhenti. Sungguh aku tidak yakin. Tidak ada yang tau hati Suho terhadapku. Aku tau dia menyayangiku tapi ...

"Baiklah aku pilih yang kedua. Jadi cepat lepaskan aku sekarang" seruku. Jongin akhinya membuka ikatan yan melilit tangan dan kakiku. Tenang Kyungsoo...tenang..berpikir...berpikir...aku harus menemukan kunci pintu itu dan kabur dari sini.

Mataku langsung berbinar melihat kunci tergeletak di meja belajarnya. Kau sangat teledor Tuan Kim. Tanpa Jongin sadari, aku tersenyum bangga dengan rencanaku sendiri.

"Sekarang lepas bajumu!" perintah Jongin sambil melepas bajunya sendiri.

"Untuk apa? Kita hanya tidur biasa bukan?" elakku.

"Kita akan menghasilkan foto yang seksi, sayanggg~... Mana ada orang dewasa tidur berdua dengan pakaian lengkap, kau mau dikira anak TK tidur siang bersama temannya?"

"Baiklah kau hadap sana tapi" perintahku. Dan aku akan mengambil kuncimu..hahaha.

Jongin hanya menurut saja. Aku berjalan sedekat mungkin dengan meja belajar. Kena kau!

Grep! Tangan Jongin mencekal tanganku. Ia langsung mengambil kunci kamarnya yang tergeletak. "Ck..pikiranmu dangkal sekali. Berapa peringkatmu di sekolah?" maki Jongin. Aku mendengus sebal. Aku memang bodoh tapi jangan memakiku di hadapanku. Itu menyakitkan.

"Kalau kau mau kau boleh mengambilnya disini" Jongin memasukan kuncinya kedalam saku celana panjangnya. Ku kuatkan niatku, semoga saja dia pria lemah jadi aku bisa mengambil kunci dari kantong celananya. Tapi ketika melihat abs coklatnya tiba-tiba keberanianku luntur. Jongin melipat tangannya di dada menonton apa yang akan ku lakukan.

"Kau terlalu lama! Kita lakukan sekarang saja ya" ujarnya langsung mengangkat tubuhku dan menghempaskanku ke ranjangnya berseprai abu-abu.

Jongin yang ada di atas tubuhku dengan cepat membuka kancing seragamku dengan cepat lalu membuangnya asal. Dapat kulihat dia tertegun sesaat, netranya menatap intens ke arah gunung kembar yang tertutup bra hitam yang ku pakai. Tanganku segera menarik selimut putih terdekat untuk menutupi bagian dadaku. Ya Tuhan aku hanya memakai bra, Suho saja belum melihatnya.

"Kemarikan handphonemu!" pintanya dengan nada mendominasi. Ku rogoh saku rok yang ku pakai. Jongin langsung menerimanya dengan cepat berbarengan dengan telpon yang masuk. Pasti itu Suho. Aku kan tadi berjanji menunggunya di depan kelas.

"Kau mencari kekasihmu?" tanya Jongin dengan nada menyebalkan.

" _Kim Jongin! Dimana Kyungsoo-ku?" suara Suho tak percaya_.

"Terima kasih sudah mengingat suaraku. Ah Kyungsoo ya? dia ada denganku sekarang"

" _Bohong! Apa maumu, Jongin? Kau tidak berniat balas dendam gara-gara kututup base camp kalian bukan?"_

"Jadi benar kau yang melaporkannya? Terima kasih, Suho-ssi. Aku tidak balas dendam, kekasihmu memang dekat denganku."

" _Kyungsooku tidak akan mau dekat-dekat denganmu. Aku tau itu. Kau hanya berbohong kan"_

"Kyungsoo-ku? Posesif sekali...kita lihat apakah kau masih mau menerima kekasihmu setelah ini. Aku akan mencicipinya duluan. Akan ku kirim review hasil mencicipiku nanti"

" _KIM JONG – "_ Jongin menutup teleponnya duluan.

"Mari kita lanjutkan. Sampai dimana kita tadi?" ucapnya kembali mengukungku, selimut yang kukenakan semakin kutarik ke atas sampai leher atasku. Jongin tertawa ringan lalu membawa tubuhku berguling ke samping. Tangan kirinya melingkari tubuhku sangat erat sedangkan tangan kanannya memegang kamera yang sudah on.

Srek! Selimutku di tarik kebawah sampai pertengahan dada yang sukses mempertontonkan belahan dadaku. Tak hanya sampai disitu tangannya dengan lihai menarik tali bra yang tadinya di bahuku sekarang melorot menjuntai tak berdaya di lenganku. Mungkin ini akan terlihat seksi tapi demi piayama polkadot eommaku...aku bukan model majalah dewasa!

Cekrekk! Satu foto terambil

"Sepertinya ada yang kurang!" ujar Jongin berpose berpikir. "Ini akan membuat wajahmu semakin terlihat cantik" tanpa aba-aba bibirnya menyesap daun telingga hingga tengkukku. Aku sampai harus menggigit bibirku sendiri untuk menahan desahan. Aku tidak akan mendesah untukmu, Kim.

Cekrekk! Dua foto terambil. Sent to Suho.

"Dugaanku memang benar, lehermu memang enak untuk di beri tanda. Putih dan seharum bayi" bibirnya menyesapi leherku lama tak mau beralih ke yang lain. Mataku sudah tidak fokus lagi. Ku pejamkan mataku tanpa sadar menikmati setiap sentuhan bibirnya. Dan si hitam mesum memanfaatkan kesempatan ini untuk menarik selimut yang kupakai dan melemparnya sampai di sudut ruangan. Tak hanya itu, tangannya yang sudah trampil melepaskan bra-ku dengan mudahnya. _Hell_ , aku benar-benar sepertinya sekarang. _Topless_.

Ia mengangkat bra-ku tinggi-tinggi dengan seringai mesumnya. Aku merangkak menggunakan lututku mengejarnya hingga berkeliling di atas ranjang. Yups, ranjangnya cukup luas. Saat kami sudah cukup dekat pun aku tak dapat menggapainya. Aku yang terlahir pendek sangat susah menjangkaunya padahal posisi kami sama-sama masih duduk di ranjang.

Jika aku berdiri aku takut rok dan celana dalamku menjadi target kemesumannya selanjutnya. Bayangkan tangan kananku harus merebut bra-ku sedang tangan kiriku berusaha menutupi aset berhargaku yang susah ditutupi hanya dengan tangan kecilku. Sedangkan Jongin masih saja berpindah-pindah dari sisi ranjang satu ke sisi ranjang lainnya.

Ranjangnya sampai berderit kencang karena ulah kami. Wajahku memberengut kesal berbeda jauh dengan Jongin yang tertawa puas mempermainkanku. "Wow warnanya pink" ujarnya melirik putingku yang tidak sengaja tak tertutupi tanganku.

"Yakk! Mati saja kau Kim Jongin! Umpatku melemparnya dengan bantal dan tepat mengenai wajahnya. Akibat hantaman tersebut ia sedikit oleng hingga bra-ku ikut terlepas dari tanganya. Namun sayangnya malah terlempar jauh juga. Hiks...Bra ku! eomma..anakmu telanjang!

"Aku salah apa? Kenapa kau memperlakukanku seperti ini?..Hiks..hiks.." ucapku lirih tak bisa mengalahkan suara tangisku.

Ketika ia mendengar isakan tangisku, ia mendekatiku dengan raut tak terbaca. Ia mendekapku ke pelukannya tapi terganjal tanganku yang masih menutupi area payudaraku. "Uljima, Soo-ya~...maafkan aku, ne! Aku keterlaluan ya?" ujarnya mengusap rambutku yang entah sejak kapan tergerai menutupi sebagian punggungku.

"Sudah tak usah di tutupi. Aku tidak akan melihatnya, okey?" bujuk Jongin merasa tanganku mengganjal pelukan hangatnya. Aku hanya menurut saja, menyembunyikan wajahnya di dada bidangnya sambil terus terisak.

"Cup...cupp..cup...!" ucapnya mencoba menenangkanku. Di pirkir aku bayi?

"Aku seperti habis memperawani seorang gadis saja" guman Jongin menertawakan dirinya sendiri. "Jika Krystal melihat ini, dia akan iri padamu!" lanjutnya.

.

 **Normal Pov**

Suho pulang ke kediamannya dengan perasaan cemas, tidak biasanya Kyungsoo menolak menungguku bahkan teleponku tidak diangkat. Ada apa sebenarnya denganmu, kyung?

"Tuan muda, Tuan Siwon meminta anda mewakilinya menghadiri jamuan makan bersama eomma Anda. Mohon segera bersiap." Sungguh mood Suho sedang tidak baik hari ini, ia tidak ingin pergi kemana pun.

"Maaf sekretaris Kang, aku sedang tidak ingin di ganggu. Tolong sampaikan kepada eomma, aku tidak tega mengatakannya sendiri. Bantu aku sekali ini saja." pinta Suho.

"Tapi Tuan muda..." sekretaris Kang agak keberatan tidak menjalankan amanat yang diberikan kepadanya.

"Kau tau Appa kemana kali ini?" tanya Suho ragu-ragu.

"Beliau ke China, tuan. Membangun perusahaan baru untuk sepupu Anda, Kim Jongin." Suho mengeraskan rahangnya, membuat sekretaris Kang membungkukan badanya sebagai tanda permintaan maaf. "Maaf kan saya, saya seharusnya tidak mengatakan ini"

"Tak apa, kuhargai kejujuranmu. Tolong bilang pada eommaku ya, aku akan beristirahat di kamarku," pamit Suho

Sekretaris Kang hanya bisa melihat punggung anak majikannya berjalan menjauh. Rasa bersalah menggerogoti hatinya. Anak majikannya memang sedikit terganggu dengan kasih sayang berlebihan yang diberikan Tuan Siwon kepada keponakannya, Kim Jongin.

Dari kamar Suho terdengar ia berteriak memanggil nama sepupunya sendiri karena seenaknya mengakiri telpon. "KIM JONGINN!"

Tut tut tut... sambungan teleponnya terputus

"Kyungsoo~~" ucapnya lirih sambil meremat lembar kertas foto Kyungsoo dengan Jongin di depan sebuah gudang. "Apa aku kurang baik untukmu, Kyung?"

Tok..tok..tok. Sekretaris Kang memberanikan mengetuk pintu kamar Suho. Ia mendengar Suho meneriakan nama Jongin dari dalam kamar, hal tersebut membuatnya khawatir. Ia tak mau anak majikannya ini melakukan hal yang tidak-tidak kepada sepupunya sendiri. Mengingat ketika kecil Suho pernah mengamuk gara-gara Kim Jessica, ibunya berniat berpisah dengan ayahnya dan membawa pergi Tao.

"Tuan muda..! Tuan muda Suho! Anda tidak apa-apa?" Namun Suho tak menyahut apa pun dari dalam kamarnya.

"Saya harap Tuan muda tidak membahayakan diri tuan sendiri. Jika Anda membutuhkan saya, saya ada di ruangan eomma Tuan" ujar sekretaris Kang meninggalkan kamar Suho.

Suho yang sedari tadi mendengarkan apa yang sekretaris Kang ucapakan hanya bisa menyembunyikan kekecewaannya. Semua orang menaruh hormat dan memperhatikannya, namun ayahnya sendiri lebih memperhatikan orang lain. Sempat terbesit di pikirannya Kim Jongin bukanlah keponakan ayahnya melainkan anak kandung ayahnya. Semakin lama pikiran itu semakin menjadi nyata dengan fasilitas, harta, bahkan kasih sayang ayahnya yang dilimpahkan kepada Jogin.

Ting. Suho membuka handphonenya secepat mungkin ketika sebuah pesan dari Kyungsoo masuk. Tangannya mengepal erat. Giginya bergemeletuk tak beraturan. "Mari kita bermain Kim-Jong-in," desisnya angkuh.

TBC

 **Note:**

Author ucapkan terima kasih untuk yang sudah favorit, follow, maupun review ff ini. Jika jalan ceritanya tidak sesuai dengan ekspektasi yang diharapkan, maap keun ya...adek jangan digebukin yee! Kalau di cium ama di kasih tiket konser EXO boleh lah, boleh banget malah *Ngarep banget*

Kalau bingung ama jalan ceritanya silahkan di tanyakan di kolom komentar, ntar saya jawab di chapter selanjutnya.

Jika update-nya lama mohon di maklumi, saya baru cari kerjaan baru (dipecat-red) dan skripsi baru macet kek _feses_ waktu lagi sembelit. Abaikan yang terakhir.


	5. Chapter 5

**Untuk chapter kali ini sengaja saya buat agak panjang karena author gabut ngga ada kerjaan dan pengen cepet ngelarin cerita ini. Kalau terlalu panjang bacanya bisa nyicil sehari separagraf.**

 **.**

 **.**

" **Selamat membaca!"**

 **.**

 **.**

 **5**

 **It's A Cheesy Love Story**

.

.

"Drama baru saja dimulai"

.

.

 **Normal Pov**

Pihak sekolah memutuskan pelanggaran yang dilakukan oleh geng Black Pearl sebagai bentuk penyalahgunaan fasilitas sekolah sehingga di ganjar dengan membantu mengurus kebun sekolah yang tepat di depan sekolah mereka.

"Kenapa kita tidak di skorsing saja sih?" keluh Sehun yang sedang mencabuti rumput liar diantara bunga-bunga yang sengaja di tanam untuk memperindah bagian depan sekolah.

Sedangkan Yifan sibuk dengan sekop-nya menggali lubang di area tanah yang gersang tak di tanami tanaman apa pun. "Aku malah ingin dikeluarkan dari sekolah ini saja" ucapnya lesu melihat Chanyeol memuntahkan isi perutnya di lubang galian Yifan. Padahal Yifan menggali tanah untuk menanam tanaman bukan menampung muntahan Chanyeol yang lebih mirip bubur basi berbau busuk.

"Hiyaikzz...kau menjijikan Hyung!" seru Taehyung yang ikut membantu hyung-hyungnya berkebun.

"Kurasa aku tak perlu bibit ini. Muntahan Chanyeol akan menumbuhkan spesies tanaman baru sepertinya." Yifan mengembalikan bibit bunga forsythia ke tempatnya. Pupus sudah harapannya melihat bunga bewarna kuning itu bermekaran meramaikan musim semi nanti.

"Kuharap bukan bunga bangkai yang tumbuh" tambah Jongin mengaduk pupuk bersama Taehyung menggunakan sarung tangan tentunya. Chanyeol hanya bisa pasrah menerima ejekan kawan-kawannya. Salahkan Yifan, Sehun, dan Taehyung yang meninggalkannya di bar sendirian, dirinya jadi kalap mengisi ulang gelasnya berulang-ulang tanpa sadar.

"Hyung, aku juga ingin muntah" adu Taehyung mulai mual-mual.

"Yasudah muntah saja sana. Gali tanah di samping muntahan Chanyeol, siapa tau kolaborasi muntahan kalian berubah jadi bunga bangkai yang lebih besar" balas Jongin.

"Aiisshh...dasar hyung pesek! Pupuk ini kan bau sekali" sahut Taehyung kesal. Kekesalan Taehyung berbuah tawa keras para pemuda tampan ini, kecuali Jongin.

"Ngomong-ngomong apa yang hyung lakukan kepada Kyungsoo noona kemarin?" tanya Taehyung mengingat kekasihnya akhirnya mampu menyelinap keluar ketika malam sudah sangat larut. Jungkook tidak menceritakan apa pun dia hanya bilang dia tidak mau menemui Jongin dan berkunjung ke studio dance-nya lagi. Melihat reaksi kekasihnya itu Taehyung berkesimpulan sepupunya melakukan sesuatu yang buruk pada Kyungsoo noona.

"Kami hanya bermain" Yifan, Sehun, dan Chanyeol yang sedari tadi memasang telingga terlihat tidak puas dengan jawaban Jongin. Mereka tau rencana Jongin memanas-manasi Suho dengan berfoto dengan Kyungsoo tapi kata bermain menimbulkan makna lain.

Chanyeol ingin memaki dan mengamuk karena kata 'bermain' di kamus Jongin artinya seks. Yifan berpikiran tak jauh beda dengan Chanyeol tapi dia lebih mendoakan semoga Kyungsoo masih sanggup berjalan dengan benar. Sehun, dia satu-satunya yang berpikir bermain secara harafiah, mungkin mereka berdua bermain Uno atau main PS bareng, kelihatannya menyenangkan.

"Hyung tidak menengok ke kelasnya?" tawar Taehyung. Jongin membalasnya dengan tatapan datar, seakan ingin bilang "aku siapanya hingga harus menengoknya."

"Mungkin Kyungsoo noona tidak baik-baik saja hari ini, trauma mungkin akibat hyung" Taehyung terus menghujani Jongin perihal Kyungsoo.

"Aku tidak peduli. Yang penting dendamku terbalas." Ujar Jongin enteng. Sedangkan ke tiga pemuda lainnya menghembuskan nafas pasrah, mereka berpikir mungkin Jongin memang tidak akan bisa berpindah dari Krystal. Padahal mereka yakin sekali Jongin sedikit banyak tertarik dengan Kyungsoo.

"Hyung! Hyung! Lihat hyung!" teriak Taehyung heboh menepuk-nepuk lengan Jongin dengan tangannya yang berbalut sarung tangan kotor.

"Aiishh...kau mengotori bajuku, Tae! Bajuku jadi bau pupuk!" omel Jongin.

"Kenapa, Tae? Kau baru sadar jika wajahmu mirip si nona byun yang imut dan seksi itu?" tebak Chanyeol yang sekarang duduk bersandar di pohon terdekat tanpa melakukan apa pun. Well, itu lebih baik dari pada dia muntah sebarangan seperti tadi.

"Bukan...bukan...aku sudah sadar kalau itu tapi ini Kyungsoo noona, hyung! Liat di lantai 2 di depan kelas 2-1...Pasti itu kelasnya si gadis panda Tao, gara-gara dia Jungkook-ku jadi tergoda dengan barang-barang branded" ucap Taehyung kesal mengingat dompetnya jadi korban hobi baru kekasihnya itu.

Semuanya mengikuti arah pandangan Taehyung. Tepat di depan kelas 2-1, Kyungsoo kelihatan mencolok diantara gerobolan geng Einstein minus Jungkook. Jongin sedikit khawatir karena Krystal juga ada disana. Gadis itu sangat ganas seganas di ranjang, Jongin takut jika Krytal tau foto yang ia kirimkan ke Suho dan menyebabkan Kyungsoo menjadi sasaran api cemburunya. Sungguh, Jongin melupakan fakta mantanya itu salah satu geng Einstein.

Mereka beralih memandangi Jongin yang diam tanpa reaksi apa pun. Jongin pun malah melanjutkan mangaduk pupuknya. "Hyung! Hyung ini bagaimana? Kyungsoo noona dalam masalah!" Taehyung mengguncang-guncang tubuh Jongin yang berlagak seakan tak peduli.

Dalam hati sebenarnya Jongin juga bingung. Ia hanya ingin balas dendam awalnya. Jongin hanya ingin memanas-manasi Suho saja. Ia berpikir jika Suho benar-benar mencintai gadis itu jadi tidak mungkin ia memutuskannya maupun melabraknya seperti itu. Karena ia tau benar jika Suho tidak pernah main-main memilih kekasih, dia susah menerima wanita selain Irene sahabatnya dan eomma-nya. Apa perasaan sedikit menyesal di hatinya, harusnya Kyungsoo tidak terseret dalam hal ini.

"Hentikan, tae!" kali ini Yifan yang bersuara keras. Sebenarnya ia tidak tega juga dengan Kyungsoo, tapi ini bukan urusannya. Yifan tidak ingin ikut campur.

Taehyung menghentikan aksi 'mari mengguncang tubuh hyung pengecutnya ini'

"Jika aku dalam keadaan sehat aku mungkin akan berdiri di sana melindungi Kyungsoo, bukan berlagak sok tak peduli sepertimu!" seru Chanyeol setengah jengkel dengan Jongin.

"Huft... wanita lagi..wanita lagi... makanya aku tak mencintai wanita mana pun selain ibuku" guman Sehun.

"Itu karena kau bayi besar, Sehun! Dan hanya ibumu saja yang mau memberimu susu kesuakaanmu!" cibir Yifan menanggapi gumanan tidak penting dari Sehun. Sehun menggerutu kesal dan terus mengelak membalas ejekan Yifan. Sedangan Jongin masih berkutat pada kekalutannya.

Sedangkan di depan kelas Tao. Suho berdiri tegap di depan Kyungsoo, namun ia tak sendiri ada Chen di samping kiri, Krystal di samping kanannya, sedangkan Tao dan Irene di belakang Suho. Mereka semua menatap Kyungsoo dengan pandangan tidak bersahabat.

"Benar-benar gadis jalang!" suara Tao mengawali mimpi buruk Kyungsoo hari ini. Suho menatap adiknya tak suka, akhirnya Tao harus menahan diri mengeluarkan kalimat pedasnya.

Suho berjalan satu langkah ke depan. Tanpa melepas pandangannya ke Kyungsoo.

Jujur sekarang Kyungsoo sedang cemas dan bingung. Ia jadi ingat kalimat Jongin, _"Kau ragu dengan cinta kekasihmu sendiri? Kalau dia mencintaimu dia akan menantangku secara gantle dan menjauhkanmu dariku"_ dan Kyungsoo akan mendapat jawabannya kali ini.

"Kyungsoo.." panggil Suho tegas dan tenang.

Kyungsoo langsung mendongakkan wajahnya menatap Suho."Ya.."

"Kau pasti sudah amat sangat tahu apa yang kau lakukan – " Suho menekan suaranya agar tidak terdengar berteriak di hadapan Kyungsoo.

"Ak-aaku bisa jelaskan semua..." potong Kyungsoo gugup.

Suho menggeleng lemah. Wajahnya sarat akan kekecewaan. "Tidak masalah kau tidak pintar. Tidak masalah kau tidak secantik Irene sahabatku. Tidak masalah kau tidak pandai dance seperti Krystal. Apa pun yang dikatakan orang tidak akan mempengaruhiku. Kau cantik, baik, dan selalu sabar menungguku...kau juga tak suka harta dan kekuasaan, jika kau mau kau bisa menggunakan kekuasanku untuk kepentinganmu. Tapi kau tidak melakukannya, Kyung... kau memilih tetap diam ketika semua orang mengejekmu menjadi wanita panggilan untukku."

Kyungsoo agak terkejut mendengar ucapan Suho. "Suho-ya...!" panggil Kyungsoo lirih.

"Aku sudah cukup bersabar untukmu Kyungsoo-ya. Aku tidak mempermasalahkan status kelahiranmu, aku yakin ibumu bukan seorang jalang seperti yang mereka katakan. Adikku sendiri... bahkan mereka yang berdiri bersamaku disini yang terus saja mengolok-olokku pria bodoh karena memilihmu. Aku tidak peduli, Kyunggg!"

"Aku mencoba membuktikan ke mereka bahwa kau memang pantas untukku, Kyung! Tapi kenapa kau tak mendengarkanku? Kenapa kau malah jatuh di tangan si keparat Kim Jongin? Jika kau mempertanyakan perasaanku, kenapa kau tak tanyakan saja? Kenapa kau terlalu takut mengetahui isi hatiku, Kyung?" Suho sudah tidak dapat membendung perasaannya lagi, ia tidak peduli suaranya terdengar seperti jeritan kefrustasian.

Kyungsoo yang terus di bombardir pertanyaan hanya bisa berdiri kaku di hadapan Suho. Ia tidak tau apa yang harus ia jawab dan tanyakan balik.

"Sungguh Kyung – " Suho menjeda kalimatnya.

"Aku menyukaimu! Aku menyukaimu sampai sangat sulit mengutarakannya di hadapanmu seperti ini." suara Suho menjadi sangat lemah seperti sebuah bisikan.

"Sekarang bolehkah aku mengetahui apakah kau masih menyukaiku, Kyung? Jika iya, buktikan kepada teman-temanku kau gadis yang kuat dan pantas untukku. Lampaui aku dan sahabatku yang ada disini! Aku akan menunggumu, selalu dan pasti." Suho berjalan meninggalkan melewati Kyungsoo dan suara langkah kakinya menuruni tangga mulai terdengar.

Namun, para antek-antek Suho masih betah disana memandangi Kyungsoo yang seperti orang linglung.

"Hahaha.. sekarang kau tak punya _guardian_ , Kyungsoo! Kakakku sudah kau buat sakit hati" ejek Tao dengan leluasa karena kakaknya sudah pergi.

"Aku sudah sangat benci setengah mati dengan gadis anak jalang ini...Ups, kurasa dia juga jalang!" ujar Krystal dengan nada di buat-buat. "Aku tidak tau bagaimana kau menggodanya dengan tubuhmu ini, pasti kekasihku...hhmm maaf maksudku mantan kekasihku sedang sangat terdesak sampai memakaimu."

"Jujur saja aku juga sudah muak melihatmu terus menempel pada Suho. Aku tidak suka berbagi" tambah Irene yang biasanya memilih diam sekarang menyuarakan hatinya.

Aku juga, aku juga tak suka berbagi. Batin Kyungsoo dalam hati.

"Hey, nona-nona...apa sudah selesai sesi curhatnya?" Chen menatap jengah ocehan sahabat wanitanya, ayolah dia butuh hiburan bukan curhatan. "Beri aku pertunjukan, nona-nona..!"

"Tentu, Chen!" sahut Krystal menjadi orang pertama yang mendekati Kyungsoo. Radar peringatan bahaya dari otak Kyungsoo berdering nyaring tapi kakinya tak mau melangkah sejengkal pun.

PLAKK! Tamparan begitu keras menggema sepanjang koridor. Ternyata Krystal tak memberikan kesempatakan keapada Kyungsoo untuk menikmati keterkejutannya. Krystal langung mencengkram rahang Kyungsoo dengan keras. Kyungsoo meronta mencoba meleaskan tangan Krystal. "Tsk, lemah sekali! Bagaimana kau melayani kekasihku kalau begini?"

Kyungsoo ingin menjelaskan bahwa ia tidak melakukan apapun dengan Jongin, namun rahangnya ditekan sangat kuat hingga ia tak bisa mengucakan sepatak kata pun. Krytal juga tak mau jawaban apa pun dari Kyungsoo, ia hanya ingin menyalurkan kecemburaannya dan kekesalannya karena di putuskan Jongin.

Tanpa Kyungsoo sadari Tao sudah ada di belakang tubuhnya, menjambak rambut Kyungsoo dengan sangat keras hingga kepalanya ketarik ke belakang. Kepalanya sangat sakit sekarang. Sementara Tao menarik rambutnya, Krystal melepaskan cengkraman di rahangnya namun ia beralih ke arah bajunya.

Srek! Baju Kyungsoo di tarik hingga tiga kacing teratasnya terlepas dari tempatnya. Bra hitam mengintip dari seragam putihya. "Wooahh...!" Chen bertepuh tangan ria.

"Tubuhmu menjijikan!" desis Krystal. Kyungsoo mencoba menutup seragamnya yang terbuka mengabaikan tarikan Tao pada rambutnya yang semakin keras. Pandangan Krystal beralih ada leher Kyungsoo yang bebas terekspos, ada yang janggal di sana. Krystal mengosok-gosok leher Kyungsoo dengan kasar.

"Akkhh...!" jerit Kyungsoo merasa lehernya di gosok terlalu kasar hingga _kiss mark_ di lehernya tak bisa di tutupi BB Cream eomma-nya lagi.

"Kim Jongin brengsek!" seru Krystal penuh emosi. "Irene-ya, bantu aku!"

Irene langsung berjalan mendekati Krytal. "Pegang tanganya!" perintah Krystal dengan nada tinggi. Ia benar-benar kesal karena mantan kekasihnya menandai leher Kyungsoo. Krystal tau Jongin tipe egois dan kasar, ia lebih suka ke inti untuk menuntaskan hasratnya. Foreplay jarang ia lakukan, bahkan bisa di hitung jari. Apalagi memberi _kiss-mark_ , Jongin tidak suka memberi tanda dan di beri tanda. Ia suka seks yang bersih.

Kyungsoo yang sempat mengelak dari cekalan tangan Irene akhirnya harus bisa pasrah karena Tao lagi-lagi menjambaknya dengan kuat hingga Irena tak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan.

"Tidak! Tidak! Jangann!" pekik Kyungsoo ketakutan melihat Krystal mengeluarkan silet dari roknya. Krytal menyeringai semakin lebar.

"Kita lihat apa Jongin masih menyukai tubuhmu setelah ini..kekeke!" Jari-jari Krystal dengan lihat memainkan siletnya menyayat apa pun yang ia lewati. Di awali dengan sayatan di pipi kanan Kyungsoo membuat bau anyir tercium. Hingga lengan, tangan dan punggung Kyungsoo tak lepas dari tajamnya silet. Memang lukanya tidak sebesar di iris dengan pisau, kecil-kecil memanjang dan cukup perih.

"Aakkhh...argghhh..! Ku-kumohonnn hentikannn aakkkhh..!" Kyungsoo meringis kesakitan. Seragamnya mulai di warnai noda darah. Ketiga gadis itu bersorak tertawa senang.

"Saatnya _finishing_ , guys!" Tao menyiramkan air dari botol ke tubuh Kyungsoo hingga seragamnya basah. Luka sayatan silet bercampur air membuat lukanya bertambah perih.

Setelah selesai dengan karya mereka, geng Einstein meninggalkannya. Chen pergi paling akhir berhenti sebentar di samping Kyungsoo. "Maaf...semoga seseorang bisa membantumu," Chen mengatakannya tanpa nada ejekan, dia benar-benar merasa bersalah tapi ia tak bisa menghianati teman-temannya. Lalu ia menyusul teman-temannya menuruni tangga.

Pertahan Kyungsoo hancur, ia merosot jatuh ke lantai. Rambutnya dan seragamnya basah, tubuhnya penuh luka, bajunya seragamnya tidak tertutup dengan benar, bekas tamparan tercetak jelas di pipinya. Ia menangis pilu meratapi keadaanya.

Di ujung koridor geng Venus tanpa Kyungsoo tau sudah berdiri sedari tadi disana. Menonton setiap penyiksaan yang di dapat Kyungsoo. Geng yang di gawangi Byun Baekhyun ini menatap serius kearah Kyungsoo yang tertunduk menyedihkan. "Sepertinya kita mendapat penganti Minseok kita!" ucap Baekhyun riang. Luhan yang mendengar hal tersebut langsung mengepalkan tangannya dan otaknya tidak mampu mencegah tangannya lagi.

PLAKKK!

.

.

.

 **Jongin Pov**

Pikiranku sangat kacau. Yifan dan lain-lain sudah pulang ke rumahnya masing-masing, begitu juga denganku yang sudah setengah jalan menuju studio-ku. Berharap berlatih dance dengan teman-temanku di club dance mengusir semua keresahanku. Namun disinilah aku sekarang berlari secepat yang ku bisa melewati lapangan sekolah menuju lantai dua salah satu gedung sekolahku. Tangga demi tangga ku naiki tak kunjung membawaku melihat sumber kekacauanku hari ini.

Dengan nafas terngah-engah membuat bahuku naik turun tak beraturan dan bersimbah keringat, akhirnya aku menemukan seorang gadis yang duduk di lantai dalam keadaan sangat kacau. Aku bisa mendengar tangis pilunya. Walaupun wajahnya tak terlihat karena tertutupi rambut panjang yang basah, aku tau gadis itu Kyungsoo.

Mendengar langkah kakiku mendekat ia mendongakkan wajahnya yang sebab dan luka di pipi kanannya dan bekas tamparan di pipi kirinya.

PLAKK! Tanpa aba-aba sebuah tamparan melayang bebas mengenai pipiku. Ini tak akan membekas apa pun, tapi cukup membuat hati kecilku terkoyak rasa bersalah.

Dari sudut mataku aku menangkap geng Venus berdiri memperhatikan kami berdua. Luhan sampai membuka sedikit mulutnya terkejut melihat Kyungsoo tiba-tiba menamparku. Aku tidak ingin membuat gadis ini dalam masalah lagi, jadi aku memutuskan memberi kode secara tersirat agar Luhan membawa teman-temannya pergi dari sini. Ia agak ragu awalnya, ya secara aku terkenal sebagai anggota Black Pearl yang sama berandalnya dengan geng yang lain tapi akhirnya Luhan memutuskan menurut menggiring Baekhyun dan Lay menjauh dari sini.

Pandanganku kembali terfokus pada gadis di hadapanku ini. Ia menatapku penuh kebencian. Ku telusuri seluruh badannya yang basah dan seragamnya yang setengah terbuka menampilkan bra hitam-nya. Dan noda darah merembes keluar dari seragamnya layaknya sebuah motif baju.

"Sekarang kau sudah puas?" jerit Kyungsoo dengan sekuat tenaganya. Aku hanya diam tak menjawabnya, jawabku tak akan mengubah apa pun.

"Suho sekarang membeciku! Apa kau puas **Kim Jongin**?!"

Melihat Kyungsoo kembali menjerit dan teriak membuatku bingung bukan kepalang. Aku tau perasaannya sedang sedih tapi tubuhnya lebih memerluhkan pertolongan segera, menginggat betapa perihnya tubuhnya penuh sayatan seperti itu apalagi tubuhnya basah bukan tidak mungkin setelah ini dia terserang demam.

Segera aku membopongnya dengan paksa. Tentu saja Kyungsoo tidak akan diam atas perlakuanku. Berkali kali ia mengumpat namaku dan memukuliku dengan sisa-sisa tenaganya. Aku membiarkannya, barangkali semua itu bisa membuatnya lebih baikan, aku tidak masalah. Aku memang pantas menerimanya. Tidak berlebihan jika aku menyebut diriku sendiri sebagai orang jahat.

Kucegat taksi yang kebetulan melintas. Aku tak bisa memboncengnya dengan motorku melihat tubuhnya sangat lemah. Aku memikirkan banyak opsi kemana aku harus membawanya, aku berpikir untuk membawanya ke dokter agar lukanya mendapat penanganan dengan resiko hal ini akan berlanjut ke jalur hukum. Kurasa Kyungsoo tidak akan setuju apalagi menyeret nama Suho di dalamnya. Jadi pilihannya hanya dua membawanya pulang kerumah atau ke studioku.

Kuputuskan memberhentikan taksi di depan studioku. Aku takut eomma Kyungsoo jantungan melihat anaknya seperti ini. Ku bulatkan tekatku untuk merawatnya, persetan dengan tuduhan penculikan anak orang.

Lagi-lagi aku menemukan Taehyung dengan kekasihnya menunggu di depan studio. Mereka berdua sedang berdebat soal celana dalam, Oh ya Tuhan sepertinya aku mulai terkena gangguan pendengaran. Celana dalam?

"Taehyungie kau harus mengambilnya! Aku malu celana dalamku jadi bahan sitaan" begitu kira-kira yang ku dengar dari mulut Jungkook. Bagus sekarang aku tau siapa pelaku celana dalam laknat itu bisa terdampar di _base camp._

Namun mereka segera tersadar akan kehadiranku. "Yakkk! Hyung! Aku sampai lumutan disini, hyung kemana saja? hyung menculik Kyungsoo noona lagi?"

"Bisakah kau bertanya nanti saja? Tolong bukakan pintunya!" Taehyung hanya menurut.

Kubaringkan Kyungsoo di kamarku lalu ku ambil handuk, baskom berisi es, sapu tangan, P3K, dan baju ganti seadanya. Taehyung dan Jungkook hanya bisa heran melihatku wara-wiri mengambil semua peralatan.

"Kau mau apa kesini, Tae?" aku menengok sepupuku yang sedang garuk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal, sedangkan kekasihnya yang bernama Jungkook bersembunyi di badan Taehyung. Dia seperti ketakutan melihatku.

"Aku hanya mampir saja" jawab Taehyung asal.

Ku hembuskan nafasku pelan. "Ku harap kau mengerti, Tae...aku sedang tidak bisa meladenimu saat ini. Jadi mampirlah lain waktu"

Taehyung berubah jadi murung. Dia memang senang berkeliaran di studio-ku, bibi dan paman memang jarang di rumah, mungkin ia merasa kesepian sama sepertiku.

"Jongin o-oppa! ...mungkin aku bisa bantu!" ini pertama kalinya Jungkook berbincang denganku. Dia mungkin agak kurang nyaman apalagi gadis ini tergabung dalam geng Einstein.

Aku ingin menolaknya. Tapi ia berbicara lagi dengan suara takut-takut lebih mirip sebuah cicitan, "Kulihat Kyungsoo unnie basah kuyup, mungkin aku bisa membantu mengganti bajunya. Kami sama-sama wanita"

Jungkook melihat ekspresiku yang tidak suka langsung meminta maaf. "Mian oppa, bukannya aku melarang oppa..." ucapnya membungkuk berkali-kali.

"Kau benar. Tapi masalahnya dia tidak hanya seragamnya yang basah tapi tubuhnya penuh luka sayatan... Jika kau tidak masalah dengan darah, aku dengan senang hati menerima bantuanmu"

"Darah!" ulang Jungkook. "Bagaimana ini, Taehyungie?" bisik Jungkook pada sepupuku. Bisikan yang bisa aku dengar, harusnya dia berbicara lebih lirih lagi.

"Aku tidak akan melakukan apapun. Jadi simpan saja kekhawatiranmu" ujarku lalu melenggang pergi menuju kamar. Kyungsoo sudah tidak berbaring lagi, dia duduk di atas ranjang dengan pandangan kosong sambil berguman memanggil nama Suho.

"Kau bisa pakai handuk ini untuk mengeringkan rambutmu dan ini kaosku" kuserahkan sebuah handuk putih dan kaos abu-abuku yang sudah pasti kebesaran untuknya, mau bagaimana lagi hanya itu yang kupunya.

Namun Kyungsoo tak bergeming mendengar ucapanku. "Soo-ya~, kau mendengarku?" panggilku lagi.

"Suho~..hiks..hikss..hikss" ucapnya tak menghiraukanku. Jujur aku sakit melihatnya memanggil nama Suho, setelah ini aku akan membuat perhitungan pada geng-nya. Dimana otakmu Suho-ssi? Meninggalkan kekasihmu dianiaya seperti ini?

"Kau bisa demam jika tak berganti baju. Aku akan membantumu." Dia tak menanggapi apa pun malah menangis semakin kencang.

Untungnya ketika aku melucuti pakaiannya satu persatu, tak ada penolakan apun darinya, kurasa dia cukup lelah hari ini. Jika biasanya aku adalah si bajingan mesum Kim Jongin tapi kali ini tak ada nafsu menyelubungiku. Bukan karena tubuhnya tidak menggoda tapi perasaan sakit melihatnya terluka seperti ini membutakan semua nafsuku. Aku hanya ingin dia sehat dan memaafkanku. Hanya itu.

Kini hanya tinggal bra dan celana dalam yang melekat di tubuhnya. Akan sangat kurang ajar jika aku melepasnya tanpa ijin (sepertinya Kim Jongin lupa chapter kemarin). "Kau bisa melepas bra dan celana dalamu yang basah. Lalu pakailah selimutku menutupi bagian privatmu. Kau mendengarkanku kan, Kyungsoo?" kataku hati-hati. Dia mengangguk sekilas.

Aku mengambil handuk dan obat merah. Ketika aku berbalik dia sudah tak memakai apapun hanya selimut yang menutupi bagian depannya. Cantik dan rapuh, pikirku. Buru-buru kuenyahkan pikiranku lalu naik ke atas ranjang dan duduk di belakangnya.

Aku mulai mengeringkan rambutnya dengan handuk. Rambutnya hitam dan halus.

Kulanjutkan dengan menyeka punggungnya dengan hati-hati. Punggung yang kulihat mulus kemarin berbuah menjadi kanvas penuh dengan goresan merah hingga noda darahnya menempel pada handuk putihku. Kuoleskan obat merah ke lukanya. Tubuhnya sedikit bergetar menahan sakit.

"Kau boleh berteriak jika sakit.." ujarku tak tega melihatnya kesakitan. Ia memilih menggigit selimutku untuk menahan pekikaan kesakitannya. Kulanjutkan pekerjaanku mengobati lengan dan tangannya.

"Kau boleh memakai bajuku. Mungkin akan sedikit perih jika bergesekan dengan kain kaosku. Untuk yang ...hmm bagian dalam maaf aku tidak pun – " sebelum ku menyelesaikan kalimatku, ia langsung memakai kaos abu-abu ku dengan cepat.

"Sekarang giliran wajahmu. Berbaliklah, Kyung!" pintaku dengan lembut. Ia langsung menghadapku.

Seperti perkiraanku, kaos itu terlalu kebesaran untuk ukuran tubuhnya yang mungil. Tulang selangkanya dan sebagian bahu putihnya sampai terekspos. Jangan lupakan bagian dadanya yang tidak menggenakan bra membuat putingnya terjiplak dengan jelas di kaos.

Aku sampai meneguk ludahku berkali-kali. Aku harus kuat.

Mulai ku oleskan obat merah di pipinya lalu menempelkan plester disana. Untuk bagian yang merah karena tamparan, ku kompres dengan es batu yang di bungkus dengan sapu tangan.

Aku memandang mata bulatnya sejenak. Matanya kosong seperti orang mati. Sambil tanganku sibuk mengompres tetap kuperhatikan wajahya. Aku berharap ia mengeluarkan suara apa pun entah pekikan kesakitan, tangisan, umpatan, apa pun itu asal tidak diam seperti ini.

"Apa kau kasian padaku?" bisiknya membuatku terhenyak lalu kuputuskan menarik tanganku dari wajahnya.

"Maafkan aku, harusnya aku tidak menyeretmu dalam masalah ini" balasku tak peduli apa pertanyaannya. "Beristirahatlah, lebih baik kau tidur tengkurap. Dan telpon ibumu, ia pasti menghawatirkanmu. Aku ada di luar jika kau butuh sesuatu."

Aku membereskan peralatan untuk mengobatinya tadi dan pakaian basahnya lalu bergegas keluar. Memberikan ruang sendiri untuknya. Aku berharap ia akan lebih tenang beberapa jam lagi.

Taehyung dan Jungkook menatap wajahku khawatir. Ku akui aku tidak pernah sekacau ini setelah eommaku masuk rumah sakit jiwa. "Hyung!" panggil Taehyung pelan.

"Maafkan aku. Aku tidak bermaksud mengusirmu, tapi aku sedang ingin sendiri. Dan tolong jangan katakan hal ini pada hyung-hyungmu yang lain" ujarku sehalus mungkin.

Aku memandang Jungkook yang masih merasa ketakutan melihatku. "Jungkook-ssi aku tidak tau apa yang membuatmu takut padaku, tapi apa pun itu oppa minta maaf ne! Emm...Apa aku boleh minta tolong sesuatu?" tanyaku ragu.

Jungkook menatap Taehyung meminta persetujuan lalu ia mengangguk pelan.

"Tolong jaga Kyungsoo unnie ... katakan padaku jika teman-temanmu merencanakan sesuatu padanya. Aku memang tidak pintar menilai orang, tapi kurasa adik sepupuku ini tidak akan memilih gadis yang jahat. Apa aku bisa mempercayaimu?"

"Tentu, oppa!" ujarnya malu-malu.

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

**6**

 **It's A Cheesy Love Story**

.

.

"Anggota Baru"

.

.

 **Kyungsoo Pov**

Perih tak henti-hentinya menjalar dari seluruh tubuhku. Seragam yang kukenakan terasa sesak di banding biasanya karena perban yang membungkus badan dan lengaku. Lukaku tak bisa dibiarkan bergesekan langsung dengan kain seragam. Ngomong-ngomong eommaku tidak tau tentang ini, ia hanya menanyakan pipiku yang di plester. Tentu akan mudah menjawabnya dengan mengarang cerita tergores sudut pintu loker yang tajam. Mungkin kalian akan bertanya siapa yang melilitkan perban keparat ini, jawabannya hanya satu. Kim Jongin.

Malu? Kurasa maluku sudah hilang setelah beberapa kali ia melihat bagian tubuhku bahkan eomma ku saja tidak pernah melihatnya lagi setelah aku beranjak remaja.

Ketika kumasuki gerbang sekolah, semua murid terlihat bergerombol di depan papan pengumuman.

 _Tes Ujian Tengah Semester akan di laksanakan 2 minggu lagi. Harap segera menyelesaikan administrasi._

Ah, tanpa perlu di umumkan pun kurasa para siswa sudah tahu. Aku melirik blangko yang tertempel disampingnya.

 _Sekolah mengadakan Pentas Seni untuk merayakan ulang tahun sekolah. Siswa di perbolehkan menunjukan minat dan bakatnya pada malam puncak acara. Siswa yang ingin berpartisipasi dapat mendaftarkan diri ke panitia._

"Lampaui aku, Kyung!" bisik Suho yang entah sejak kapan berdiri di sampingku. Aku sungguh bahagia Suho masih mau mengajakku bicara. "Wajahmu!" serunya berubah menjadi nada kekhawatiran menatap plester yang menempel di pipiku.

"Ahh tidak apa-apa ini hanya luka kecil". Suho mengeryitkan alisnya, kurasa ia tak akan semudah itu percaya.

"Jaga dirimu baik-baik, Kyung...dan tes tengah semester 2 minggu lagi. Aku yakin dirimu sebenarnya pintar, buktikan itu pada sahabat-sahabatku. Masuklah peringkat 5 besar, akan ku beri satu permintaan"

Aku menduduk bingung. 5 besar, bukankah itu terlalu sulit? Tapi satu permintaan cukup menggiurkan.

"Bagaimana jika aku minta semua penindasan di sekolah ini di tindak tegas. Aku tidak mau ada siswa lain yang menanggung penderitaan seperti sahabatku minseok."

"Tentu, Kyung. Aku akan mengabulkannya" balas Suho dengan senyum angelic-nya.

"dan ku harap kau akan mengikuti pentas seni. Tao akan disana, dia akan memamerkan bakat dance-nya. Tolong ambil hati adikku, kau juga mampu dan cukup pantas jadi kakaknya. Jika kau berhasil aku akan kembali padamu...bukan sebagai kekasih lagi tapi lebih dari itu..."

"Benarkah?" cicitku terhipnotis.

Ia mengambil rambutku yang menjuntai dan menyelipkan ke belakang telinga. "Ya, aku tidak pernah berbohong padamu bukan? Aku tidak main-main dengan kata-kataku, Kyung"

"Eemm..Suho, soal jongin..." ucapku hati-hati.

"Aku tak mau dengar apa pun tentangnya" suara Suho berubah menjadi sangat tegas. Seketika ketakutanku kembali muncul. Tanganku bergetar hebat di samping tubuhku.

"Hanya aku yang mencintaimu, Kyung. Hanya aku." Ucap suho dengan nada posesifnya. "Aku akan ke keluar kota 2 minggu, aku akan kembali saat ujian tiba. Belajarlah dengan giat. Penuhi semua tantanganku, buktikan kau masih mencintaiku. Jika kau butuh seseuatu, mintalah bantuan Tao untuk sementara waktu."

Aku hanya mengangguk mengiayakan. Mana sudi aku minta bantuan adik kecilmu yang jelmaan iblis itu.

.

.

.

 **Normal Pov**

Kantin sekolah di padati oleh siswa-siswa yang berbaris membawa nampannya masing-masing. Begitu juga gadis mungil berpipi tembam yang belakangan ini memenuhi pikiran Jongin, ia sedang membawa nampannya mencari tempat duduk. Seperti anak kecil tersesat di tengah kerumunan.

BRUKKKK! PRANGG! Nampan besi jatuh di lantai dengan suara nyaringnya. Semua makanan di dalamnya tumpah ruah tercecer ke lantai dan mengenai seorang gadis. Semua perhatian mengarah ke sang pelaku keributan yang juga hampir limbung ikut terjatuh dengan nampannya namun beruntung ia masih bisa menahan tubuhnya sendiri.

"Mian...Mian..Aku tidak sengaja!" suara Kyungsoo yang dapat Jongin kenali. Jongin dapat melihat Kyungsoo membungkuk meminta maaf berkali-kali.

"Yakkk! Apa kau buta eohhh?" pekik Baekhyung nyaring. Semua orang sampai menutup kupingnya mendengar teriakannya.

"Biar aku bersihkan" ucap Kyungsoo takut-takut sambil mencoba mengelap seragam Baekhyun yang kotor dengan tisu. Baekhyun langsung mencegahnya.

"Tck...dasar anak jalang. Pasti eommamu tidak pernah mengajarimu tata krama. Melempar makanannya ke baju orang lain...hahahaha..bodoh sekali" cuitan Tao yang duduk tepat di samping Kyungsoo berdiri, tentu ia duduk bersama geng Einstein minus Suho.

Jungkook berniat menolong tapi ia juga takut dengan unnie-unnie nya yang lain. Sungguh ia tidak tega. Sedangkan Jongin hanya memperhatikan dari kejauhan. Namun ia tak bisa menutupi wajahnya yang terlihat resah.

"Kuperingatkan jangan ikut campur, Jongin! Sudah cukup dengan nenek lampirmu Krystal dan Suho. Aku tidak mau kau membuat masalah antar geng lagi. Bagaimana pun Kyungsoo masih milik Suho, kau tentu sangat paham itu, Jongin" Yifan mencoba memperingatkan sebelum anggotanya ini bertindak gegabah lagi seperti kemarin.

"Anak jalang ya.." ulang Baekhyun mendengar cibiran Tao menghina Kyungsoo. Lalu ia tersenyum penuh arti ke arah Kyungsoo. Luhan yang ada belakangnya harap-harap cemas. Dalam hati ia berdoa demi keselamatan Kyungsoo.

"Ya, dia tak punya ayah. Ayahnya mana mau mengakui anak jalang sepertinya" timpal Tao mencoba mengompori Baekhyun. Tangan Baekhyun langsung dengan sigap meraih botol air minum terdekat tanpa ada protesan dari sang pemilik. Meraka lebih memilih merelakan botol mereka daripada berurusan dengan si cabe Baekhyun.

BYUUURRR! Moment yang di tunggu-tunggu para penonton datang juga. Bukan hal baru jika seorang Byun Baekhyun menyiram bahkan menindas seseorang. Tapi lain hal nya dengan ini.

"Wuaahhh hari ini panas sekali ya, kurasa ini cukup mendinginkanmu sayang..." ucap Baekhyun dengan nada centilnya.

BRAKKK! Gebrakan meja mengawali perang panas di kantin hari ini. Tao yang wajahnya basah kuyup memandang sengit Baekhyun. "Apa masalahmu, Byun?"

"Masalahku ya...xixixixi" Baekhyun terkikik sendiri. Luhan sampai mengira temannya ini kesurupan kuntilanak. "Hey panda, kau pikir aku tidak tau kakimu yang nakal ini menjegal kakiknya" ucapnya sambil menendang kaki Tao sampai meringis kesakitan.

"Awalnya aku memang tidak peduli, tapi setelah kau menghina eommanya yang belum tentu jalang seperti yang kau bilang...maaf saja aku tidak akan mengampunimu. _For your information_ , Nona Tao anak pemilik sekolah ini...aku Byun Baekhyun aku juga tak punya appa, hanya eomma saja yang ku punya" ucap Baekhyun terang-terangan.

Membuat Chanyeol yang duduk disamping Yifan berdecak kagum. "Ahh..kurasa aku harus memasukannya ke daftar incaranku." Yifan berdehem keras lalu berkata dengan tidak santainya, "Baru saja aku memperingatkan Jongin sekarang kau. Ya Tuhan lama-lama aku pindah ke China saja."

"Jadi jangan sekali-kali menghina eomma mana pun yang membesarkan anaknya seorang diri. Atau jangan- jangan eommamu yang jalang, Tao-ya... wajahmu tidak mirip dengan Siwon Ahjussi ngomong-ngomong" mulut pedas Baekhyun mulai beraksi. Tao ingin sekali memukul wajah cantik Baekhyun tapi di tahan teman-temannya.

"dan kau..." Baekhyun menatap Kyungsoo lembut.

"Kyungsoo. Dia namanya Kyungsoo, dia kawan kecilku. Aku hampir menamparmu kemarin, baek...gara-gara kau berniat menindasnya" celetuk Luhan setelah tau Baekhyun memberi lampu hijau untuk Kyungsoo.

Baekhyun tertawa kecil. "Maafkan aku, hannie...salah sendiri dirimu tidak pernah memberitauku. Kyungsoo-ssi kau tidak perlu khawatir dengan baju seragamku"

Luhan berbisik ke telinga Baekhyun. Baekhyun terlihat mempertimbangkan sesuatu.

"Kyungsoo-ssi tolong dengarkan aku baik-baik, aku hanya bertanya sekali. Mau kah kau bergabung di geng Venus?"

Penawaran tersebut di saksikan seluruh siswa yang duduk disana termasuk kedua geng lainnya. Akhirnya geng Venus merekrut anggota baru setelah sekian lama bertiga tanpa ada niatan menambah siswi manapun.

Kyungsoo sekarang masih dalam keadaan membulatkan matanya lebar-lebar mendengar penawaran fantastis abad ini.

"Dia mana mau. Suho akan benar-benar memutuskanmu jika tau kekasihnya masuk geng cabe" ujar Irene yang sedang membantu Tao mengelap wajahnya dengan tisu.

"Ck..pantas saja Suho tidak memilihmu, Irene-ssi. Suho tidak sepicik itu. Aku cukup kenal dengan Suho, appa-nya rekan bisnis eommaku. Aku tidak masalah jika kau menjalin hubungan dengannya dan kurasa begitu sebaliknya, " jelas Baekhyun membuat Irene tak bersuara lagi.

"Aku akan keberatan jika kau menjalanin hubungan dengan namja-namja yang duduk di belakang sana. Begitu juga dengan gengmu kan, Yifan-ssi?" pekik Baekhyun sengaja agar geng Black Pearl mampu mendengarnya dengan jelas.

"That's right, Nona Byun. Aku memberlakukan hal yang sama dengan kawan-kawanku disini." Yifan melirik Jongin dan Chanyeol.

Kyungsoo semakin bingung untuk menjawab setelah tanpa sengaja berkontak mata langsung dengan Jongin. Mereka berdua saling mentap mencoba membaca pikiran satu sama lain.

Kyungsoo merasa jika Jongin akan turut andil dalam hidupnya setelah ini, tentu hal itu berkemungkinan besar dirinya menjalin hubungan entah pertemanan maupun lainnya dengan namja tersebut. Begitu juga dengan Jongin, sadar tak sadar dirinya merasa terikat dengan Kyungsoo, seperti benang merah yang tak mau putus sekuat apa pun dirinya menariknya.

"Jadii apa jawabanmu, Kyung?" kali ini suara Luhan yang bertanya.

"Ak-akkuuu..." Kyungsoo menjadi tergagap sendiri. Semua orang menunggu jawabannya.

Tiba-tiba Jongin berdiri dari tempat duduknya berjalan meninggalkan kawan-kawannya menuju ke pintu keluar. Namun ketika melewati gerombolan 'pemain drama' hari ini, ia berhenti beberapa detik untuk membisikan sesuatu ke Kyungsoo. "Terimalah, aku tak mau kau disakiti lagi. Mereka akan melindungimu"

Hanya Kyungsoo yang dapat mendengarnya, namun Baekhyun menatap curiga ke Jongin yang tiba-tiba keluar padahal jam istirahat masih panjang.

"Baikalah, aku terima Baekhyun-ssi!" ucap Kyungsoo final.

"Selamat bergabung, Kyung! Panggil aku Baek saja" Baekhyun tersenyum hingga membuat matanya membentuk bulan sabit.

.

.

.

Sepulang sekolah Kyungsoo langsung pulang kerumahnya dan berpamitan dengan sang eomma lalu menaiki bus menuju studio Jongin. Eommanya berpesan jika pulang naik taksi saja karena sudah malam. Kyungsoo hanya mengangguk dan langsung ngeloyor pergi.

Dirinya mengetuk pintu pelan. Suara musik dance dengan hentakan keras samar-samar dapat Kyungsoo dengar dari luar. Kyungsoo memutuskan mengetuk lebih keras.

Pintu itu pun terbuka menampilkan seorang pemuda hampir mirip dengan Jongin hanya lebih putih dan mancung. "Apa kau mencari Jongin?"

Kyungsoo mengangguk. "Ahh aku Lee Taemin, aku satu club dance dengan Jongin. Masuklah! Dia sedang keluar, mungkin sebentar lagi dia akan pulang"

"Aku Kyungsoo. Salam kenal" Kyungsoo membalas memperkenalkan diri.

"Kau kekasihnya?" tanya Taemin sedikit penasaran. Bukankah Jongin masih dengan Krystal, pikirnya. Kyungsoo menggeleng.

"Ah kau temannya kan?" tebak Taemin lagi. Kyungsoo menggeleng lagi.

"Lalu?" Taemin semakin bingung. Apa mungkin saudaranya? Tapi sejak kapan saudara Jongin ada yang putih dan matanya bulat seperti gadis ini?

"Hanya kenal" ujar Kyungsoo sekenanya. Taemin akhirnya hanya mengiyakan namun ia tidak yakin jika hanya kenal sampai menyambangi kediaman Jongin.

"Kau tau Jongin kemana?" tanya Kyungsoo.

Taemin mengindikan bahunya. "Aku tidak tau, dia memang sering kluyuran begitu tanpa memberi tau kemana. Maklum saja dia tak punya orang tua yang cerewet yang mengharuskan pulang dan lapor tiap hari"

Mata Kyungsoo membulat lucu. "Orangtuanya kemana?" tanyanya bingung.

"Aigooo..kau menggemaskan sekali," Taemin terpesona dengan mata bulat Kyungsoo langsung mencubit pipinya. Kyungsoo menatap garang membuat sadar Taemin akan kelakuannya, "Hehehe maaf...Jongin tidak pernah menceritakan keluarganya. Kau bisa tanya Taehyung sepupu Jongin jika ingin tau."

"Ngomong-ngomong kau lucu sekali, kau mau jadi adik oppa, hmm?" pinta Taemin namun langsung kena jitak Jongin yang tiba-tiba muncul di hadapannya.

"Aiiishhh...sejak kapan kau datang? Kenapa aku tak mendengar langkah kakimu?" protes Taemin.

"Kupingmu saja yang tuli!" balas Jongin menaiki tangga membawa kantung plastik supermarket dan tas bekal menuju balkon studio-nya yang biasa untuk menjemur pakaian. Melihat Kyungsoo masih berdiam diri di samping Taemin, Jongin memberika isyarat untuk mengikutinya. Kyungsoo langsung mengekor menaiki tangga.

Mereka berdua duduk lesehan di tempat duduk berbahan kayu yang sengaja di buat untuk bersantai di malam hari. "Ada apa?" tanya Jongin tanpa basa basi.

"Kau dari mana?" Kyungsoo tak menghiraukan pertanyaan Jongin, ia malah terfokus pada tas bekal yang dibawa Jongin.

Dengan banyak pertimbangan akhirnya Jongin memilih jujur, dia sedang sangat lelah untuk hanya sekedar berkelit. "Aku mengunjungi eommaku. Dia tidak menghabiskan makanannya, kau mau?" Jongin membuka tas bekalnya. Kimbap yang tertata rapi hanya berkurang sedikit menyapa pengelihatan Kyungsoo.

"Kenapa masih banyak?"

"Eommaku hanya memakan dua saja" ujar Jongin dengan nada sedikit kecewa. "Kau mau?" tawar Jongin sekali lagi.

Kyungsoo tak memberikan respon apa pun, ia ragu rasanya lebih tepatnya. Jongin berinisiatif mengambil mengambil satu gulungan kimbap dengan sumpit dan mengarahkanya ke mulut Kyungsoo.

Dengan ragu-ragu dan atas dasar kesopanan ia melahapnya. "Nyamm..nyammm..Ini enakk.." Kyungsoo berucap sumringah sambil mengunyah makanannya.

"Telan dulu baru bicara.." tegur Jongin takut Kyungsoo tersedak makanannya.

Kyungsoo menelan kunyahannya yang terakhir. "Apakah eomamu sakit?"

"iya, sakit secara mental lebih tepatnya. Eommaku di rawat di rumah sakit jiwa" jawab Jongin sambil membuka kantung plastik nya mencari botol air mineral dan menyerahkannya kepada Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo menjadi tidak enak mendengarnya.

"Thanks." Kyung langsung menagak isi botol tersebut. "Sebenarnya ..emmmm aku tidak tau harus minta bantuan siapa.."

Jongin mengakat alisnya tanda bingung bantuan apa yang dipintanya. Kyungsoo akhirnya mau tidak mau meceritakan tantangan Suho agar bisa kembali padanya. Jongin agak tidak rela sebenarnya.

"Aku sudah meminta Luhan untuk mengajariku dance, tapi mereka tidak cukup pintar dalam mata pelajaran. Well, aku sebenarnya agak terkejut dan baru sadar jika kau peringkat 3 di sekolah mengingat kau sering bolos dann..." Kyungsoo tidak melanjutkan perkataannya melihat pandangan Jongin sudah tidak enak. "Miannn..." cicit Kyungsoo.

"Jika teman-temanmu tau kau tau akibatnya bukan? Kau sudah bagian dari Venus, aku bagian dari Black Pearl, Kyung!" Jongin menekan kata-katanya.

"Ya, aku tau" ujar Kyungsoo lemah.

Jongin mengadahkan wajahnya ke langit yang mulai gelap. "Berapa peringkatmu?" ujar Jongin.

Kyungsoo tidak ingat betul. "Aku lupa, yang pasti aku di urutan tengah-tengah. Tidak terlalu buruk bukan?"

Jongin tertawa tipis. "Aku tidak tau harus mengatakan apa. Dua minggu adalah waktu yang singkat. Aku memang merasa bersalah padamu, tapi – "

Jongin menengok ke arah Kyungsoo yang memperhatikan kata-katanya dengan seksama. "... Yifan tidak ingin aku dan yang lain berurusan dengan geng lainya."

Kyungsoo tau jika Jongin berkemungkinan besar menolak tapi apa salahnya mencoba bukan. Walaupun jika geng Venus mengetahui dirinya masih saja berhubungan dengan Jongin akan segera mendepaknya dan menjadi sekutu Tao, tapi tujuannya hanya Suho. Ia akan melakukan apa pun. Kyungsoo hanya ingin jika ia masuk peringkat 5 besar, Suho akan menepati janjinya. Tapi jika sudah begini, sepertinya dirinya tak akan berhasil.

"Kyungsoo-ya ~... apa kau sudah mengganti perbanmu hari ini?" tanya Jongin mengambil kaleng bir dari kantong plastik yang ia bawa lalu menegaknya.

"Belum. Aku akan menggantinya nanti. Ini sedikit membuatku gerah dan sesak," keluh Kyungsoo.

Jongin merogok saku celananya mengeluarkan wadah berbentuk jar bewarna putih dengan bau aneh. "Ini krim untuk membuat lukamu cepat kering dan agar tidak berbekas. Tidak baik seorang gadis mempunyai bekas luka."

Kyungsoo mengamati krim tersebut, membolak-baliknya berkali-kali. Lalu mencoba mencium baunya. "Apa ini akan lengket ditangan? Baunya tidak enak" komentar Kyungsoo tanpa rasa bersalah menghina pemberian orang.

"Akan ku bantu memencet hidungmu agar tak bisa mencium bau apa pun" balas Jongin sarkastik. "Jika kau bertanya lengket, ya itu sedikit lengket. Apa kau perlu tangan untuk membantumu mengoleskannya?"

Kyungsoo reflek memeluk dirinya sendiri. Cukup sudah berkali-kali telanjang di depan bocah ini. Melihat reaksi Kyungsoo, Jongin tertawa pelan. Jongin merasa bersyukur setidaknya Kyungsoo tidak telihat depresi seperti sebelumnya, ketika ia tak henti-hentinya berguman nama Suho.

Dirinya mulai berpikir permintaan bantuan yang Kyungsoo ajukan. Ia benar-benar tidak rela jika ini akan menjadi pertemuan terakhirnya dengan Kyungsoo. Tapi mengiyakan permintaan Kyungsoo akan sangat beresiko. Sebenarnya bisa saja mereka berdua mengajari Kyungsoo tanpa sepengetahuan geng masing-masing. Tapi pertanyaannya kapan? Yifan cs akan sering mampir di studionya atau menghabiskan waktu bersama sampai hampir pagi.

"Kau memikirkan apa?" ujar Kyungsoo membuyarkan lamunan Jongin. "Kau berpikiran mesum dengan mengoles krim ini ke tubuhku kan?" tuduh Kyungsoo yang parno sering di apa-apa kan Jongin. Baginya Jongin tetap saja si hitam mesum.

Jongin memutar bola matanya malas. "Ya Tuhan...demi susu kesukaan Sehun, aku tidak semesum itu. Jika aku semesum itu, kau sudah hamil sekarang, kyung!"

"Lalu? Kau memikirkan apa?" tanya Kyungsoo penuh selidik.

"Aku berpikir semisal..ini hanya semisal okey! Semisal aku mau membantumu, kita harus menyembunyikan ini semua dari geng masing-masing bukan. Dan aku hanya bisa 'free' dari mereka ketika sudah dini hari. Kau beruntung hari ini mereka ada kesibukan masing-masing, biasanya mereka akan mengoceh tidak jelas disini" jelas Jongin.

"Aku tidak keberatan jam berapa pun itu," ucap Kyungsoo sungguh-sungguh.

Jongin menghela nafas sebentar, menimbang-nimbang baik buruknya. "Baiklah, aku akan mengajarimu mulai jam 3 dini hari. Dan aku punya satu permintaan..."

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

**7**

 **It's A Cheesy Love Story**

.

.

"Kemana hati akan berpaling jika bukan kepadamu?"

.

.

"Cobalah lebih meluruskan tanganmu, Kyung!" pinta Luhan melatih Kyungsoo untuk _perform_ bersama dirinya, Baekhyun dan Lay di ruang seni milik sekolahannya. "Nah begitu, ulangi lagi sampai kau menyatu dengan gerakanmu" Luhan menghampiri kedua temannya yang sedari tadi memperhatikan Kyungsoo.

"Kurasa dia memang berbakat, hanya saja tubuhnya agak pendek. Aku akan mencarikan hak tinggi untuk _perform_ -nya," komentar Lay manggut-manggut bangga akan anggota barunya.

"Dia lebih baik menampilkan tarian sendirian dibanding bersama dengan kita. Waktunya agak mepet, dia akan susah mengimbangi gerekan kita. Tapi kalau dia sendiri, orang lain tidak akan membandingkan gerakannya dengan gerakan kita. Bagaimana?" usul Baekhyun meminta pendapat yang lainnya.

"Kurasa Baek ada benarnya" Luhan mengiayakan usul Baekhyun. "Berhenti sebentar, Kyung. Kemarilah !"

"Bagaimana kalau kau _perform_ sendirian ? Akan mencarikanmu tarian yang tidak perlu banyak teknik tapi cukup apik untuk kau bawakan."

Kyungsoo menatap ragu ke arah Luhan. "Tapi, lu! Aku malu jika sendirian"

"Hahahaha...tidak apa sayangku, kau ingin hari itu jadi malam spesial bukan? Kau ingin Tao mulutnya menganga lebar melihatmu bukan? Kau ingin Suho meresmikan hubunganmu bukan?" tanya Baekhyun bertubi-tubi.

"Ayolah, Kyung!" bujul Lay ikut-ikutan.

"Baiklah...aku akan berusaha semampu yang ku bisa. Mohon bantuannya"

Begitulah suasana geng Venus. Kyungsoo akan berlatih sampai pukul 21.00 selama 3 minggu.

.

.

 **~ It's A Cheesy Love Story ~**

.

.

02.55 a.m.

Yifan dan kawan-kawan sedang bermain di salah satu club malam dekat dengan studio dance Jongin. Mari kita lihat dari si bayi besar Sehun yang sedang duduk di salah satu sofa dengan penerangan lampu kerlap kerlip dengan wajah di tekuk. "Yifan hyung! Carikan aku susu!" rengeknya.

"Shut up! Berhenti merengek Sehun! Hyungmu ini sedang sibuk! Cari saja susu dari jalang disini!" teriak Yifan mengalahkan kerasnya suara musik yang membuat para pengunjung menggila. Itu semua karena ulah Chanyeol yang hari ini berubah profesi menjadi DJ. Soal musik, Chanyeol memang jagonya.

"Mereka mengeluarkan desahan, hyungg! Bukan air susu!" protes Sehun semakin memberungut tidak jelas.

"Remas saja seperti ini! Siapa tau keluar susunya" Yifan meremas kuat payudara gadis yang di pangkuannya hingga sang gadis mengerang sakit. Sehun bergidik jijik mendengarnya. Mungkin sebaiknya kita pulangkan saja bayi besar kita.

Lalu dimana Taehyung dan Jongin? Mari kita bergeser sedikit ke Taehyung yang duduk di sebelah Sehun membawa laptopnya. Sehun sempat berpikir anggota termudanya ini sedang mengerjakan makalah di club, tapi ketika melihat layar laptop Taehyung dugaan itu sirna. Berbagai macam sandi dan aplikasi yang tak ia ketahui berderet dengan indahnya menampilkan angka-angka yang Sehun duga nominal uang yang sangat besar. Lalu berganti sandi-sandi aneh, berganti nominal uang lagi. Sehun sampai pusing sendiri melihatnya.

Kita tinggalkan Taehyung dengan laptopnya dan Sehun dengan kepuyengannya. Jongin memisahkan diri dari kawanannya, ia berada di sebuah kamar dengan seorang wanita yang sibuk dengan bagian bawahnya. Jongin melirik handphonennya yang terus berkedip tanda telpon masuk.

"Shit! aku bahkan belum keluar sama sekali!" umpatnya manarik juniornya yang masih keras dan tegang dari kulunan mulut hangat wanita itu. Wanita tersebut ingin memprotes tapi melihat wajah Jongin juga sama-sama kesal. Yah mungkin ada acara penting di pukul 3 dini hari, membangunkan ayam jantan agar bersiap berkokok misalnya.

Jongin terpaksa mulai berpakaian dan menggunakan celanannya. Karena masih dalam keadaan setengah on, tentu dirinya merasakan sakit di alat vitalnya. Hingga yang terlihat dari luar adalah gundukan cukup besar. Ya mau bagaimana lagi ini sudah waktunya menjalankan tugas barunya.

Melihat Jongin sudah keluar kamar, Sehun berubah sumringah. "Kau sudah selesai, Jongin? Kau pakek gaya apa hingga secepat ini?"

"Gaya gajah duduk. Aku hanya blow job saja, bodoh!" balas Jongin yang tangannya sibuk mengetikkan sesuatu di ponselnya sambil berjalan ke pintu keluar.

"Oh blow job. Kau bisa melakukan sendiri, Jong. Kucing tetanggaku bisa memblow job diriya sendiri. Ia sering menjilat-jilat selangkangannya sendiri di depan teras " tutur Sehun mengikuti Jongin dari belakang. Sehun akhirnya punya teman pulang. Yeyyyy, hatinya bersorak gembira keluar dari tempat ini.

Mendengar ocehan Sehun, Jongin langsung berbalik. "Oh Sehun yang pintar dan tampan," panggil Jongin dengan manisnya namun jika ini film kartun kalian dapat melihat tanduk merah di kepalanya.

"Itu kucing sedang 'mandi' bodoh! Dia menjilati itu-nya sendiri untuk membersihkan badannya...bukan blow job! Oh God, apa semua orang tampan bodoh?" seru Jongin. Sadar akan kata-katanya ia berguman lagi pada dirinya sendiri, "Ah kurasa tidak, buktinya aku tampan dan pintar..."

Jongin menuju studio dancenya dengan berjalan kaki. Dari gerbang Jongin cukup terkejut di teras sudah ada gadis berbaju piyama polkadot dengan menggendong tas sekolah duduk menyender ke tembok dengan mata terpejam.

"Pantas saja ia menelponku berulang-ulang" guman Jongin mendekati Kyungsoo lalu menepuk-nepuk lengan.

"Ahh! Apa? Apa? Maling?" seru Kyungsoo gelagapan tengok kanan kiri seperti orang bingung.

"Ayo masuk!" ajak Jongin setengah menyeret Kyungsoo yang masih mengantuk.

Jongin memilih balkon studionya. Kyungsoo masih belum benar-benar sadar rupanya ia duduk sambil mengucek-ucek matanya agar tetap terjaga. Lalu membuka tas sekolahnya mengeluarkan tumpukan buku tebal.

Jongin sampai terheran sendiri, untuk apa buku sebegitu banyaknnya padahal ia sudah membuat rangkuman kemarin. "Singkirkan bukumu itu! pelajari saja ini! dan kerjakan soal di bagian belakangnya" Jongin melempar buku kecil miliknya. Kyungsoo dengan refleknya yang bagus langsung menangkapnya sebelum nyasar ke jidat mulusnya.

"Kau mau kemana?" cicit Kyungsoo melihat Jongin berbalik menuruni tangga lagi.

"Anginnya sedikit kencang, akan ku ambilkan selimut tebal. Dan aku harus mengurus adikku sebentar"

"Adik? adik yang mana?" tanya Kyungsoo polos.

Jongin mengarahkan pandangannya ke selangkangannya yang menyembul ingin di bebaskan. Kali ini sukses membuat Kyungsoo langsung melek, kantuknya hilang seketika.

"Berniat membantu?" ujar Jongin jail.

"Pergi kau bedebahhhh!" Kyungsoo melempar buku tebalnya ke kepala Jongin namun meleset.

"Melempar saja tidak becus!" guman Jongin geleng-geleng sendiri.

.

03.37 a.m.

Kyungsoo sudah berselimut tebal seperti kura-kura - kelihatan kepalanya saja- sambil terus mengerjakan soal yang di berikan Jongin. Namun matanya tidak mau di ajak kompromi, berkali-kali ia mengucek matanya atau menepuk-nepuk pipinya sendiri. Dan sialnya itu terlihat imut dan menggairahkan bagi Jongin. Jongin sampai ingin menangis sendiri, merasakan adik kecilnya mendadaknya keras lagi. "Lama-lama tanganku bisa keriting jika terus menjinakanmu" batinnya dalam hati.

"Jongin!" panggil Kyungsoo dengan suara halusnya.

"Apa?" jawab Jongin ketus.

"Kau tidak mengantuk?" tanya Kyungsoo berkedip-kedip lucu. Jongin menggeleng. "Aku ngantuk sekali" adu Kyungsoo pada Jongin.

"Aku tidak bertanya" Sahut Jongin semakin menyebalkan.

"Jonggg, tentang syaratmu...walaupun aku menyetujuinya tapi bolehkah aku meminta ijin dulu pada eomma? Dia akan mencariku jika aku menghilang seharian" Kyungsoo ingat syarat yang di ajukan Jongin bahwa ia meminta satu hari setelah selesai tes, ia ingin membawa Kyungsoo ke Jeju seharian penuh tanpa alat komunikasi. Alasannya simpel saja, Jongin tidak ingin di ganggu dengan suara telpon dan menikmati waktunya bersama Kyungsoo tentunya.

"Tentu, aku yang akan meminta ijin langsung pada eommamu"

"Jongiinn~" panggil Kyungsoo lagi. Jongin sampai memegangi selakangannya berharap tidak semakin membesar.

"Yakk! Berhentilah memanggilku dan kerjakan soalnya!" sembut Jongin. Kyungsoo langsung buru-buru mengambil pensilnya kembali mengerjakan.

Ah, ini lebih baik. Suaranya sungguh berbahaya bagi Jongin.

Sekarang Jongin yang gantian mengantuk. Ia berjalan-jalan di sekitar balkon untuk mengurangi kantuknya sambil menunggu Kyungsoo selesai. Tiba-tiba dia ingat rumah Kyungsoo jauh dari sini, bagaimana ia bisa sampai disini? Taksi? Malam-malam begini akan susah menemukan taksi. Lalu dengan apa?

"Soo-ya...kau kesini naik apa?" tanya Jongin penasaran.

"Aku naik sepeda. Kau tidak liat di depan terasmu ada sepedaku?" jawab Kyungsoo sambil menghitung dengan jari tangannya yang mungil. Ya hari ini Jongin ingin mengasah soal hitung menghitung.

Jongin menelongok ke bawah. Benar ada sepeda hitam dengan keranjang di depannya. Si maniak hitam. "Kau tidak capek mengayuh sepeda?"

"Mau bagaimana lagi. Motor sport eomma sangat berisik jika di hidupkan...aku harus menuntunnya sampai ke persimpangan jalan agar eomma tidak dengar. Dan itu berat, aku tidak mau. Apalagi mobil, aku tak bisa mendorongnya hingga kepersimpangan bukan."

"Kenapa mukamu terkejut begitu?" sambung Kyungsoo sambil menyerahkan pekerjaannya.

"Ahh kau pasti mendengar anak-anak membicaranku anak jalang dan miskin. Eommaku bukan jalang ya...eommaku bekerja sebagai fotografer freelance dan soal miskin...aku merasa berkecukupan walaupun tidak mewah. Aku bukan Geum Jan Di yang miskin bertemu pria kaya berambut keriting. Euuh...jujur aku tidak suka orang kaya"

"Bukan..bukan begitu. Hey..ngomong-ngomong Suho orang kaya abad ini" kata Jongin mengingatkan pernyataan Kyungsoo yang tidak sinkron dengan kenyataan. Ia mencoret-coret jawaban Kyungsoo yang salah sambil terus mengobrol.

"Suho pengecualian" ujar Kyungsoo malu-malu.

"Terserah. Aku tadi terkejut karena kau bisa menaiki motor sport. Kau kan pendek, mana bisa" jelas Jongin.

"Kau mengejekku? Kau tidak tau teknologi bernama _high hells_ yang bisa menambah tinggi badan dengan mudah?"

Jongin hanya mangut-mangut, cukup masuk akal pikirnya. "Kau mau bertanding memacu motormu denganku?"

Kyungsoo menggeleng lucu. "Eomma tidak akan mengijinkanku balapan seperti itu. Aku hanya boleh mengendarainya untuk kepentingan yang mendesak."

"Ohh baiklah..." Jongin sedikit kecewa, jarang-jarang bukan ada gadis yang bisa naik motor sport. "Kelemahanmu pada ketidak telitianmu, kau salah menghitung di tengah-tengah pengerjaan sehingga hasilnya ikut salah. Ini lihatlah!"

Kyungsoo menerima kertasnya banyak coretan merah, mendadak pundung.

"Kurasa kau harus belajar lebih keras. Tenang saja, aku akan membuatkan rumus lain yang lebih singkat tapi hasilnya sama" Jongin mencoba menenangkan Kyungsoo yang sepertinya kecewa berat dengan pekerjaannya sendiri. "Ambil ini! aku membuat _mind mapping_ mata pelajaran yang lain. Kau bisa memahaminya lebih mudah dengan ini"

"Gumawo, Jonginie..." ucap Kyungsoo dengan panggilan manisnya kepada Jongin. Jongin menghempuskan nafasnya lega, adiknya tidak bereaksi lagi.

"Aku sudah meluangkan waktu tiduku, tidak ada hadiah kecupan untukku kah?" tanya Jongin usil dan penuh harap. Rupanya ketika ia mengengok Kyungsoo sudah tidur dengan kepala di atas meja. Jongin tidak marah atau kecewa, melihat betapa manisnya gadis itu tidur saja sudah cukup menghibur hatinya.

Sebenarnya Kyungsoo pura-pura tidur karena terlalu malu mendengar perkataan Jongin. Kecupan? Di dahi? Di pipi? atau bibir plum-nya? Kyungsoo jadi malu sendiri memikirkanya.

.

.

.

Hari ini Taehyung sengaja membolos 2 jam mata pelajaran terakhir, ia duduk di bawah pohon taman sekolah tempat beberapa hari lalu dirinya berserta hyung-hyungnya bercocok tanam. Sudah lima hari sejak dirinya membawa laptop di club mencari informasi terkait rekening sepupunya. Dan harinya dirinya menemukan titik terang. Sumber pemasukan terbesar dari rekening sepupunya berkemungkinan besar adalah wali sah sepupunya.

Selama ini ia bertanya-tanya siapa yang menjadi wali dari Jongin, mengingat Jongin tinggal sendiri. Dari keluarga ibu Jongin tidak ada yang ditunjuk, jadi kemungkinan besar keluarga dari mendiang ayah Jongin. Taehyung tidak begitu kenal dengan keluarga dari ayah Jongin, jadi ia tak bisa memperkirakan siapa.

Tapi pencariaannya tidak sia-sia sejak beberapa kali gagal menyelundup ke kamar Jongin akhirnya ia mendapat nomor rekening Jongin tentu tanpa password. Bagi Taehyung tidak masalah, membobol password dan mengecek keluar masuknya sebuah rekening adalah hal mudah bagi hacker sekelas Taehyung.

Hawa dingin menyapa kulit pipinya. "Kau masih berkutat dengan laptop bodohmu itu?" suara yang mampu Taehyung kenali dengan mudah yang tak lain adalah kekasihnya yang iseng menempelkan cup berisi _thai tea_ rasa _green tea_ ke pipinya.

"Ya ampun, kau cemburu pada sebuah laptop?" ungkap Taehyung dengan nada tak percaya. Jungkook duduk di sampingnya sambil menyerot thai tea-nya dengan acuh. "Aku tidak dikasih?" tanya Taehyung memelas.

"Tidak" seru Jungkook tegas.

"Baiklah" Taehyung pura-pura pasrah kalah dan kembali mengetikan sesuatu di komputernya.

"Jadi apa yang kau temukan dari laptop bodohmu itu?" tanya Jungkook mendekat untuk mengintip apa yang kekasihya kerjakan. Taehyung tak menyahuti apa pun, dia tak menggubris perkataan Jungkook sebagai bentuk demo.

"Ini minumlah! Sedikit saja tapi" Jungkook akhirnya mau tak mau menyondorkan minumannya ke Taehyung. Tapi di luar ekspektasinya, Taehyung menolaknya. "Kau mau apa Taehyungie?"

Taehyung memberi isyarat dengan mengetuk-etuk pipinya dengan telunjuk dan melempar _wink_ -nya. Jungkook kadang jengah menghadapi kekasihnya yang mesum dan kekanak-kanakan tak kenal tempat dan waktu.

"Satu kecupan saja okey!" Jungkook mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah pipi kekasihnya. Tinggal beberapa inci lagi untuk mengabulkan permintaan aneh Taehyung namun sebelum bibirnya menyentuh pipi, tangan Taehyung menangkup kedua pipinya lalu mengucup bibirnya.

"Tae..." ucap Jungkook lirih. Taehyung mengakhiri kecupannya namun rupanya ia hanya ingin memiringkan kepalanya agar dapat memberikan ciuman manis bukan hanya sekedar kecupan. Jungkook yang tidak siap di serang tubuhnya menjadi kaku, bahkan minumanya lepas dari genggamannya dan berakhir tumpah sia-sia.

Di tengah panasnya ciuman couple kita. Pluk! Sebuah gumpalan kertas mendarat di kepala Taehyung dengan sukses menghentikan acara menyesapi bibir manis kekasihnya. "Hey, bocah mesum! Berhenti berbuat tidak senonoh sementara hyungmu disini sedang berkonsentrasi membuat lagu!"

Sepasang kekasih tersebut mendongak ke atas mencari sumber suara. Mereka menemukan Chanyeol sudah duduk santai di salah satu ranting pohon yang cukup tinggi. "Hyung! Apa yang kau lakukan disitu?" tanya Taehyung polos, ingatkan Chanyeol untuk minum obat nyamuk setelah ini. Bukankah dirinya sudah bilang sedang membuat lagu. Siapa yang bodoh sekarang?

Chanyeol meloncat dari singgah sananya dan mendarat apik di depan Taehyung. "Kau tidak lihat ini?" Chanyeol mengacung-acungkan kertas coret-coretan yang berisi lirik-lirik lagu. Taehyung dan Jungkook hanya ber-oooh ria.

"Aiishh...jika begini saja kalian sangat kompak. Ngomong-ngomong apa yang sedang kau kerjakan itu, Taehyung? Aku sedari tadi melihatmu dari atas sedang mencari profil seseorang"

Taehyung hanya diam saja tanpa menjawab.

"Aku hanya ingin tau dan siapa tau aku bisa membantu. Aku membutuhkan bantuanmu juga nanti. Kita bisa saling membantu, bagaimana?" tawar Chanyeol dengan senyum lebarnya. Sekarang di mata Taehyung, hyungnya ini benar-benar seperti sales pasta gigi.

Akhirnya mereka sepakat saling membantu. Mereka duduk bersila bertiga di bawah pohon. Taehyung menjelaskan apa yang ia sedang ia cari. Chanyeol jadi agak tidak enak hati karena ternyata masalah keluarga rupannya. Sekarang dirinya tau kenapa Jongin, kawannya yang sudah hampir tiga tahun ini tapi tak pernah diketahui latar belakang keluarganya. Hanya Taehyung yang mengoceh di depannya ini, satu-satunya keluarga Jongin yang ia tahu.

"Aku sudah menelusuri aliran dana tebesar di rekening Jongin. Ada 3 dana yang masuk. Pertama dari Kim corp, kalau tidak salah itu perusahaan keluarga ayah Jongin. Kedua, dari penyewaan penginapan di Jeju milik ibu Jongin...aku pernah menginap disana jadi aku tau. Ketika, milik pribadi...cukup besar uang yang dikirim ke rekeningnya setiap bulan mengingat ini hanya rekening pribadi bukan kepunyaan perusahaan manapun tentu aku mencurigai yang terakhir ini. Sisanya nominalnya tidak begitu besar dan berasal dari beberapa perusahaan...mungkin saham yang ditanam atas nama Jongin" jelas Taehyung penuh semangat.

"Jadi kau mencurigai dana dari kepemilikan pribadi itu?" simpul Chanyeol.

"Jangan-jangan paman yang kemarin mengunjungi ibu Jongin" timbal Jungkook ikut menduga-duga.

"Ya, tentu hanya orang dekat yang menggelontorkan dana sebesar itu. Bisa jadi paman yang kita liat itu, sayang... tapi tak perlu khawatir aku sudah menemukannya. Dia Kim Siwon."

"Kim Siwon?" ulang Jungkook tak percaya.

"Kau kaget? Kau tau dia presedir Kim Corp? Bahkan aku harus mengetik namanya di mesin pencarian, aahhh aku kurang baca koran sepertinya" ujar Taehyung yang lebih keliatan seperti menggerutu sendiri.

"Tunggu..tunggu... aku tidak tau soal Kim Corp tapi bukannya Kim Siwon adalah pemilik sekolahan ini?" ucap Jungkook sampai menutup mulutnya karena terlalu kaget.

"Ayah Suho dan Tao? Bagaimana bisa?" Chanyeol tak kalah kaget.

"Kalau begitu paman yang mengunjungi ibu Jongin adalah Kim Siwon ahjussi. Kau tidak mengenalinya, Kookie? Bukankah kau sering ke rumah Suho?" tanya Taehyung pada kekasihnya.

Jungkook mengusap-usap tengkuknya. "Well, aku tidak pernah bertemu dengannya. Kurasa jadwalnya padat hingga jarang di rumah"

"Baiklah kalau begitu kita sudah dapat kartu as-nya. Dari artikel yang kubaca dirinya mempunyai adik bernama Kim Kangin, ayah Jongin yang meninggal bunuh diri. Jadi secara tidak langsung Kim Siwon adalah paman Jongin. Pertanyaan paman macam apa yang sampai mengirimi keponakannya jutaan won?"

"Mungkin karena kasihan" ujar Chanyeol asal.

"dan menjenguk adik iparnya sesering itu?" tandas Taehyung. "Dan tak ada artikel apa pun tentang ayah Jongin yang bunuh diri, bukankah ini mencurigakan? Seperti ada sesuatu yang di tutup-tutupi," lanjutnya.

"Apa aku boleh menyuarakan isi pikiranku? Aku tau jika dugaanku ini berlebihan, tapi kemungkinan pasti ada bukan. Aku berpikir mungkin saja ayah Jongin bunuh diri karena istrinya berselingkuh dengan Kim Siwon ahjussi yang notabene kakaknya. Parahnya lagi ternyata Jongin oppa adalah bukan anaknya melainkan anak kakaknya. Akhirnya ibunya Jongin jadi tertekan dan merasa bersalah sampai harus di rawat." Jungkook dihadiahi pandangan tak percaya dari kedua pemuda di sampingnya.

"Oke aku terlalu banyak menonton drama sepertinya" sahut Jongkook merasa hipotesisnya lebih mirip sebuah naskah drama.

Cup! Sebuah kecupan mendarat di pipi Jungkook. "Tidak, sayangku...kau mungkin saja benar"

"Yakkkk! Berhenti bermesraan di depanku! Mataku jadi tidak suci lagi!" pekik Chanyeol kelimpungan dihadiahi tontonan kemesraan TaeKook.

"Maaf, hyung...aku lupa kau bujangan lapuk. Baik mungkin dugaan Kookie ada benarnya. Tapi kalau boleh jujur dari foto Kim Siwon ahjussi di internet sama sekali tidak mirip dengan Jongin." Taehyung menatap layar laptopnya yang menampilkan foto Kim Siwon yang menurutnya sangat mirip dengan Suho.

"Tao juga tidak mirip tapi dia anaknya" saut Chanyeol ikut melihat layar laptop Taehyung.

Taehyung mendesah lemas. Pikirannya buntu, mungkin ibu Jongin benar-benar shock suaminya bunuh diri saja ...tidak ada alasan lain. Dan Kim Siwon hanya menjalankan perannya sebagai seorang paman. Tapi dengan uang sebanyak itu dan kedekatan dengan ibu Jongin, semua ini menjadi ganjil kembali.

"Baiklah kita buktikan satu persatu dulu. Dimulai dari tes DNA. Ambil rambut Jongin, Kim Siwon ahjussi, ibu Jongin, Suho, Tao, Nyonya Kim ... aku tidak tau namanya, dan terakhir ayah Jongin. Kookie, kau cari rambut Siwon ahjusii beserta keluarganya dan aku akan mencari rambut Jongin hyung dan bibi. Hyung, bukannya kau ingin membantu bukan?" tanya Taehyung dengan senyum mengerikan.

" _Please_ , jangan bilang kau menyuruhku mencari rambut ayah Jongin yang sudah meninggal. _Come on, guys..._ seorang Park Chanyeol berkeliaran di pemakaman dan menggali makam... _Big No_!" tolak Chanyeol yang sangat takut hal-hal berbau horror.

"Oppa penakut ihhh..!" cemooh Jungkook. Chanyeol hanya bisa mendengus sebal di katai seperti itu.

"Aku tidak menyuruhmu menggali makam, hyung! Kau bisa memutar otakmu mencari apa pun yang bisa di tes DNA" sanggah Taehyung. "Sebagai balasannya aku akan membantumu. Apa yang bisa ku bantu, hyung?"

Chanyeol berhedem sebentar."Ehemm..begini, aku mengkhawatirkan Kyungsoo. Dia sekarang masuk geng Venus bukan? Tapi kemarin aku berpapasan dengannya di jalan raya dekat rumah Jongin. Kurasa – "

"Jangan mengada-ada, hyung! Itu kan jalan umum. Kekhawatiranmu tidak logis" potong Taehyung.

"Dengarkan dulu sampai selesai. Jongin juga akhir-akhirnya selalu pulang dari club lebih awal bahkan dia kadang menolak ikut...dan yang terakhir kemarin kita secara tidak langsung di usir tidak boleh bermalam di studionya walaupun dia beralasan tidak enak badan dan ingin istirahat. Oh ya dia juga sering tidur di kelas. Aku khawatir Kyungsoo ada apa-apa dengan Jongin. Kasian Kyungsooku yang polos."

"Baik..baik...jadi apa yang bisa ku bantu?" putus Taehyung. Sebenarnya dirinya ragu membantu dalam hal ini, kekhawatiran hyungnya ini kemungkinan besar benar mengingat insiden sepupunya menggendong Kyungsoo noona dengan raut wajah sangat cemas.

"Aku ingin mengintai studio Jongin nanti malam. Kau tau kan aku kagetan dan takut setan, jadi kau temani aku okey?" Chanyeol mengulurkan tangannya meminta kesepakatan. Taehyung akhirnya menyalaminya tanda sepakat. "Baiklah, ku temani."

TBC

.

 **Note:**

Jika merasa cerita ini mulai agak absurd, tolong ingatkan saya ya! Seriously, saya rasa kemampuan saya dalam menulis makin kacau belakangan ini...

Cerita ini awalnya menyorot kyungsoo yang menjalani lika-liku yang bersahabat dengan minseok yang notabene siswa terbully, ide awalnya seperti itu. Namun semakin kesini saya tidak sanggup menulisnya karena minseok gambaran sahabat saya yang telah berpulang. Alhasil saya menuliskan minseok akhirnya pindah sekolah demi keselamatannya. Jadi itu alasan kenapa minseok hanya muncul di awal-awal.

Ngga ada yang tanya, thor! Yaudah lah ya, saya cuma share aja. Siapa tau ada yang punya sahabat kek minseok mending segera di laporkan ke guru atau pihak sekolah biar nanti di tindak lanjuti.


	8. Chapter 8

**8**

 **It's A Cheesy Love Story**

.

.

"Rahasia Baekhyun"

.

.

"Kyungie...kau darimana?" tanya Heechul melihat putrinya masuk gerbang rumah menuntun sepedanya.

"Ah, eomma...aku hanya bersepeda pagi-pagi agar sehat" jawab Kyungsoo. Padahal Kyungsoo sudah memberikan jawaban ini berulang kali setiap pagi tapi eommanya tetap akan menanyakannya lagi. Kyungsoo merasa eommanya tau jika ia berbohong, tapi tidak mungkin kan dirinya terus terang dari studio Jongin.

Haechul mengusap rambut anaknya dengan lembut. "Cepat mandi dan sarapan. Eomma akan mengantarmu ke sekolah hari ini"

Kyungsoo langsung menghambur ke pelukan Heechul, memandangnya dengan mata berbinar, jarang-jarang eomma-nya mau mengantar. "Benarkah, eomma? Tumben!"

"Hanya ingin saja" jawab Heechul asal. Kyungsoo menatapnya penuh kecurigaan. Kyungsoo tau benar eommanya sedang merencanakan sesuatu.

Kyungsoo memeluk Heechul lebih erat. "Jangan lakukan apa pun, kumohon!"ucap Kyungsoo memelas.

"Kau tak bisa menghalangiku, Kyungiee..!" ucap Heechul misterius.

Kyungsoo terdiam sepanjang perjalan ke sekolah, duduk di samping kursi kemudi dengan tenang. Berkali-kali Heechul melirik Kyungsoo dan mencoba memulai pembicaan tapi putrinya tak mengeluarkan suara apa pun untuk menanggapi. Heechul menyerah dan ikut diam.

"Ayo keluar, sayang! Kau bisa terlambat" perintah Heechul menarik Kyungsoo yang terus berpegangan pada kursi mobil untuk segera keluar.

"Huuweeee...! Kyungie demam eomma, aku tidak mau sekolah!" rengek Kyungsoo tetap kekeh tidak mau keluar dari mobil eommanya.

"Ayolah, sayang! Eomma tau kau tidak demam, eommamu juga akan masuk ke dalam" ujar Heechul.

Kyungsoo berhenti memberontak dari tarikan eommanya. "Untuk apa eomma masuk ke dalam?"

"Eomma-mu ditugaskan melakukan pemoteran model dari salah satu agensi klien eomma."

"Yasudah eomma pergi saja ke agensi itu" usir Kyungsoo.

"Masalahnya model itu membangkang dan terus kabur, ia tidak mau terkenal di Korea. Huft, padahal pihak agensi sudah bilang majalah yang menampilkan wajahnya akan di jual dalam edisi khusus untuk luar negeri saja, tidak di jual di Korea. Dan dia bersekolah sama denganmu, sayang!"

"Aku akan menyeret bocah tengik itu, gara-gara dia upahku tak segera di transfer... rasanya aku akan mencubit bokongnya dulu sebelum memotretan" seru Heechul terlanjur kesal menarik Kyungsoo keluar dan membanting pintu mobil dengan keras.

Heechul yang berbalut kemeja putih yang sedikit kebesaran namun menonjolkan lekuk tubuhnya di bagian yang tepat di padu dengan celana kulot dan sepatu boots high heels tak lupa tas kamera menggantung di lengan rampingnya. Rambutnya di buat agak ikal di biarkan tergerai agak acak-acakan. Ia berjalan dengan langkah tergesa-gesa ke ruang kepala sekolah, sedangkan Kyungsoo berjalan di belakang sambil menjaga jarak. Bukannya dia malu dengan eommanya, Kyungsoo hanya tidak ingin julukan anak jalang dari kawan-kawannya di dengar eommanya.

" _Bukankah itu Kyungsoo? Itukah eommanya?"_

" _Eommanya yang jalang itu?"_

Heechul menghentikan langkahnya. Memandang sengit kedua siswi yang sedari tadi membicarakan dirinya. "Apa disini boleh melakukan kekerasan, Kyungie?" ucapnya tanpa menoleh pada putrinya sambil melipat tangannya di dada dengan angkuh.

"Tentu tidak boleh eomma. Jangan dengarkan mereka!" Kyungsoo berjinjit menutup telingga eommanya.

Heechul menghembuskan nafas berat. Lalu ia memandangi serius ke dua siswi itu lagi. "Ahhh..aku pernah melihat kalian di gedung Sea Entertaiment. Kalian trainee disana bukan? Sebaiknya segaralah pindah agensi, karena aku akan membuat kalian susah debut" ucap Heechul sumringah. Rasakan itu, batinnya.

Kyungsoo dapat bernafas lega karena mencapai ruang kepala sekolah tanpa ada saling menjambak rambut antara wali murid –eommanya- dengan siswi. Namun takdir membuat Kyungsoo tidak bisa bernafas dengan baik lagi.

Ia melihat Jongin sedang duduk di depan meja kepala sekolah. Entah perkara apa yang ia buat hari ini. Jongin dan Pak Lee segera mengalihkan pandangan ke Heechul yang terlihat mencolok datang menghampiri meja Pak Lee. Sedangkan Kyungsoo memilih menunggu di depan ruangan sambil memantau keadaan lewat jendela kaca

Heechul membungkuk hormat hingga kemejanya yang tidak terkacing secara total membuat dada sintalnya mengintip malu-malu. Kyungsoo dapat dengan jelas Pak Lee menelan ludahnya dengan susah payah.

Sedangkan Jongin berdecih melihat ekspresi kepala sekolahnya lalu tersenyum penuh arti melihat Kyungsoo menempelkan wajahnya ke kaca hingga hidung, bibir dan pipinya tembamnya tertekan dan membentuk pola di kaca. Kyungsoo hanya ingin melihat dengan seksama apa yang terjadi. Tapi bagi Jongin tingkahnya itu sangat menggemaskan.

"Saya Kim Heechul diutus dari Sea Entertaiment untuk meminta ijin membawa siswa Anda bernama Wu Shi Xun untuk melakukan pemotretran hari ini."

"Wu Shi Xun.." Pak Lee menggumankan nama itu sambil mengingat-ingat.

"Saya akan mencarinya sendiri, saya hafal wajahnya. Tentu jika Anda tidak keberatan. Saya hanya punya waktu 15 menit lagi." ucap Heechul tegas sambil melirik jam tangannya.

"Jong! Jong! Aku pinjam PR-mu!" teriak Sehun langsung masuk tanpa permisi menghampiri Jongin yang masih duduk di depan Pak Lee.

"Kena kau!" seru Heechul menyunggingkan senyum mengerikan. Tangannya langsung dengan sigap menggeplak pantat Sehun dengan kerasnya. Sehun yang terkejut patatnya di jadikan sasaran geplakan memekik keras sambil berlari ke samping kursi Jongin. Berharap mendapat perlindungan.

"Yakk! Jauhkan Ahjumma ini dariku! Pak Lee aku dilecehkan!" seru Sehun mengadu ke semua orang disana. Kedua orang yang mendapat aduan Sehun hanya bertampang datar-datar saja tak berniat mengulurkan bantuan ke Sehun.

Heechul menghampiri Sehun dan memegangi krah belakang seragam Sehun agar dapat menggiringnya dengan mudah. Memangnya aku kucing, batin Sehun. "Bocah tengik, kita pemotretan sekarang! Aku akan menjual gambarmu ke situs porno gay!"

"Terima kasih, Pak Kepala Sekolah! Maaf keributan ini, saya permisi!" pamit Heechul sopan diiringi suara nyaring Sehun yang meminta tolong. Ketika melewati pintu ruang kepala sekolah ia melihat putrinya berkontak mata dengan pemuda yang duduk di ruangan tadi. Heechul bertanya-tanya apa hubungan putrinya dengan pumuda itu, bukankah putrinya dengan pemuda berkulit putih bernama Suho...sejak kapan Suho berubah jadi hitam? Namun mengurusi modelnya ini lebih penting sekarang.

"Dia eommamu?" tanya Jongin.

"Ya...sampaikan perminta maafku pada Sehun. Eomma jika sedang jengkel memang seperti itu, beruntung dia tidak mematahkan tulang Sehun" ucap Kyungsoo bergidik ngeri sendiri. Kyongsoo menoleh ke arah Jongin dengan pandangan bingung, "Ngomong-ngomong bagaimana kau tau dia eommaku? Padahal kata orang kami tidak mirip"

Jongin sedikit menundukan badannya agar sejajar dengan Kyungsoo. "Mungkin wajah kalian tidak mirip, tapi di bagian yang lain kalian sangat mirip"

Kyungsoo membulatkan mata owl-nya. "Maksudmu tingkah kami? Aku akui eommaku berkepribadian 4D cenderung agak aneh dan unik tapi dia eomma yang pengertian...apa aku juga aneh menurutmu?"

Jongin mengerutkan dahinya lalu kembali tersenyum sadar Kyungsoo salah menafsirkan disini. "Ya, kau aneh. Tapi bukan itu yang kumaksud."

"Lalu apa?"

"Bercerminlah, maka kau akan tau jawabannya" ucap Jongin sambil mengarahkan pandangannya ke tubuh Kyungsoo, namun Kyungsoo menangkap isyarat Jongin karena sibuk menebak-nebak perkataan Jongin.

"Aku pergi dulu, sampai jumpa besok pagi dan kerjakan PR-mu dulu di rumah. Aku sedang malas membantumu mengerjakan PR" Jongin meninggalkan Kyungsoo yang masih sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri sambil bercermin di kaca jendela ruang kepala sekolah. "Rambutkah?" gumannya berbicara sendiri.

.

.

 **~ It's A Cheesy Love Story ~**

.

.

"Menurutmua apakah aku mirip dengan eommaku, Lu?" Kyungsoo membolak balik tubuhnya lalu mendekatkan wajahya ke kaca di ruang seni. Sangat amat dekat. Hingga kyungsoo sendiri mampu melihat penampakan pori-pori wajahnya.

"Ya, sebagai orang yang pernah memeluk atau mandi bersama denganmu. Kau ingat waktu kecil kita sering mandi bersama di pemandian, kurasa tubuhmu memang mewarisi dari Heechul eomma. Kecil tapi berisi." jelas Luhan menoleh ke arah Kyungsoo yang duduk sambil menutupi wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya.

"Kau tidak apa-apa? Apa perkataanku menyakitimu?" Luhan mendadak khawatir mencoba melepaskan tangan Kyungsoo yang menutupi wajahnya.

"Oh astaga! Kau demam, kyung? Wajahmu merah" seru Lay yang baru kembali dari supermarket untuk membeli minuman.

"Aku tidak apa-apa...hanya malu" ucap Kyungsoo jujur. Dirinya malu karena tubuhnyalah yang maksud Jongin, tentu saja ia berpikiran sama dengan Luhan mengingat kejadian-kejadian yang lalu. Dalam hati Kyungsoo bertanya-tanya, tubuh eommaku kan seksi, apa itu berarti aku juga seksi di mata Jongin?

"Kau bicara apa padanya?" tanya Lay pada Luhan. Luhan jadi gelagapan sendiri, dirinya merasa tidak mengatakan apa pun yang membuatnya malu, ia hanya...

Lay memandangi Luhan yang tiba-tiba tertawa. "Hahahaha...Astaga, Kyung! maaf jika itu membuatmu malu. Aku hanya mengingatkan kita berdua pernah mandi bersama waktu kecil..."

Seketika Lay juga tertawa keras sambil mencubiti pipi Kyungsoo.

Baekhyun yang baru sampai melihat kawan-kawannya bergurau bersama membuat hatinya ikut tersenyum. Alasannya merekrut Kyungsoo bukan hanya karena ia teman kecil Luhan tapi orang-orang seperti dirinya yang hanya punya orang tua tunggal harus merasakan kebahagiaan, begitu juga dengan Kyungsoo. Namun, apa yang ia lihat tadi pagi mulai membuat Baekhyun resah. Kyungsoo tidak boleh seperti dirinya.

"Maaf aku terlambat! Aku harus mengurus kekasih baru Daehyun dulu, sungguh merepotkan ! Wah... sepertinya aku tinggalan berita!" Baekhyun ikut bergabung dengan kawan-kawannya.

"Tidak ada berita apa-apa, kami hanya bercanda lebih tepatnya menertawakan Kyungsoo" ujar Lay antusias. Baekhyun hanya mengangguk paham lalu bergeser duduk ke arah Kyungsoo.

Luhan dan Lay tertegun melihat Baekhyun duduk di samping Kyungsoo apalagi dengan wajah serius. Seorang Byun Baekhyun yang selalu ceria tanpa kenal situasi memasang wajah serius? Apakah ini pertanda buruk?

"Kyung, aku minta kejujuranmu... Aku melihatmu mengobrol dengan Jongin tadi pagi ketika aku tak sengaja lewat di depan ruang kepala sekolah. Apa yang kau dekat dengan Kim Jongin?" pertanyaan yang langsung membuat Kyungsoo agak terkejut.

"Baek!" tegur Luhan memperingatkan Baekhyun untuk tidak menuduh Kyungsoo hanya karena ia mengobrol dengan Jongin dan kebetulan Baekhyun ada disana.

"Kami hanya menyapa. Aku mengenalnya, bukankah tidak sopan jika aku tidak menyapa?" jawab Kyungsoo berharap Baekhyun dapat mempercayai perkataannya.

"Bukannya aku tidak mempercayaimu, Kyung. Kau sekarang temanku, kau bagian dari Venus. Kau tau bukan larangannya?" ucap Baekhyun penuh kekhawatiran dalam nada suaranya.

"Aku dan Yifan membuat kesepakatan itu bukan tanpa alasan, Kyung...dan kalian berdua..Lay...Hanie...mungkin kalian tidak menunjukan keberatan dengan peraturan yang kubuat ini, tapi aku tidak tau bagaimana perasaan kalian..."

"Aku tidak masalah. Pria bukan hanya mereka ngomong-ngomong" sahut Lay. "Aku juga, aku tidak masalah" Luhan ikut menjawab keresahann Baekhyun.

"Terima kasih. Tapi akan lebih baik jika aku menceritakan alasannya, mungkin ini agak terlambat bagi kalian berdua." Baekhyun memandang Lay dan Luhan.

Aura ruangan menjadi sedikit sunyi dibanding biasanya. Luhan sampai mengusap-usap lehernya karena hawa dingin yang tiba-tiba masuk entah dari mana. Apa ini cerita horror?

"Aku sudah mengenal Yifan jauh sebelum kalian. Kami bersekolah di sekolah yang sama, XOXO junior high school. Dulu aku memanggilnya Yifan sunbae atau galaxy fan-fan..." Baekhyun tersenyum getir. "Mungkin kalian melihatku sering bertukar makian dengannya, seakan kami musuh bebuyutan"

"Ya, bahkan ketika Yifan bergurau tentang ajakan bercinta, kau malah menimpalinya lebih baik memilih si caplang Chanyeol" ucap Luhan.

Baekhyun tertawa sebentar. "Kami berpacaran sejak aku kelas dua. Keluarga kami sudah saling mengenal. Aku tidak tau kenapa saat itu aku tergila-gila dengannya, efek hormon remaja mungkin. Berkali-kali kami melakukan di luar batas, ku akui itu suatu kenikmatan yang luar biasa tapi aku harus membayar mahal semuanya."

"Seperti yang aku takutkan, di perutku tumbuh kehidupan. Aku mengatakannya kepada Yifan. Dia kelihatan bingung kala itu, ya bayangkan saja dia belum lulus junior high school tentu suatu pukulan berat baginya. Setelahnya Yifan dan keluarganya datang ke rumahku dengan wajah tak karu-karuan...lebam dimana-mana...sampai aku tak tega hati melihatnya seperti itu." Baekhyun memejamkan matanya beberapa detik untuk sekedar menekan rasa sedihnya mengingat keadaan Yifan kala itu.

"Ibuku dan orang tuanya berdiskusi tanpa kami berdua. Keluarga kami sepakat menggugurkan kandunganku. Begitu juga dengan Yifan, dia tidak menginginkannya," lanjutnya.

"Oh ya Tuhan...bagaimana bisa?" pekik Kyungsoo. Tanganya langsung menggenggam tangan lentik Baekhyun memberikan sedikit kekuatan. Pasti hal yang berat menceritakan ini semua.

"Aku memang sempat mengira kalian mempunyai hubungan di masa lalu. Lalu kalian musuhan karena sudah putus. Aku tidak pernah berpikir serumit ini" ujar Lay ikut sedih mendengar cerita Baekhyun.

"Kau tidak tau betapa sakitnya perutmu karena minum obat penggugur. Rasa sakit dan rasa bersalah melebur jadi satu... Setelah itu semua, Yifan menghilang. Ia tidak bersekolah yang sama denganku lagi, mungkin ia dipindahkan ke China. Aku tidak tau...aku tidak mendapat kabar apa pun. Sampai akhirnya kami berdua bertemu di sekolah ini, di tingkat yang sama."

"Jujur aku masih menaruh kekecewaan dan kemarahan padanya, tapi akhirnya kami sepakat melupakan apa yang sudah kami jalani. Dan aku tidak mau hal ini terulang pada sahabat-sahabatku, kalian..." Baekhyun memandang lembut kawannya satu per satu.

Lay sudah tidak dapat menahan dirinya untuk tidak memeluk dan meyandarkan kepalanya ke pundak Baekhyun. Baekhyun mengusap lengan Lay yang melingkar di dadanya sambil berucap untuk menenangkan, "Tak apa, ini hanya masa lalu...aku sekarang baik-baik saja"

"Yifan juga menerima kesepakatan dariku. Dia juga tak mau dirinya atau teman-temannya menyakiti diriku maupun orang-orang terdekatku. Walaupun aku tidak tau apakah ia juga menceritakan hal ini pada kawannya atau tidak tapi **itu janjinya**. Seburuk apa pun dirinya, ia selalu memegang janjinya"

Baekhyun menatap Kyungsoo dalam. "Kuharap kau sekarang paham perasaanku, kau sudah seperti adikku sendiri. Kurasa Suho pilihan yang tepat, bukankah dia tidak pernah melakukan hal-hal aneh padamu kan, Kyung?"

Kyungsoo mengangguk. Suho memang sangat menghargai dirinya bahkan ia hanya berani berpegangan tangan saja.

"Jangan memilih pilihan yang salah. Sadar atau tidak firasatku mengatakan Jongin menaruh hati padamu. Sebaiknya jangan dekat-dekat dengannya, tidak ada jaminan dia berbeda dengan Yifan" ujar Baekhyun lagi.

Kyungsoo tertampar dengan ucapan Baekhyun. Diam-diam dirinya berpikir ulang bahwa yang dia lakukan salah, konsekuensinya tidak hanya keluar dari geng ini tapi menyakiti hati Baekhyun yang tulus menghawatirkannya. Tapii...

Jongin tiket emas untuk memenuhi tantangan Suho. Jika tantangan Suho tercapai. Itu artinya Suho akan bangga pada dirinya. Bukankah tujuan utamanya adalah Suho, kenapa sekarang dirinya resah? Apa ini salah? Apakah dirinya juga akan seperti Baekhyun? Apakah Jongin dapat di percaya? Apa dirinya harus menghentikan ini semua?

Tidak. Tidak.. tinggal kurang lebih seminggu lagi. Kau hanya perlu menjaga agar tidak terjerat dengannya, Kyung. Ya, pasti bisa. Batin Kyungsoo menyemangati dirinya.

.

.

.

01.12 a.m. Kyungsoo masih belum bisa mengatupkan kedua matanya. Berkali-kali membalik posisi tidurnya. Terus menyakinkan dirinya sendiri untuk terus melanjutkan belajarnya dengan Jongin. Demi Suho.

Getaran hanphone membuat Kyungsoo memutuskan untuk bangun dan segera membaca pesan masuk. Mungkin Suho, Kyungsoo sungguh merindukannya, sudah berhari-hari Suho tidak ada kabar.

From : Suho

Maaf aku baru menghubungimu sekarang. Sebenarnya aku ingin menelponmu tapi kurasa ini sudah terlalu larut jadi aku memutuskan mengirimu pesan. Bagaimana kabarmu? Kirimi aku pesan suara, ceritakan hari-harimu padaku...aku ingin mendengarnya. Aku merindukanmu. Good nite.

Kyungsoo jadi girang sendiri membacanya. Ia akan mengirimkan pesan suara besok. Suho juga pasti sudah mau beristirahat.

1 pesan masuk belum terbaca.

From : Jonginie

Aku tidak tau kenapa sepupuku dan si caplang terus berdiam diri di selokan dekat pagar studioku sejak tengah malam. Jangan datang malam ini. Kerjakan PR-mu. Biarkan jendela kamarmu tetap terbuka.

Kyungsoo memandang jendelanya yang masih terbuka lebar. Hari ini bulan keliatan terang di langit yang hitam, jadi tak ada salahnya membiarkan jendelanya bukan. Soal PR, Kyungsoo sudah mengerjakannya setelah pulang latihan. Jika dirinya tak bisa datang ke studio Jongin, artinya hari ini libur kan. Kyungsoo mendadak tersenyum bahagia. Akhirnya ia tak perlu bangun mendahuli ayam berkokok.

Kyungsoo turun ke dapur membuat segeleas susu coklat untuk dirinya agar mampu tidur nyenyak hari ini. Ketika melihat isi kulkas dirinya tergoda untuk mengambil sisa kue kemarin. "Persetan dengan gendut..Laa~ laa~..." Kyungsoo memakan kue tersebut sepanjang menaiki tangga ke kamarnya sambil bersenandung ria.

"Tsk...Pantas pipimu tembam" desis Jongin yang dengan santainya sudah duduk di kusen jendela kamar Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo mematung dengan kue di tangan kanan dan segelas susu di tangan kiri. Mulut penuh kue. Mata membulat. Di tengah keterkejutannya yang keluar dari mulutnya adalah "Kau mau?" sambil menyondorkan kue bekas gigitannya.

Jongin berdiri mendekati Kyungsoo. Memegang pundaknya dan mendorongnya untuk duduk di kursi belajar. Kyungsoo menurut seperti robot.

"Waktumu tinggal seminggu lagi. Ku akui kau belajar dengan cepat tapi aku tak membiarkan mulutmu di penuhi kue dan perutmu hangat karena susu sementara otakmu kosong tak ada isinya." Jongin dengan telaten mengambil satu per satu buku yang ia butuhkan hari ini dari meja belajar Kyungsoo.

"Aku sampai jauh-jauh kesini. Gara-gara kedua bocah sialan itu aku sampai harus keluar lewat pintu belakang dan mengendap-endap seperti maling. Pantas saja si Park idiot itu juga absen dari club, ternyata ia ingin mengikutiku dan mengintai studioku," keluh Jongin yang sekarang duduk di meja belajar Kyungsoo sambil membaca salah satu buku untuk bahan pembelajaran hari ini. Ngomong-ngomong Kyungsoo hanya punya satu kursi di kamarnya.

"Kenapa jadi kau yang bersemangat mengajariku?" tanya Kyungsoo heran. Jongin menghentikan kegiatan membacanya.

"Aku tidak melakukan sesuatu hal hanya setengah-setengah. Jadi cepat habiskan makanan dan minumanmu!"

"Bagaimana kalau hari ini kita belajar sambil berdiskusi saja. Aku tipe _auditory,_ aku akan lebih mudah mengingat dengan cara mendengarkan."

"Baiklah. Hari ini kita belajar sejarah Korea. Tapi sebelum itu bisakah kita pindah ke ranjang? Aku pegal duduk di meja!" Jongin berjalan ke ranjang Kyungsoo yang bernuansa gambar pororo. Dalam hati Jongin tersenyum geli, bocah seumurannya masih memakai selimut bahkan sprai bermotif kartun.

Jongin duduk bersila di ujung ranjang Kyungsoo. "Ayo kemarilah!" ujar Jongin sambil menepuk-nepuk ranjang Kyungsoo. Akhirnya Kyungsoo hanya bisa menurut duduk bersila di depan Jongin sambil mendekap bantalnya dengan erat.

"Well, aku jadi seperti sedang menceritakan dongeng sebelum tidur untuk anakku" rutuk Jongin menyadari posisi Kyungsoo yang seperti anak kecil sedang mendengarkan cerita. Jangan lupakan mata bulat polosnya. Lengkap sudah.

"Yasudah anggap saja aku anakmu, sekalian belajar..kau juga akan menjadi seorang ayah nantinya" timpal Kyungsoo sok bijak.

"Pikiramu terlalu jauh. Aku tidak berkeinginan mempunyai anak sampai detik ini." Jongin tidak ingin seseorang menanggung kesedihan seperti dirinya, apalagi seseorang itu merupakan darah dagingnya sendiri. Ia merasa dirinya mungkin akan lebih buruk dari kedua orang tuanya ketika menjadi orangtua nanti.

Rupanya pernyataan Jongin tersebut ditanggap berbeda oleh Kyungsoo. _Tidak ada jaminan dia berbeda dengan Yifan._ Ucapan Baekhyun terngiang di kepalanya. Apa jika nanti seseorang mengandung anak Jongin, Jongin akan melakukan hal yang sama dengan Yifan?

"Baiklah kita mulai. Kau tau perang Korea Selatan dengan Korea Utara? Perang antara negara kita dengan Korea Utara disebut dengan _Proxy War_ , kau tau kenapa?"

Kyungsoo menggeleng tidak tau. Jongin mendesah pasrah, bahkan tentang negaranya saja dia tidak tau.

"Dikatakan _Proxy War_ atau perang pecah belah dimana Amerika Serikat dan Uni Soviet yang merupakan negara adikuasa ikut campur dalam dalam urusan suatu negara. Mereka akan membela salah satu negara yang sedang bertikai. Makanya banyak yang menyebut perang perpanjangan tangan, kedua negara adikuasa tersebut tidak bertikai secara langsung tapi melalui negara yang di dukungnya. Negara kita di _back up_ oleh Amerika dan sekutu sedangkan Korea Utara dibantu oleh Uni Soviet dan China. Lalu – "

"Eeemm...Jonginie, bisa kita mulai ke yang lebih mudah. Yang lebih aku pahami mungkin, sejarah Korea...raja-raja Korea di masa lalu. Aku melihatnya di drama korea sepertinya lebih mudah," potong Kyungsoo merasa mengantuk mendengarkan pembicaraan tentang perang.

"Oke..oke...siapa raja yang paling berpengaruh pada jaman Joseon?" Jongin memulai pertanyaan yang mudah agar dapat menarik semangat murid satu-satunya ini.

Kyungsoo berpikir sebentar lalu berseru dengan semangat membara. "Raja Sukjong!"

Jongin melempar tatapan menyelidik, "Aku bertaruh kau menyebutkan namanya karena sering muncul di drama korea bukan?"

Kyungsoo terkekek malu mengiyakan tebakan Jongin. "Ya karena dia muncul di drama Jang Ok Jung dan Dong Yi. Dia raja yang mampu membangun Joseon lebih maju dan makmur, walaupun selirnya banyak. Kurasa dia tidak setia. Kasian permaisuri."

Jongin menyentil dahi Kyungsoo cukup keras hingga reflek Kyugsoo mengaduh cukup keras pula, "Awww...!" . Hingga tanpa mereka berdua sadari, eomma Kyungsoo sampai terkaget terbangun dari tidurnya. Untungnya nasib baik masih menyertai keduanya, eomma Kyungsoo memutuskan terlelap lagi menganggap putrinya tersandung sesuatu ketika keluar dari kamar mandi.

"Sebelum berkomentar seperti itu cari tahu bagaimana kisah sebenarnya," cemooh Jongin membuat memberengut kesal. "Jika kau membaca buku lebih banyak kau akan tau bagaimana menderitanya kehilangan permaisuri pertama Lady Ingyeong beserta kedua anaknya. Lalu membangun rumah tangga lagi dengan Lady Inhyoen dan selama 7 tahun tanpa keturunan dari sang permaisuri, apakah itu yang kau sebut tidak setia?"

"Bernahkah? Apa mungkin sang raja tidak...ehem..e...menyentuh..." Kyungsoo gugup sekali ketika mengatakannya. Bayangkan saja dirinya sedang duduk diranjang bersama seorang pria dan membahas tentang hal-hal tabu.

"Raja tak punya selir sejak permaisuri pertama...sampai akhirnya bertemu Jang Ok Jung dan mengangkatnya sebagai selir. Kita akan membahasnya nanti. Jika dugaanmu raja tak menyentuh permaisurinya lalu bagaimana dia menuntaskan hasratnya biologisnya sedangkan dia tak punya selir. Tidak mungkin bukan dirinya bermain dengan para gisaeng."

"Mungkin raja sudah bisa menekan kebutuhannya yang itu," celetuk Kyungsoo asal.

" _Oh God_ , tujuh tahun tanpa seks. Apa itu sesuatu yang logis?" Kyungsoo mengangguk-angguk yakin jika hal itu adalah logis.

"Oke, _skip. Next_!" seru Jongin menganti topik bahasan karena percuma saja mengajari gadis sepolos Kyungsoo. Acara belajar mereka berlanjut sampai tanpa sadar Kyungsoo sudah tidur pulas di tengah penjelasan Jongin tentang perekonomian Korea yang semakin maju.

.

.

.

Sementara itu di tempat lain dua pemuda tampan sedang melakukan misi. "Hyung! Sampaikan kita disini?" keluh Taehyung sambil menepuki nyamuk-nyamuk yang setia berdengung sangat berisik di telingganya. Taehyung sampai kesal setengah mati menghadapi nyamuk-nyamuk penghuni selokan studio sepupunya itu.

"Sabar, tae! Mungkin saja Kyungsoo datang sebentar lagi. Aku yakin mereka ada main sesuatu di belakang kita" ujar Chanyeol yang ikut menepuki nyamuk yang berterbangan.

"Sudahlah, hyung! Rela kan saja... mungkin mereka tokoh utama dari cerita ini, kita hanya pemeran pembantu yang akhirnya keluar lewat pintu samping. Jadi biarkan saja...!"

Tak mendapat respon dari hyung-nya, Taehyung berhenti menepuki nyamuk untuk melihat keadaan hyung-nya.

"Hyung! Hyung! Kau mendengarkanku tidak sih?" seru Taehyung kesal sambil mengguncang-guncang tubuh Chanyeol yang dingin dan kaku. Bersamaan dengan kecoa yang keluar dari jaket Chanyeol, Chanyeol langsung pingsan dalam pelukan Taehyung. "Hyunggggg~...!" pekik Taehyung seperti layaknya Doo Young di film "Hyung".

 **TBC**

.

.

Note:

Thanks yang udah review, komentar kalian saya terima dengan sangat baik. Saya menyukai sebuah komentar, jadi saya bisa tau kekurangan saya dalam menulis dimana (kecuali typo yap...itu reflek, okey). _But_ , maaf jika masih membingungkan jalan ceritanya..entah pergantian sudut pandang atau yang lain dan disini masih banyak _dirty talk_ ... tapi bagaimana pun semoga masih enjoy baca cerita ini.

Kalau di landa stress berat biasanya temen-temen deket saya entah cewek atau cowok akan melempar guyonan yang terdengar vulgar... _something like 'dirty talk'_ tapi lebih halus sedikit (?). Bahkan kita berinisiatif masang alarm bangun pagi pakai suara chanbaek moans...Dijamin langsung bangun karena di grebek warga. Maap keun otakku yang yadong ini, mak!

Dan doain semoga dosen saya ngga baca ff ini, bisa gagal acc. Oh iya saya selangkah ke depan menuju semprop (bodo amat, thor!) doakan saya segera semprop yap...biar bisa nyenengin suami saya mas Guanlin...eeh salah maksudnya bang Kyungsoo (Maaf khilaf, bang!)


	9. Chapter 9

**9**

 **It's A Cheesy Love Story**

.

.

"Jeju"

.

.

Hari ini hari terakhir tes ujian tengah semester berlangsung sejak dua hari yang lalu. Suho tentu sudah kembali ke sekolah sejak hari pertama tes dan langsung mengobrol santai dengan Kyungsoo sampai membuat Irene merasa terabaikan. Sedangkan Jongin cs juga mengikuti tes dengan khidmat. Besok hari yang di tunggu-tunggu olehnya. Setelah selesai mengerjakan tes-nya Jongin langsung keluar dan mengirimi pesan ke Kyungsoo untuk segera menemuinya. Segera setelah membaca pesan Jongin, Kyungsoo langsung berpamitan pada Suho yang sedari pagi menempel padanya.

"Kau sedang terburu-buru?"

"Mmm...ya. Aku sedang ingin ke cafe sebelah, ada menu baru..kurasa akan banyak yang datang. Jadi kalau tidak mengantri sekarang, mungkin aku tidak akan kebagian"

"Biar ku temani"

Kyungsoo tersenyum kaku mencoba menolak dengan cara halus."Ahh tidak usah...kau pasti capek setelah mengerjakan soal tes. Aku akan mengantri sendiri"

Suho tersenyum maklum akan kekhawatiran Kyungsoo. "Baiklah...kau besok ada waktu?"

"Besok aku akan ke Jeju. Menjenguk saudara"

"Kurasa aku tak bisa melarangmu kesana. Semoga kau menikmati perjalananmu, kabari aku jika kau butuh sesuatu. Aku akan langsung menyusulmu"

Jongin yang sudah sedari tadi menunggu di dekat halte sekolahnya akhirnya menemukan Kyungsoo yang celingak-celinguk mencari keberadaanya. Jongin yang suka iseng membiarkan Kyungsoo kebinguan sampai akhirnya Kyungsoo berdiri di dekat motornya dengan wajah murka sampai alisnya menukik tajam. "Jika aku tak masuk lima besar, aku akan memunuhmu Kim Jongin! Ayo berangkat!" seru Kyungsoo langsung naik keboncengan motor Jongin setelah menghadiahi cubitan keras di pinggang Jongin tentunya.

"Jika kau tak masuk lima besar, kau boleh menciumku sesuka hatimu. Impaskan?" celetuk Jongin mulai melajukan motornya dengan kecepatan tinggi menyusuri jalan kota Seoul menuju bandara Seoul.

"Berhenti berpikiran mesum Tuan Kim! Aku sampai harus merengek kepada eommaku untuk ikut denganmu hari ini" ucap Kyungsoo setengah berteriak karena laju motor yang begitu kencang membuat suaranya susah didengar.

"Kau saja yang keras kepala...aku dengan senang hati meminta ijin kepada eommamu, kau malah melarangku."

"Dengan muka seperti bintang porno sepertimu, mana eommaku percaya. Beda cerita jika Suho yang memintakan ijin." Medengar penuturan Kyungsoo, Jongin berdesis kesal lalu melajukan motornya dengan kecepatan lebih tinggi. Kyungsoo sampai menjerit dan bersumpah serapah.

.

.

 **~ It's A Cheesy Love Story ~**

.

.

Kaki panjang Chanyeol berjalan memasuki sebuah universitas terkenal di Seoul. Setelah bertanya kesana kemari akhirnya dirinya menemukan ruangan bercat putih di hiasi berbagai botol-botol kimia yang tidak Chanyeol kenali kegunaannya. Chanyeol mengucek matanya berkali-kali, mencoba menyakinkan dirinya bahwa di hadapannya sekarang ini adalah Taehyung yang ia kenali sebagai sepupunya Jongin, yang umurnya lebih muda darinya.

"Iya ini aku, hyung! Aku tau aku keren dengan jas lab ini" ujar Taehyung menatap gemas hyungnya yang cuma berdiri di depan pintu lab. Chanyeol pun menghampirinya, menyempatkan diri menyapa Jungkook yang masih dengan seragam sekolah duduk dengan santainya di samping Taehyung.

"Bagaimana kau bisa disini? Kau menyelinap ya?" tuduh Chanyeol.

"Pamanku kepala lab disini. Dia spesialis forensik. Aku pinjam sebentar dan aku akan melakukan tes DNA dengan pamanku tersebut. Well, aku hanya membantunya...aku belum begitu paham. Lumayan kan pamanku melakukan dengan cuma-cuma. Kau tau kan biaya tes DNA di rumah sakit sangatlah mahal. Sebenarnya aku bisa mendapatkan uang sebanyak itu tapi ya...hyung tau kan cara yang kupakai tidak benar" jelas Taehyung. "Bagaimana hyung, kau sudah dapatkan sesuatu dari ayah Jongin?"

Chanyeol menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. "Eemm..."

"Jangan bilang oppa tidak mendapatkannya" tebak Jungkook melihat ekspresi Chanyeol yang terlihat gelisah.

"Tentu aku mendapatkannya" bantah Chanyeol buru-buru.

Jungkook bangun dari tempat duduknya dan mendekat ke arah Chanyeol. "Benarkah?" tanyanya dengan tatapan menyelidik.

Melihat kekasihnya dalam jarak sangat dekat dengan pria lain, Taehyung langsung menggeret Jungkook untuk kembali ke posisi awal. Duduk. "Aaiishh, Kookie...jangan dekat-dekat dengan Chanyeol hyung. Nanti kau suka padanya!"

Jungkook kembali ke tempat duduknya sambil menggerutu kesal atas kecemburuan kekasihnya yang berlebihan.

"Jadi..mana? kau ambil bagian apa, hyung?" tanya Taehyung seakan menanyakan bagian mana tubuh ayam yang ingin ia goreng.

"Rambut...tapi..." Chanyeol menjeda kalimatnya.

"Wow...benarkah? Eh bukannya paman Kangin di kremasi. Hyung, mencoba menipuku ya?" seru Taehyung dengan nada tinggi.

"Hyung harus sportif, hyung sudah janji...aku saja sampai menjambak rambut Jongin hyung agar mendapatkan rambutnya. Awalnya aku berencana mengambil darahnya tapi kupikir terlalu kejam. Sebenarnya aku bisa mengambil spermanya tapi itu terlalu menjijikan..eww! jadi aku menjambaknya saja..hehehe!" Taehyung tertawa girang akan hasil yang ia dapatkan dari misi 'mari menjambak rambut Jongin hyung secara brutal' mengingat sampai Jongin mengaduh kesakitan. Bayangkan saja Taehyung tidak hanya mendapatkan satu helai tapi hingga 5 helai dengan mencabutnya secara bersamaan. Bayangkan bertapa sakitnya.

"Kau penganut BDSM yakk!" seru Chanyeol dengan nada tinggi sampai Jungkook menutup telingganya agar tidak mendadak tuli.

"Tentu tidak. Kau tau kan rambut Jongin hyung sangat kuat. Sudahlah...jadi mana rambutnya?"

Chanyeol memberikan plastik berisi 3 helai rambut ke Taehyung. "Sebenarnya aku tidak yakin ini rambut ayah Jongin. Tapi hanya ini yang bisa kuambil dan – "

"dan apa?" tanya Jungkook.

"dan kemeja ayah Jongin tentunya. Aku mengambil rambut itu dari kemeja ayah Jongin yang di simpan oleh Siwon ahjussi. Aku bertemu dengannya, dia benar-benar mirip Suho lho!" ucap Chanyeol seceria mungkin. Tanpa Taehyung dan Jungkook sadari tangan kanan Chanyeol meremas kertas di dalam sakunya. Ia mengingat betul perjuangannya selama berhari-hari demi tercapainya tes DNA ini.

 **Flashback**

 _Teriknya matahari tak menghangi Chanyeol manjalankan misinya mendatangi tempat penyimpanan abu jenasah ayah Jongin. Chanyeol pikir ayah Jongin dimakamkan tanpa di kremasi sehingga dirinya harus menggali makam layaknya pencari harta karun._

 _Kedatangan Chanyeol langsung disambut petugas yang menghantarkan ke lemari lemari kaca yang penuh dengan foto-foto beserta guci-guci kecil berisi abu mendiang foto tersebut. Ketika menyebutkan nama Kim Kangin, petugas tersebut langsung menggiringnya ke ruangan yang berbeda._

 _Hanya ada satu foto besar di bingkai dengan bunga-bunga. Aroma dupa yang pekat mulai membuat Chanyeol bergidik ngeri dan mengurungkan niatnya mencuri sedikit abu dari ayah Jongin. Chanyeol bersimpuh di hadapan foto tersebut dan memberikan penghormatan tak lupa memberikan sedikit doa untuk arwah ayah kawannya tersebut._

" _Ahjussi, saya Chanyeol kawan putra anda. Maaf kan saya sudah berniat mengambil abu ahjussi. Saya hanya ingin membantu Jongin dan ibunya. Walaupun saya bukan putra ahjussi, tolong lindungi saya layaknya ahjussi melindungi putra anda sendiri. Tolong bantu saya dan berikan petunjuk apa yang harusnya saya ketahui. Semoga ahjussi tenang di alam sana."_

 _Begitu Chanyeol selesai memanjatkan doa, seorang laki-laki paruh baya berjalan mendekatinya. Suara sepatu pantofel menggema di ruangan tersebut. Angin membuat asap dari dupa berhembus tak tentu arah._

" _Anda siapa?" suara dari laki-laki itu membuat Chanyeol mau tak mau menoleh ke arahnya. Pria itu seumuran ayahnya, dengan stelan kemja putih dengan jas tersampir di lengan kanannya dan karangan bunga di tangan kirinya._

" _S-sayaa...teman putra beliau. Anda siapa?" Chanyeol memberanikan diri bertanya balik._

" _Saya kerabat dari keluarga Kim."_

" _Kalau boleh tau apakah menemui Siwon ahjussi adalah hal yang susah?" tanya Chanyeol hati-hati. Dirinya mulai menyusun rencana baru untuk mencari barang-barang peninggalan ayah Jongin siapa tau ada rambut yang rontok melekat di salah satu baju._

" _Tidak, jika kau sudah membuat janji penting. Tapi tak usah khawatir...datanglah ke Kim corp. Jika resepsionis menanyakan apakah kau sudah membuat janji, katakan bahwa kau sudah membuat janji dengan sekretaris Kang."_

 _Chanyeol berfikir sebentar. Sekretaris Kang siapa? Tapi akhirnya Chanyeol hanya bisa menurut dan berterima kasih. "Kalau begitu saya pamit duluan. Terima kasih bantuannya ahjussi"_

 _Laki-laki itu membalasnya dengan senyuman sambil berguman pelan. "Semoga kau berhasil, nak"_

 _Sesegera setelah dari pemakaman Chanyeol menaiki taksi menuju Kim Corp. Mata bulat Chanyeol berbinar takjub sampai mulutnya tak bisa mengatup saking terpananya dengan bangunan perusahaan yang begitu megah._

" _Uwaahhhh!" ucapnya takjub. Tak membuang waktu lama Chanyeol langsung memasuki lobi menuju meja resepsionis. Dengan mengikuti saran dari paman yang ia temui di pemakaman, dirinya langsung di beri kartu id card khusus karena yang ia tuju adalah ruangan pemimpin Kim Corp. Tentu tidak sembarang orang bisa masuk._

 _Setelah lift terbuka dirinya memencet tombol 88 lantai paling atas gedung ini dengan senyum sumringah. Para pegawai disana langsung berbisik-bisik tidak jelas, Chanyeol tak mempedulikannya. Entah perasaan Chanyeol saja atau memang semua pegawai di lift ini enggan keluar._

 _Berbeda dengan lantai sebelum-sebelumnya jika sampai di lantai tujuan lift akan membuka sendiri, tapi di lantai paling atas ini pintu lift tak kunjung membuka. Chanyeol jadi bingung sendiri. Ia melirik pegawai-pegawai di sampingnya dengan wajah bingung. Lalu seorang wanita dengan rok ketat dan blezer berdehem sebentar lalu berguman, "Tempelkan kartumu, kau punya kartunya bukan?"_

 _Chanyeol langsung ber-Ohh ria. Pintu pun terbuka namun hanya Chanyeol yang keluar, sedangkan yang lain hanya tetap berdiri di dalam lift sambil memandangi setiap sudut lantai khusus ini. Rasa penasaran mereka akhirnya terjawab, memang lantai ini khusus di desain begitu megah dengan ukiran-ukiran dan kristal-kristal yang dipadu interior yang dominan berwarna putih._

" _Kalian tidak keluar? Kalian ingin bertemu dengan Siwon Ahjussi kan?" tanya Chanyeol dengan polosnya._

 _Beberapa dari mereka tak bisa menyembunyikan kekagetannya sambil menutup mulut mereka dengan tangan. Takut lalat nyasar ke mulut mereka. Walaupun itu tidak mungkin lalat berterbangan di gedung semegah ini. Mereka semua menjadi gelagapan sendiri bingung memberikan jawaban apa untuk Chanyeol._

" _Ahh...kami salah ruangan sepertinya! Kami permisi dulu!" ucap salah satu pegawai pria langsung cepat-cepat memencet tombol agar lift segera menutup sebelum kepergok pimpinan perusahaan mereka._

 _Di hadapan Chanyeol sekarang meja kerja yang cukup rapi, bahkan tumpukan berkas-berkas di susun sangat rapi. Jas hitam tersampir di punggung kursi, di belakang si pemilik jas yang memandangnya dengan ramah. Jauh dari kata seram. Well, sekarang Chanyeol tau kenapa wajah Suho begitu angelic, ayahnya saja kelihatan ramah dan berwibawa seperti ini._

" _Perkenalkan saya Chanyeol. Maaf saya sebenarnya belum membuat janji" Chanyeol memulai percakapan dengan perasaan tidak enak._

" _Tak apa, nak...Santai saja. Apa ada sesuatu yang penting hingga kau jauh-jauh datang kemari? Apa anakku berbuat buruk padamu?"_

" _Bukan..bukan putra anda..maksudku ini tentang Jongin. Jongin memintaku mengambil beberapa barang peninggalan ayahnya. Tapi dia tidak memberitahuku dimana letaknya. Dia belakangan sangat sibuk jadi susah di hubungi...hehehe" Chanyeol mengarang cerita sebisanya. Walaupun tidak masuk akal._

" _Aku menyimpan semuanya di rumahku. Adikku bunuh diri sehingga apartement-nya banyak kenangan buruk, Jongin pun tidak mau tinggal disana. Jadi aku berinisiatif mengambil barang-barang keluarga adikku dan menyimpannya di sebuah ruangan di rumahku, lalu apartemennya di renovasi dan aku sewakan. Aku tak berani menjualnya karena itu masih hak milik adikku" jelas Siwon dengan nada rendah. Chanyeol masih bisa menangkap rasa sedih di setiap kalimatnya._

" _Mungkin kalau Jongin mau tinggal disana, mungkin suatu hari nanti. Tapi aku lebih berharap dia tinggal bersamaku, lebih baik tinggal bersama keluarga bukan?"_

 _Chanyeol mengangguk mengiyakan. "Emm..apa ahjussi adalah wali sah-nya? Maaf jika kata-kata saya lancang"_

 _Siwon tersenyum. "Ya, sampai putraku Suho kadang merasa cemburu dengan Jongin. Aku tau itu, walaupun dia tak mengatakannya secara langsung."_

" _Sepertinya anda sangat menyayangi putra Anda"_

" _Tentu, tapi keponakanku Jongin lebih membutuhkanku" suara Siwon menjadi lebih lirih. "Kau bisa mengambilnya di rumahku. Ini alamatnya! Ruangannya ada di lantai dua paling pojok. Aku akan menelpon kepala pelayan agar menyambutmu dan mengantarmu" Siwon memberikan secarik kertas berisi alamat rumahnya._

" _Terima kasih Ahjussi!" Chanyeol membungkuk memberikan hormat atas bantuan yang diberikan._

" _Bolehkah aku bertanya? Apa kau kenal gadis yang bernama Kyungsoo?"_

" _Ya, ia satu angkatan denganku dan putra Anda. Dia keka- ...maksudku saya mengenalnya tapi tidak begitu dekat" Chanyeol hampir saja keceplosan ingin berkata bahwa Kyungsoo adalah kekasih putranya. Bisa saja ayah Suho tidak setuju hubungan Suho dengan Kyungsoo, seperti di drama-drama. Pikir Chanyeol yang terlalu banyak menonton drama korea dengan eommanya._

" _Tidak perlu takut begitu. Aku sudah tau di kekasih putraku, tapi aku tak pernah bertemu langsung dengan gadis itu. Suho berencana bertunangan dengannya, aku tidak masalah dengan itu. Aku mempercayakan semua pada putraku, hanya saja ..."_

 _Chanyeol menajamkan pendengaranya. Bersiap menyimpan semua percakapan ini dengan baik._

" _Suho anak yang agak ambisius. Jika ia menginginkan sesuatu, apa pun akan ia lakukan sampai tujuannya tercapai. Jika dia sudah mendapatkannya, dia tidak akan melepaskannya dengan mudah. Aku hanya khawatir putraku memaksakan perasaan gadis itu."_

" _Dari yang kulihat Kyungsoo menerima putra Anda tanpa paksaan. Hanya saja kita tidak tau bagaimana dalamnya perasaan seseorang bukan? Aku tidak tau jika ia menyukai seseorang selain putra Anda, tapi yang ku tau seseorang selain putra Anda juga menyukai gadis itu. Sebaiknya minta putra Anda menjaganya dengan baik."_

" _Kurasa tanpa kuminta, ia akan melakukannya. Baiklah, jika kau butuh bantuan jangan sungkan mintalah bantuan padaku. Jongin sudah seperti putraku sendiri, jadi teman keponakanku juga aku anggap sebagai putraku."_

 _Percakapan singkat tersebut, cukup membuat Chanyeol mendapat fakta baru jika Kim Siwon adalah wali sah Jongin dan rencana pertunangan Suho. "Aiiishhh...kenapa firasatku jadi tidak enak begini" gerutu Chanyeol sambil menyetop taksi yang lewat._

 _Sesampainya di kediaman Kim Siwon dirinya langsung di sambut kepala pelayan dan di antar sesuai tujuannya. Sejauh mata memandang hanya ada pelayan yang hilir mudik kesana kemari._

 _Ruangan yang tempat menyimpan barang-barang keluarga Jongin terlihat rapi dan bersih. Bukankah harusnya sebuah gudang penyimpanan berdebu? Chanyeol sampai mencolek tumpukan kardus, jarinya tetap bersih. Tak ada debu yang menempel. Chanyeol akhirnya memilih berfikir positive, mungkin Kim Siwon adalah orang super bersih yang tak membiarkan debu mampir apalagi menempel di rumahnya._

 _Chanyeol mulai membongkar kardus-kardus berisi buku-buku. Pernak-pernik entah milik siapa. Foto-foto yang mengambarkan betapa bahagiannya keluarga kecil mereka. Pakaian bayi. Mungkin pakaian Jongin waktu bayi. Pakaian wanita dewasa. Pakaian pria dewasa. Dapat!_

 _Dari 20 baju yang ia bongkar tak ada satu pun helai rambut yang menempel. Chanyeol sampai geram sendiri, mengacak-ngacak rambutnya frustasi. Ayolah aku hanya butuh satu helai saja, batin Chanyeol sambil membongkar barang-barang lainnya._

 _Mata Chanyeol berhenti ke sebuah kotak kado yang cukup besar. Dengan rasa penasaran ia membukanya dengan hati-hati. Sebuah tuksedo abu-abu lengkap dengan kemeja putih. Chanyeol mengeluarkannya dari kotak tesebut dengan mata berkaca-kaca saking bahagianya. "Terima kasih telah membantuku paman!" ujarnya memindahkan dua helai rambut itu ke kantong plastik yang ia bawa._

 _Ketika Chanyeol melipatnya kembali, sebuah kertas jatuh dari saku kemeja. Berisikan tulisan tangan yang Chanyeol duga tulisan tangan ayah Jongin. Chanyeol melipat kertas tersebut dan menyimpannya dalam saku celananya. Semoga ini petunjuk yang berguna. Batin Chanyeol._

.

.

.

.

Couple Kaisoo rupanya sudah sampai di pulau Jeju setelah dari bandara mereka berdua menaiki bus menuju penginapan milik ibu Jongin untuk sekedar melepas penat dan berganti pakaian yang lebih santai. Mereka menempati kamar presidential suite dimana terdapat 2 kamar tidur, ruang tamu, ruang makan.

Kyungsoo keluar dari kamarnya mengenakan kaos putih pendek bergambar pororo dan hot pants jeans yang memperlihatkan kaki putihnya. Tak lupa sendal etnik dengan tali yang melingkar di pergelangan kakinya.

Melihat penampilan Kyungsoo, Jongin membuang nafasnya pelan lalu melepas kemeja hitam bercorak kotak-kotaknya lalu menyimpulkannya ke pinggang Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo yang bingung atas apa yang di lakukan Jongin hanya bisa menatap Jongin dengan mata bulatnya O.O

"Lemak pahamu bergelambir tak enak di pandang" caci Jongin yang sekarang hanya memakai kaos tanpa lengan berwarna putih yang cukup longgar dan celana pantai yang bercorak daun-daun hijau bercampur garis-garis biru hitam.

Kyungsoo menunduk menyibak kemeja Jongin yang menutupi pahanya. "Apa pahaku bergelambar seperti pantat tapir?" tanya Kyungsoo lirih.

"Sudahlah...ayo kita ke pantai!" Jongin menarik tangan Kyungsoo untuk segera mengikutinya.

Ternyata akses dari penginapan menuju pantai cukup dekat hanya 15 menit saja mereka berdua berjalan kaki. Suara deburan ombak begitu nyaring terdengar. Bau asin air laut yang segar. Pohon kelapa yang menambah keindahan berjejer sepanjang pantai. Dan yang paling Kyungsoo sukai adalah pasir putih yang membentang luas cukup untuk membauat kastil pasir yang besar.

Kyungsoo langsung berlari dengan dengan cekatan melepas sandalya mendekati ombak kecil yang datang. Jongin yang masih berjalan dengan santainya hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala sambil tertawa geli melihat tingkah kekanak-kanakan terdengar suara Kyungsoo cekikikan ketika ombak menyapu kakinya sebatas betis.

"Jongin kau tak kesini?" seru Kyungsoo sambil melambai-lambai meminta di temani.

Jongin akhirnya melepas kaosnya dan ikut bergabung. Namun dirinya berjalan ke tengah laut melewati Kyungsoo yang merendam kakinya di pinggir pantai saja."Yakkk! kau mau bunuh diri eoohh?" pekik Kyungsoo.

Air laut lama-lama menelan tubuh Jongin hingga pundaknya, lalu tiba-tiba siluetnya tak kelihatan lagi membuat Kyungsoo panik setengah mati. "Jongin! Jongin! Jangan bercanda Jongiinnn!" jerit Kyungsoo langsung ikut berenang ke tengah lautan. Tak menemukan yang ia cari, Kyungsoo semakin panik menengok kanan kiri dimana hanya ada air laut yang hampir menelan badannya.

"Jonginiee!" pekiknya terdengar sangat pilu. Matanya jadi panas siap mengeluarkan air mata. "Kenapa kau mengajakku kesini hanya untuk bunuh diri bodoohhh! Aku tak mau di bawa ke polisiii hiks..hiks..hiks...Jongin!"

"Siapa yang bunuh diri hah?"

Kyungsoo langsung berbalik menemukan Jongin sedang berenang di belakangnya. Ya, Jongin hanya menyelam sebentar melihat ikan-ikan kecil yang berenang. "Kau menangis?" ucap Jongin tak percaya.

"Ku pikir kau mati tenggelam" jawab Kyungsoo jujur.

Jongin terkekek pelan dan langsung berenang mendekati Kyungsoo. Air laut yang sepundak Kyungsoo bagi Jongin hanya di bawah dadanya saja. "Ya Tuhan gadis pendek sepertimu berenang sampai ke tengah laut hanya mencariku. Kau tak takut tenggelam apa? " goda Jongin. Tangannya menangkup kedua pipi gembil Kyungsoo.

Chupp~! Jongin mengecup kelopak mata Kyungsoo. Tangan Jongin yang mulanya berada di pipi kini menyusuri rahang dan berhenti di tengkuk. Menuntun bibir heart shape tersebut bertemu dengan bibir plum miliknya. Jongin mulai menyesapinya dengan lembut dan pelan. Kenyal dan manis cukup untuk menjadi sebuah candu setalah ini.

Tak cukup sampai di situ, Jongin mulai memangut bibir atas dan bawah Kyungsoo secara bergantian. Ciumannya yang lembut perlahan lahan berubah menjadi sedikit terburu-buru seakan-akan bibir Kyungsoo adalah sebuah es-krim yang akan meleleh jika tak cepat di jilat.

Kerja otak Kyungsoo menjadi lumpuh total. Hingga pasokan udara mulai menipis menyadarkanya untuk menghentikan ciuman panas ini. Tanga kecil Kyungsoo mulai memukul-mukul dada tan yang mengkilap karena basah bercampur efek cahaya mentari. Jongin melepaskannya dengan perasaan sedikit tidak rela.

Kyungsoo mulai mengatur nafasnya namun tetap menatap wajah Jongin yang berkerut bingung. "A-aku t-tidak tau ...apa maksudmu – "

"Aku juga tidak tau" potong Jongin dengan nada dalam dan berat.

Kyungsoo mencari kebohongan dalam wajah Jongin namun yang ia temukan hanyalah wajah sarat akan kebingungan juga sama seperti dirinya."Ayo kembali ke darat...sepertinya laut membuat pikiran kita kacau" Jongin berenang duluan meninggalkan Kyungsoo yang masih menerka-nerka apa artinya semua ini.

Suasana menjadi canggung takala mereka duduk berdua di atas pasir putih memandang laut lepas. Jongin berinisiatif memulai pembicaraan terlebih dahulu. "Bagaimana dengan dance-mu? Apa kau sudah siap?"

"Ya, tinggal beberapa gerakan lagi." sahut Kyungsoo sekenanya, tanganya sibuk menggambar asbtrak di pasir dengan ranting.

Suasana kembali sunyi. Karena Jongin bingung harus basa-basi seperti apa lagi.

"Aku tidak tau harus mengobrolkan apa lagi..aku juga tidak tau kenapa kita menjadi canggung seperti ini. Jika kau menungguku meminta maaf atas ciumanku tadi, maaf aku tidak dapat melakukannya."

"Yasuda, tak usah minta maaf jika tak mau" Kyungsoo menghela nafasnya pelan. "Asal kau tau itu ciuman pertamaku," lanjunya.

"Yang ke dua lebih tepatnya. Hanya beda lokasi saja," koreksi Jongin.

Reflek Kyungsoo meraba lehernya. "Tck..kau membuatku semakin kesal saja. Krystal-ssi sampai kesetana gara-gara melihat tanda yang kau berikan di leherku. Aku tidak tau apa yang membuatnya semarah itu. Dia mengerikan."

"Tentu dia marah" timpal Jongin santai. "Kita baru putus beberapa hari tapi aku sudah menandai orang lain...dan sekadar informasi saja kami selama ini 'bermain bersih' tapi aku malah meninggalkan bekas di lehermu. Gadis mana yang tak cemburu."

"Kenapa kalian putus? Kurasa Krystal-ssi benar-benar menyukaimu"

Jongin tidak siap dengan pertanyaan ini. "Ya, aku tau itu...aku mengenalnya dengan sangat baik, begitu juga sebaliknya. Kami bahkan akan bertunangan, tapi aku memutuskan menghentikan ini semua. Aku tak suka di atur, sedangkan dirinya sudah muak tak jua mendapatkan kendali atas diriku. Kurasa kami akur hanya di ranjang saja." jongin mengakhiri dengan tersenyum getir.

"Aku sangat berbeda dengan Suho, bukan?" Kyungsoo hanya mengangguk tak berniat berkomentar lebih jauh.

"Jongin, kau apa kau mendengar suara orang menangis?" tanya Kyungsoo yang merasa mendengar suara anak kecil menangis.

"Ya, aku mendengarnya. Bocah itu sedari tadi sudah menangis" ucap Jongin menunjuk anak laki-laki yang berdiri sambil menangis kencang.

"Yaaakkk! KIM JONGINNN! Kau tau dia sedari tadi dia menangis kenapa kau diamkan saja!" sembur Kyungsoo pergi menghampiri anak laki-laki itu.

Dari kejauhan Jongin bisa melihat Kyungsoo sedang membujuk bocah itu agar ikut dengannya. Ajaibnya bocah itu berhenti menangis dan menurut pada Kyungsoo.

"Nah ini Jongin hyung. Ayo kenalkan dirimu sayang." Namun anak laki-laki itu malah bersembunyi di kaki Kyungsoo.

"Hyung itu celam" ucapnya sambil menunjuk Jongin dengan jari telunjuk mungilnya. Sedangkan Jongin hanya memasang wajah datarnya, ini bukan kali pertama anak kecil tak suka dengannya. Jongin sudah biasa mendapatkan makian dari anak kecil.

Kyungsoo segera membisikan sesuatu ke telingga anak laki-laki itu. Lalu dengan langkah kecilnya mendekati Jongin dan membungkuk. "Anyeoongg, hyung...namaku jiwoniee. Eommaku pelgi cebentar, tapi eomma tidak balik balik." Adunya pada Jongin.

"Berhenti menatapku dengan mata berkilau seperti itu"

"Huuweee...Kyungcoo noona...Hyung membentakkuu...huweeeeee!" Jiwon langsung menghambur memeluk kedua kaki Kyungsoo.

"Bagaimana kalu kita main pasir saja, kita buat istana yang besar. Jiwoniee mau, humt?" Kyungsoo berjongkok sambil menggusap poni Jiwon.

Sambil menggerutu akhirnya Jongin juga yang menggali pasti dan menyusunnya menjadi istana pasir, sedangkan Kyungsoo sambil menggandeng Jiwon mencari kerang untuk menghias istana pasir mereka.

"Aiishhh...mereka kelihatan bahagia sekali layaknya ibu dan anak. Sedangkan aku harus bergelut dengan pasir menyebalkan ini" gerutu Jongin namun tangannya tetap setia menepuk-nepuk gundukan pasir yang sudah hampir mirip sebuah benteng istana.

"Hyungg..aku dapat kelanggg banyakkk" ucap Jiwon ceria memamerkan kerang yang ia dapat. Jongin hanya meliriknya saja lalu kembali mengacuhkannya. Jiwon kembali bersiap mengadu kepada Kyungsoo dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

"Ck...dia mengadu pada eomma jadi-jadiannya lagi. Mana kerangmu? Sini biar hyung pasang!" seketika Jiwon mendekati Jongin dan mengadahkan tangan kecilnya yang berisi beberapa kerang.

Dengan setia Jiwon berjongkok, kedua tangannya memanggku kepalanya. Melihat Jongin dengan telaten menghias istana untuknya. Kyungsoo sampai gemas melihatnya.

Merasa di perhatikan Jongin melirik Jiwon, Jiwon langsung melemparkan senyum manisnya. Kedua alis Jongin bertautan seraya berujar, "Entah mataku yang minus atau aku rindu dengan si idiot Park Chanyeol. Lihat wajahnya mirip Bekhyun dan si idot Chanyeol. Apa aku mulai berhalusinasi?"

"Untuk kali ini aku setuju denganmu. Mungkin kalau mereka berdua punya anak, mungkin jadinya seperti Jiwon" balas Kyungsoo ikut memeperhatikan wajah Jiwon.

"Apa cudah jadi, hyung?" tanya Jiwon.

"Ya...sudah jadi" Jiwon langsung bersorak senang, memandangi istananya dengan takjub.

"Cekalang Jiwon punya istana. Apa istana Jiwon ada kamar mandinya?" tanyanya.

"Kenapa? Kau mau bunuh diri di kamar mandi?" Jongin berbalik tanya dengan nada tak bersahabat.

Jiwon langsung menunduk takut dimarahi Jongin. Matanya berkaca-kaca lagi. Tanpa Kyungsoo dan Jongin sadari, celana Jiwon sudah basah dan mengalir sepanjang kaki kecilnya hingga sepatunya ikut basah.

"Ya Tuhan...apa susahnya bilang kau ingin buang air kencing? Jika kau tak bisa kencing sendiri, kau bisa meminta bantuan orang dewasa..bukan kencing sembarangan seperti ini." Jongin sampai mengusap kasar wajahnya. Ia tak menyangka mengurus anak kecil semerepotkan ini.

Merasa dimarahi Jiwon masih berdiri dan menangis tertunduk. Ia mau mengadu dan memeluk Kyungsoo tapi tubuhnya basah kena air kencingnya. Ia bingung mencari perlindungan kemana.

"Sudahlah Jongin, dia kan anak kecil." "Jiwoniee ikut noona yuk! Noona bantu bersihkan, Jiwon tidak mau pakai celana basah dan bau pesing kan?" Kyungsoo mencoba menenangkan kedua belah pihak.

Jiwon menggeleng pelan. "Tapi Jiwon malu, Kyungcoo noona kan pelempuan."

Hampir saja Jongin menceburkan dirinya ke laut dan langsung berenang ke Seoul. Dia hanya anak kecil, kenapa mempermasalahkan jenis kelamin.

"Bukankah eommamu juga perempuan?" tanya Kyungsoo bingung.

"Itu belbeda, dia eommaku. Tentu aku tak peluh malu" jawab Jiwon dengan polosnya.

Dari pada masalah mengompol ini semakin runyam, Jongin berinisiatif melepaskan satu persatu sepatu Jiwon yang basah karena air kencingnya. Lalu menurunkan celana pendeknya beserta celana dalam. Sekarang Jiwon hanya memakai kaos mengulurkan tangan kirinya untuk di gandeng Jongin menuju kamar mandi terdekat, sedangkan tangan kirinya menutupi selangkangannya yang tak tertutup apa pun.

Jongin sebenarnya ia merasa kasian jika bocah kecil itu harus mengimbangi langkah kakinya jika ia gandeng, terlebih sepertinya ia merasa malu karena tak memakai celana. "Hyung gendong saja ya"

Dengan cekatan tangan kanannya berpegangan pada leher Jongin dan tangan kirinya masih menutupi selangkangannya. "Sudahlah lepaskan saja tangan kirimu, hyung kan sudah menggendongmu. Tidak akan ada yang liat"

Jiwon celingak-celinguk, akhirnya kedua tangan kecilnya melingkar pada leher Jongin. "Telima kasih, hyung!"

Tiba-tiba perasaan Jongin menghangat mendengarnya di barengi sifat jailnya mulai muncul. "Jadi kau benar laki-laki?" tanya Jongin mengarahkan pandangannya ke area privat Jiwon.

"Tentu saja. Lihat Jiwon punya bulung" Jongin terkekek pelan berhasil mengerjain bocah ini. "Benarkah? Hyung tak melihatnya, ku pikir kau anak perempuan karena sering menangis"

"Itu kalena punya Jiwon macih kecil, nanti jika Jiwon cudah becal nanti bica sebecal punya appa. Jiwon menangis kadang-kadang saja" elak Jiwon tak mengakui kecengengannya.

"Jiwon kan laki-laki, laki-laki itu harus kuat...tidak boleh sering menangis ne! Kalau Jiwon hanya bisa menangis bagaimana bisa melindungi eomma-mu"

"Kan ada appa"

"Bagaimana jika saat itu appamu tidak ada?"

"Eeemm..." Jiwon berpose berpikir. Jongin pun tersenyum sambil mengusak rambut lebat Jiwon. "Janji dengan hyung mulai sekarang jangan sering menangis dan mengompol. Janji?"

"Janji." Kedua jari kelingking berbeda ukuran itu saling bertaut.

Karena hari mulai petang dan sang surya sudah hampir terbenam di ufuk barat. Jongin dan Kyungsoo memutuskan untuk kembali ke penginapan. Kyungsoo yang sudah terlihat tak punya tenaga hanya sekedar berjalan menuju penginapan akhirnya mengiyakan ketika Jongin menawarkan punggungnya untuk menggendong.

Kedua tangan Jongin berada di bawah lutut Kyungsoo untuk menyangga agar tidak jatuh, Kyungsoo pun melingkarkan tangannya di bahu lebar Jongin. Eomma Jiwon sebenarnya sudah datang setelah Jongin dan Jiwon kembali dari kamar mandi, tapi rupanya ia masih ingin bermain jadi terpaksa Kyungsoo harus lari kesana kemari menuruti Jiwon yang tak punya rasa lelah. Jangan tanyakan Jongin dimana? Dia hanya duduk dan berjemur di pinggir pantai.

"Kau lelah?" tanya Jongin.

"Apa masih perlu kujawab." Balas Kyungsoo lirih. "Aku baru tau mengurusi anak kecil itu semelelahkan ini" racaunya.

Jongin tersenyum maklum. "Makanya aku tak berkeinginan mempunyai anak"

"Kudoakan kau mendapat anak secepatnya"

"Tidak perlu repot-repot kau doakan. Sekarang saja aku sedang menggendong seorang bayi besar yang berat dan tidak menggemaskan sama sekali."

"Hei? Siapa yang kau katai bayi besar? Ngomong-ngomong jika kau mau jadi ayahku juga tidak apa-apa sih. Aku tidak punya ayah selama ini."

Jongin menengok ke arah gendongannya. "Maaf aku lupa"

"Jadi kau mau menjadi appaku?" tanya Kyungsoo jadi bersemangat.

"Tidak"

"Apa kau mau jadi daddy ku?"

"Tidak"

"Apa kau mau jadi appa dan daddy ku"

"Tidak. Ngomong-ngomong itu sama saja."

"Jadi kau ingin jadi apa? Oppaku?"

"Tidakkkkk" tolak Jongin mulai kesal karena Kyungsoo teus mengoceh dan bergerak-gerak.

"Jongin oppa~ bukankah itu terdengar lucu...hahaha"

"Ya itu akan lucu dan menyenangkan jika kau menyebutnya sambil mendesah di bawahku. Lalu kau melahirkan anakku dan menyebutku daddy. Bagaimana kau setuju?"

Kyungsoo langsung menjambak rambut belakang Jongin. "Berhenti berpikir yang tidak-tidakkk!"

"Aiishh...kenapa orang-orang belakangan ini suka menjambak rambutku." Jongin mengingat Taehyung yang beberapa hari yang lalu menjambaknya dengan brutal. Mereka iri pada rambutku pasti, pikir Jongin.

"Berbaik hatilah padaku. Aku sudah repot-repot membantumu dua minggu ini. Setelah ini mungkin kita tak bisa sedekat ini. Kita sudah tak punya hubungan apa-apa lagi."

"Jongin aku mau jatuh!" protes Kyungsoo merasa tubuhnya semakin melorot sampai tangganya berpeganggan di leher. Jongin sedikit mengguncang tubuh Kyungsoo untuk membenarkan posisi gendongannya.

"Ya kita tidak ada alasan bertemu lagi...tapi bukankah kita teman?" ujar Kyungsoo pelan dan menopang dagunya di bahu kiri Jongin.

"Teman ya?" ulang Jongin merasa kata teman bukanlah status yang ia harapkan dari hubungan ini.

"Walaupun kau menyebalkan, tapi aku tetap mau jadi temanmu" tutur Kyungsoo tak menangkap maksud Jongin. "Kau tak mau berteman denganku? Jangan-jangan kau sangat membenciku?"

"Jika aku membencimu mana mungkin aku menciumu, bodoh" guman Jonginn samar-samar terdengar. Kyungsoo mendengarnya mengatakan sesuatu langsung menengok wajah Jongin. "Hah apa? Kau ingin membunuhku? Aku juga mendengarmu mengataiku bodoh!"

"Aku tidak mengatakan apa pun."elah Jongin. "Dan jangan bernafas di.. leherku!" peringat Jongin tiba-tiba suaranya menjadi berat karena terangsang. Udara hangat dari indra penciuman Kyungsoo seakan menggelitik syarafnya. Membuat pikirannya mendadak menjadi kotor. Bahkan sekarang ia berpikiran bagaimana jika bibir berbentuk love itu menjelajahi lehernya.

"Baiklah. Tapi bolehkah aku pinjam bahumu? aku mengantuk~". Tanpa persetujuan Jongin, Kyungsoo sudah menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu lebarnya sambil menikmati guncangan dari langkah kaki Jongin.

"Dasar.." Dalam hati Jongin berharap agar hari ini waktu berjalan lebih lambat agar dapat menikmati moment-moment seperti ini. Ia tau setelah ini Kyungsoo tak membutuhkannya lagi tapi bolehkah ia berharap lebih jauh. Meskipun dirinya sendiri belum yakin dengan perasaannya sendiri, tapi ciuman yang ia berikan tadi mungkin jawaban atas pertanyaan yang selama ini muncul di hatinya.

TBC

 **Note:**

Maap keun author ya jika kali ini typonya melebihi yang biasanya. Soalnya buru-buru ada janji ketemuan dan ini pakai wifi kampus (maklum ngga modal hehehe). Jadi males baca lagi.

See you di chapter berikutnya...insya'allah sebelum puasa. Ngga mungkin kan nulis enaena pas bulan suci... _Astagfirullah_ _,_ _naudzubillah min dzalik_ _(Sok banget kan, tau artinya aja kagak ..Kkkk)_


	10. Chapter 10

**WARNING!**

 **Tolong yang merasa dedek-dedek gemes**

" **..pergi..pergilah...datanglah lain chapter..." *auto nyanyi***

 **Demi kepolosan kalian mohon yang merasa dibawah umur dan tidak sanggup membaca adegan dewasa. Tanpa mengurangi rasa hormat saya menyarankan skip saja chapter ini.**

 **Saya ngga mau nanggung dosa orang banyak, dosa saya sudah banyak setara dengan para gadis yang hamil online gara-gara Sehun. Semoga kalian tidak kecewa dengan jalan cerita yang sudah saya reng-reng (bahasa apa sih ini?) jauh-juah hari.**

 **Walaupun saya prediksi banyak yang bakal berkomentar, "Kog gitu sih, thor! Adek ngga rela!", saya akan sangat amat maklum. Ada kalanya jalan hidup orang itu ngga selalu semulus kaki mbak-mbak SNSD. Kata dosen saya mata kuliah** _ **solution focused brief theraphy**_ **"Masa lalu itu kek spion, bolehnya di tengok sesekali doang, yang paling penting adalah sekarang dan masa depan." Jadi yang penting masa depan kaisoo yekan? Yekan?**

 **Dari pada author mulai ngelantur ngga jelas. Sekian pidato dari saya.**

 **10**

 **It's A Cheesy Love Story**

.

.

"Aku tidak tau perasaan apa ini, aku tidak tau apa yang membuatku sekacau ini hanya karena mendengarmu akan meninggalkanku."

.

.

Semua siswa berdesak-desakan melihat peruntungan mereka pada tes kali ini. Begitu juga Kyungsoo yang sudah tak sabar melihat hasil belajarnya kali ini. Dengan badan kecilnya ia menerobos kerumunan, namun tak juga mencapai papan pengumuman karena banyaknya siswa yang juga penasaran. Tapi netranya melihat punggung seseorang yang ia kenali.

"Jonginie!" panggilnya sambil menepuk pelan bahu Jongin. Jongin menoleh melihat siapa yang menepuknya. "Kau sudah melihat pengumumannya? Aku peringkat berapa?" tanya Kyungsoo tak sabaran.

"Maafkan aku.." ucap Jongin bernada sedih. Kyungsoo mulai gelagapan dan mencari celah agar dapat melihat seberapa mengenaskan peringkatnya. 1. Kim Suho, 2. Kim Jongin, Irene, 4. Kim Chen, 5. Do Kyungsoo.

"Do Kyungsoo..." ucap Kyungsoo lirih. "Aku!" ia menunnjuk dirinya sendiri seperti korban tabrak lari yang kehilangan ingatannya. "Aku...Akuuu! Aku berhasill!" pekiknya girang tersadar jika namanya masuk lima besar.

Ketika ia ingin keluar dari kerumunan, dirinya menemukan Jongin melipat tangannya di dada sambil tersenyum bahagia melihat murid satu-satunya akhirnya berhasil menduduki lima besar. Butuh perjuangan ekstra ngomong-ngomong. Ia sampai membuat 100 soal tiap mata pelajaran, memperkirakan soal-soal yang mungkin di keluarkan. Jongin sampai tertawa geli melihat dirinya sudah seperti cenayang.

"Akuuuu berhasillll, Jonginieee!" Kyungsoo yang masih terbawa euforia keberhasilannya tanpa pikir panjang menabrakan dirinya ke tubuh Jongin. Memeluknya dengan erat. Jangan ditanya bagaimana keadaan Jongin sekarang. Shock sudah pasti. Sampai dirinya mendapat serangan jantung kecil secara mendadak.

Kyungsoo mengangkat wajahnya memandang orang yang ia peluk. "Terima kasih, Jonginie~" ucapnya lalu berjinjit memberikan kecupan ringan di pipi Jongin.

Chup. Satu kecupan yang membuat kesadaran Jongin bercerai-berai. Ia tak mendapat serangan jantung kecil lagi, sekarang dirinya yakin jatungnya sudah menggelinding jauh lalu meledak dengan tiba-tiba. Kurasa Jongin perlu ambulance sekarang juga.

"E-eh...maafkan aku. Aku terlalu bahagia" Kyungsoo melepaskan pelukannya dan membungkuk minta-maaf. Sedangkan Jongin masih berdiri memegangi pipinya seperti orang bodoh. Melihat kondisi Jongin yang memprihatikan Kyungsoo berinisiatif melambai-lambaikan tangannya di depan wajah Jongin.

"Kurasa pipiku yang satunya akan iri" ungkap Jongin membuat pipi tembam Kyungsoo bersemu merah. "Kalau tidak mau ya sudah, padahal aku punya kado untukmu lho!" Jongin menyeringai jahil lupa jika beberapa detik yang lalu dirinya seperti orang bodoh hanya karena sebuah kecupan ringan.

Kyungsoo menekuk wajahnya seolah-olah dirinya sedih tak jadi di beri hadiah. "Kemarikan tanganmu!" pinta Jongin. Kyungsoo mengulurkan tangan kirinya, Jongin mulai melingkarkan gelang tali berwarna hitam berbandul kayu berbentuk daun dimana terukir huruf J di tengah daun. Kyungsoo baru sadar jika tangan kanan Jongin juga memakai gelang yang sama hanya saja bukan huruf J disana tapi K.

Jongin menyunggikan senyumnya takala gelang itu sudah melikar di tangan putih Kyungsoo. Tanpa Kyungsoo tau ketika mereka di Jeju diam-diam Jongin pergi ke toko souvernir dan meminta sang pengrajin mengajarinya membuat sebuah gelang.

Dari kejauhan Luhan melihat semuanya tanpa kecuali. "Apa aku terkena serangan halusinasi mendadak? Siapa pun tolong sadarkan aku!" Menjawab gumanan tak jelasnya, pipi mulusnya tiba-tiba di cubit dengan keras oleh sebuah tangan, sampai Luhan mengaduh kesakitan.

"Yakkk! Appooo!" pekiknya melihat pemuda jakung berdiri di dekatnya dengan wajah datar.

"Apa? Aku hanya membantu thaja, kau butuh di thadarkan kan?" sahut Sehun mendapat tatapan murka dari Luhan.

"Apakah Suho tau ini semua? Ya Tahun Kyungie ku yang polos kenapa jadi begini" keluh Luhan merutuki apa yang dilihatnya.

"Thuho tak akan tahu, jika mulut thekthimu tetap menutup rapat. Thuho pasthi tak thuka mendengar kedekatan mereka. Aku tak berminat melihat adu jototh"

Luhan menatap Sehun heran. "Apa thih? Thehun memang tampan, tapi liatnya biatha thaja" ujar Sehun dengan pedenya.

"Kau cadel?"

Sehun langsung menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangan besar dan panjangnya. "Aaiiththhhhh...pathhi karena Thehun hauth biathanya thehun tidak cadel, theriuth. Lulu punya thuthu?"

"Lulu? Kau memanggilku Lulu? Kau minta apa? Thuthu?" Luhan bingung sebenarnya bocah ini ngomong apa sih.

Sehun kesal sendiri karena Luhan tak juga paham, akhirnya ia berpikir sebentar lalu ide melintas di benaknya. "Aku bertanya apa kau punya thuthu?" ucapnya sambil mengarahkan pandangannya ke payudara Luhan yang terbungkus seragam sekolah.

"Thuthu!" cicit Luhan melirik area tubuhnya yang menonjol tersebut. "Yakkk! Mesumm! Mau mati kau ya!" sembur Luhan murka.

"Ya ampun Thehun kan hanya menjelaskan kata thuthu bukan thuthu-nya dari thitu. Orang tampan thelalu thalah. Huft...Thehun capek!" Sehun nyelonong pergi meninggalkan Luhan yang masih bersumpah serapah.

.

.

 **~ It's A Cheesy Love Story ~**

.

.

Di kediaman keluarga Kim sedang mengadakan makam malam bersama. Kim Siwon selaku kepala keluarga berada di ujung meja, sedangkan sebelah kanan berisi Nyonya Kim Jessica dan Suho dan sebelah kiri diisi Kim Tao. Namun makan malam mereka belum juga dimulai karena masih ada satu orang yang di tunggu oleh si kepala keluarga.

Langkah kaki terdengar memasuki ruang makan mereka yang megah. "Maaf aku terlambat. Aku ada urusan dengan teman-temanku" ucap Jongin segera duduk di sebelah Tao.

"Anak-anak berandalan itu pasti"cerca Tao pelan namun Kim Jongin dan Kim Siwon dapat mendengarnya dengan jelas. Kim Siwon hanya bisa menghela nafas maklum sifat putrinya yang satu ini.

"Ya memang mereka semua berandalan. Maaf jika itu membuatmu malu ataupun kesal, Tao-ssi," sahut Jongin setenang mungkin.

"Kau pasti salah menilai Tao-ya. Aku sempat bertemu dengan temannya Chanyeol, dia sopan dan sangat ramah. Oh iya dia juga tampan dengan senyum lebarnya...aku tidak keberatan jika kau dengannya Tao-ya" tutur Siwon

Chanyeol? Jongin tidak tau kenapa kawannya itu menemui pamannya. Apa yang sedang kau rencanakan, Chan? Hal yang sama juga melintas di pikiran Suho. Jarang-jarang teman Jongin bertemu dengan appa-nya.

"Lebih baik aku menjomblo hingga tua, appa" Tao bersungut tak suka. Kim Siwon hanya menanggapi dengan tertawa tipis.

"Aku senang bisa makan malam dengan keluargaku lagi, mengingat kesibukan kalian yang begitu padat." Kim Siwon melirik istrinya yang tak bersuara sedari tadi. "Aku ingin memberikan kabar bahagia. Aku sudah setuju jika Suho akan bertunangan dengan kekasihnya sebulan lagi. Bukankah begitu?"

"Ya, Appa. Aku akan memberi tahunya nanti ketika malam pentas seni sekolah. Dan aku punya satu permintaan lagi, appa." Kim Siwon menaikan sebelah alisnya, memberikan isyarat agar putrnya menyatakan permintaannya. "Kyungsoo masuk lima besar dalam tes kali ini, sebagai hadiah akan keberhasilannya maukah apaa membantuku menghilangkan dan menindak tegas semua bentuk bullying di sekolah kami? Kurasa appa bisa mengkonsultasikannya dengan Pak Lee."

Tao langsung pucat pasi mendengar pemintaan kakaknya.

"Tentu aku akan mengabulkannya" balas Kim Siwon yakin. "Apa Kyungsoo juga jadi korban bully di sekolahnya?"

"Tentu tidak, appa. Hanya saja sahabatnya dulu jadi korban bully beberapa siswi, sekarang sahabatnya sudah pindah. Ia hanya tak mau kejadian tersebut menimpa siswa yang lain"

"Aku cukup kagum dengannya, kurasa hatinya sangat lembut. Bagaimana menurutmu, Jess?" Kim Siwon meminta pendapat istrinya. Walaupun hubungan mereka tak begitu baik tapi Siwon tetap menempatkan Jessica sebagi istrinya.

"Ya, aku setuju. Kurasa dia gadis yang baik. Eomma sarankan jangan buru-buru, kalian masih muda. Yakin kan dulu perasaan kalian. Kau tak ingin menjalin pertunangan maupun pernikahan dengan keragu-raguan bukan?" ucap Jessica kepada putrannya.

"Jess...!" tegur Siwon merasa istrinya mencoba menyindir hubungan mereka berdua.

"Suho harus tau. Jangan sampai ketika menikah nanti kau menyesal karena baru sadar yang kau cintai bukanlah istri maupun suamimu. Kau tak akan bahagia jika memaksakan perasaan seseorang hanya karena ego dan harga diri" lanjut Jessica tak menghiraukan teguran suaminya. Entah perasaan Jongin saja atau memang benar jika bibinya sedang memandangnya lekat-lekat.

"Baik, eomma." Suho yang sudah paham keluarganya yang memaksakan untuk utuh hanya bisa mengiyakan nasihat eommanya. Mereka lebih banyak makan asam garam.

"Bagaimana denganmu, Jongin? Apakah kau akan segera menyusul Suho setelah tidak berhasil dengan Nona dari keluarga Jung?" Siwon mengalihkan pembicaraan karena merasa tak nyaman urusan keluarganya sampai di dengar keponakannya.

"Belum, samchon. Kurasa aku belum seberuntung Suho mendapatkan gadis seperti **Kyungsoo** " Jongin menekan kalimatnya di akhir.

Kedua mata pemuda keluarga Kim itu saling beradu pandang. Menerka-nerka pikiran satu sama lain. Bagi Suho, foto antara Kyungsoo dan Jongin mungkin hanya cara Jongin membalas dendam, tapi dalam hati kecilnya merasa ada banyak hal yang tak ia ketahui.

"Apa gadis yang kau sukai menolak keponakan paman yang tampan ini?

"Aku belum menyatakan perasaanku, samchon. Tapi setelah mendengar Suho akan bertunangan, sepertinya aku akan menyatakan perasaanku secepatnya. Siapa tau gadis yang kusukai juga akan bertunangan, aku tidak akan rela jika itu terjadi." Ucap Jongin membuat tangan Suho diam-diam mengepal di bawah meja.

"Mendengarmu berkata begitu, kurasa kau lebih mirip eommamu. Semoga berhasil, nak! Baiklah ayo kita makan, pasti kalian sudah lapar" Siwon memberikan kode kepada pelayan untuk menghidangkan malam spesial ini. Semuanya mulai menyantap makanan dengan khidmat kecuali Nyonya Kim yang duduk terpaku dengan garpu dan pisau tak kunjung membelah potongan daging panggang bertabur saus yang menggoda lidah. Pikirannya melayang etah kemana.

"Yuri-ssi ya..tentu... mana mungkin ia mirip appanya" Jessica menarik ujung bibirnya sambil memperhatikan suaminya sedang menyantap makanannya.

.

.

.

H-1. Kyungsoo sudah merampungkan gerakan dancenya yang bercampur tarian traditional Korea. Dimulai dengan kelembutan dari tarian Korea di akhiri gerakan energik khas dance modern. Bahkan Lay hampir menyelesaikan memodifikasi hanbok yang akan di gunakan Kyungsoo hingga nantinya bagian Chima (Rok Hanbok) nya dapat di singkap ke belakang, digantikan celana panjang ketat memperlihatkan kaki ramping Kyungsoo. Sedangkan Jeogori (bagian atas baju) di lepas. Begitu bayangan Lay.

"Lebih baik kau cepet beristirahat, Kyung! Jangan khawatirkan perfommu. Pasti hasilnya bagus, kau sudah berusaha keras," ujaar Baekhyun meminta Kyungsoo berhenti berlatih.

"Aku takut lupa gerakannya, baek!" keluh Kyungsoo.

"Tak apa, aku akan di belakang penonton memberikanmu instruksi jika kau lupa gerakannya, " bujuk Baekhyun (Dulu guru sanggar tari author pernah ngibul kaya gini nih biar anak-anaknya ngga resah gelisah #curhat dikit yap)

"Terima kasih baek! Kalau begitu aku pulang duluan. Sampai jumpa besokk!" Kyungsoo memberikan pelukan satu persatu pada kawannya mulai dari Baekhyun, Lay, dan Luhan.

Luhan sampai harus memaksakan senyumnya ketika gelangang yang di pakaian Jongin melingkar di tangan kiri Kyungsoo. Luhan sangat dilema saat ini, haruskah ia membiarkan kawan kecilnya ini bersama orang yang ia pilih walaupun harus menghianati gengnya sendiri. Walaupun nantinya Kyungsoo berakhir seperti Baekhyun.

"Seperti Baek.." ucap Luhan lirih.

"Akhhh!" jerit Lay yang jari telunjuknya tertusuk jarum hingga darahnya mengenai Chima Kyungsoo yang berwarna putih. "What the.. hanya tinggal satu bunga saja padahal. Jarum sialan!" maki Lay buru-buru mencari obat merah dan plester.

Melihat Chima yang bernoda darah membuat hati Luhan semakin tak karu-karuan. "Kenapa perasaanku jadi tidak enak..." guman Luhan memeganggi dadanya. Baekhyun sampai mengerutkan dahinya melihat Luhan terlihat lebih resah di banding Kyungsoo yang besok malam perform untuk pertama kalinya.

.

.

"Kenapa perasaanku jadi tidak enak..."di tempat lain Chanyeol juga menggumamkan hal yang sama. Dirinya sedang bersama Taehyung, Chanyeol mencari teman untuk menemaninya membuat lagu dengan gitar yang ia bawa dan Taehyun adalah teman yang cocok. Tidak berisik dan sibuk sendiri dengan laptopnya. Entah apa yang ia kerjakan. Membobol uang atau situs presiden mungkin. Entalah, Chanyeol tak peduli.

"Karena kau terlalu banyak menulis lagu sedih, hyung!" sahut Taehyung tanpa menengok ke arah hyungnya.

"Aku tidak sedang bercanda, Tae..."

"Aku kan hanya menyahuti saja biar hyung tidak seperti orang gila berbicara sendiri."

"Eh, hyung...hyung yang lain kemana? Kenapa tiba-tiba hari ini hujan deras?" tanya Taehyung menatap jendela cafe yang yang di penuhi air hujan yang membuat jalur di kaca.

"Entalah, mungkin karena hujan mereka jadi tidak berkumpul seperti biasa. Mungkin Yifan sedang menghangatkan ranjangnya. Sehun pasti sedang membuat susu panas. Jongin paling sedang latihan dance dengan Taemin kembarannya (?). Aiishh...kenapa perasaanku jadi begini? Apa efek hujan?" Chanyeol jadi ikut memandangi jendela cafe.

"Malam yang di selimuti awan gelap, hujan yang turun, petir yang menyambar-nyambar, jalanan yang sepi. Bukankah ini seperti latar di film-film kriminal atau mungkin sebuah adegan sedih menguras air mata." Tebak Taehyung mendramatisir keadaan.

Masih dalam posisi memandangi hujan dari balik kaca cafe sambil memangku gitarnya, raut wajah Chanyeol menjadi sendu. Perasaanya tidak tenang. "Tae~...perasaanku sangat kacau tanpa sebab. Mungkin hal buruk akan terjadi. Sebelum aku menangis meraung-raung karena hal buruk tersebut – "

"Hyung, kau ingin apa?" potong Taehyung tak tahan mendengar hyungnya mengoceh mendramatisir suasana lebih dari yang ia lakukan tadi.

"Maukah kau memelukku, Tae~?"

"Demi celana dalam Sehun hyung harus impor dari Amerika karena ukurannya yang abnormal... Aku masih 'lurus' dan waras, hyung!" tolak Taehyung kejam.

"Baiklah, terima kasih infonya" balas Chanyeol lemah.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo menyusuri jalan menuju halte terdekat sambil membawa payung. Kyungsoo juga heran kenapa hari ini tiba-tiba hujan datang padahal tadi siang langit masih cerah. Ia merogoh saku celana sport-nya merasa handphonenya bergetar tanda telepon masuk. Jonginie.

"Hallo. Siapa pun anda tolong bawa kekasih anda pulang. Ia mabuk berat dan saya sekarang harus menutup kedai. Kedai bibi ada di persimpangan dekat taman pinggir sungai han. Kalau bisa datanglah secepat mungkin."Cepat-cepat Kyungsoo menyetop taksi kalau menunggu bus bisa-bisa Jongin sudah di depak jadi gelandangan.

Setelah berputar-putar di taman pinggir sungai han akhirnya ia menemukan pemuda yang duduk sendirian di kursi kedai, kepalanya ia sandarkan di meja. Mejanya penuh botol botol kosong. Seorang perempuan setengah baya dengan celemek lusuh membereskan meja lainnya bersiap menutup kedai. Bibi pemilik kedai itu mendatangi Kyungsoo.

"Maafkan bibi, kau harus kesini di tengah hujan seperti ini. Hanya nomormu yang bisa bibi hubungi, aku sudah menelpon dua nomor terakhir yang sering pemuda ini hubungi tapi tidak di angkat," ucap bibi itu sambil mencoba membangunkan Jongin. Jongin hanya melenguh pelan tak menanggapi sang bibi pemilik kedai.

"Tidak apa, bi. Saya akan mengurusnya." Kyungsoo mencoba menggoyang-goyangkan tubuh Jongin. Tidak mungkin kan dia menggendong tubuh besarnya. "Jongin, kau harus pulang!"

Mendengar suara Kyungsoo, Jongin membuka matanya lalu berguman layakya orang teler. "Kyungsoo~"

"Ya, ini aku. Ayo kita pulang, kau minum terlalu banyak."

Di tengah hujan yang mengguyur kota Seoul bergitu deras. Kyungsoo keluar dari taksi sambil memapah tubuh pemuda yang lebih besar darinya tanpa payung. Akan sulit memapah Jongin sambil membawa payung. "Harusnya ku seret saja!" rutuk Kyungsoo sudah di depan pintu studio Jongin.

"Mana kunci studiomu?" tanya Kyungsoo. Jongin tak menjawab apa pun. Kyungsoo mengecek kantong saku jaket Jongin. Tidak ada. Tangan kecilnya merambat ke saku celana Jongin, tangannya merasakan tekstur besi bergelombang. Dapat.

"Sshhhhh..aahh..!" Tiba-tiba bibir plum Jongin mendesah pelan merasakan gerakan kecil membelai pahanya.

"H-huh?" mata Kyungsoo mengerjap bingung. Namun melanjutkan aktifitasnya membuka pintu. Bahunya sudah sangat pegal sekarang.

Kyungsoo mendudukan Jongin di matras di tempat Jongin biasa latihan dance. Kyungsoo terlalu capek untuk menggiringnya sampai ke kamar. Studio Jongin gelap, sehingga Kyungsoo mencari sakelar lampu tapi sudah berkali-kali ia memencetnya namun tak juga hidup lampunya. "Aisshh...pasti gara-gara hujan deras listrik jadi padam."

Kyungsoo kembali menghampiri Jongin yang duduk tertunduk di atas matras dan bersandar pada tembok kaca. Lalu duduk di sampingnya. Kyungsoo takut gelap. Setidaknya ada sama-sama manusia di tempat gelap seperti ini. Jika setan muncul setidaknya ia bisa melempar Jongin sebagai tameng.

"Soo-ya~" pangil Jongin serak sambil mengangkat kepalanya menghadap Kyungsoo. Mau tak mau Kyungsoo menoleh. Dirinya baru sadar mata pemuda di hadapannya ini tak seceria biasanya, matanya sayu seperti sedang bersedih.

Tiba-tiba bibir plum tersebut mendekat ke arah bibir lainya yang berbentuk hati. Kyungsoo langsung memalingkan wajahnya. Jongin menarik kepalanya sedikit menjauh, menatap wajah Kyungsoo lekat-lekat mencari jawaban atas penolakan yang ia terima.

"Jangan tinggalkan aku!" ucap Jongin lirih. Dengan jarak sedekat ini Kyungsoo mampu mencium bau alkohol yang keluar dari mulutnya. "Aku tidak tau perasaan apa ini, aku tidak tau apa yang membuatku sekacau ini hanya karena mendengarmu akan meninggalkanku. Aku dan ...Suho - " Jongin menyebut nama itu dengan pelan namun tak dapat menyembunyikann amarahnya.

"Dapatkah kau memilihku?" meskipun itu sebuah pertanyaan namun Jongin mengucapkannya sarat akan pemohonan. Tanpa sadar tangan Kyungsoo sudah berada di sebuah dada bidang dan mencengkaram kuat kain jaket yang melapisinya. "Tidak! Tidak, Jongin! Aku tak dapat memilih!" Kyungsoo menggeleng kuat.

Pandangan Jongin berkabut karena amarah dan perasaan kecewa menyelubungi hatinya. Kyungsoo merasakan pundahknya di cengkam sangat kuat hingga tulangnya bisa remuk kapan saja. Diiringi dengan Jongin menyambar kasar bibirnya lalu melumat dan mengisapnya tanpa henti. Tak lupa menggigit bibir bawah Kyungsoo agar lindahnya dapat mengabsen satu persatu gigi yang tubuh disana.

"Hhmmm...ummmhhh...J-jongg...mhhh.."

Tangan kekarnya berpindah ke tengkuk, menekan kepala Kyungsoo untuk memperdalam ciumannya. Manis dan memabukkan, Jongin rasa ia akan bertambah mabuk. Sedangkan, tangan Jongin satunya menelusup ke dalam kaos. Merasakan kulit halus perut menyentuh tangannya. Tangannya semakin merambat ke atas, menemukan gundukan yang terbungkus bra.

Kyungsoo semakin memberontak mendorong tubuh Jongin menjauh dari tubuhnya. Cukup untuk menghentikan aksi cabul Jongin. Jongin mengusap saliva yang menetes dari bibirnya, mata tajamnya menatap Kyungsoo mencoba menafas dengan benar. Dengan dada yang naik turun dan bibir bengkak, ohh jangan lupakan saliva yang juga menjuntai di bibirnya yang terbuka. Sungguh merupakan pemandangan yang erotis.

"Sadarkan dirimu, Jongin!" seru Kyungsoo.

JDERRR! Petir yang menyambar membuat kilatan cahaya menerpa wajah Jongin. Membuat Kyungsoo melihat dengan jelas ekspresi pemuda di depannya ini walau hanya hitungan detik saja. Seperti anak kecil terbuang yang menodong siapa pun yang melintas di hadapannya dengan pistol.

Pikiran Jongin mulai menggelap. Kesadarannya yang minim membuat nafsu mulai mengambil alih dirinya di tambah libidonya yang terus meningkat semenjak mengecap kembali bibir gadis yang ia cintai. Bagi pro seperti dirinya hal yang mudah membuat lawannya tak berkutik, bahkan wanita seliar Kyrstal saja berakhir kewalahan setiap kali Jongin menyentuh dan menyetubuhinya seperti binatang.

Jongin menindih tubuh kecil Kyungsoo dan merobek paksa kaosnya hingga terbelah menjadi dua lalu melemparnya tak tentu arah. Kyungsoo yang terus memberontak akhirnya harus pasrah ketika tangan kecilnya di cekal dan di tahan di atas kepalanya.

Mata Kyungsoo sudah berkaca-kaca dan terus berusaha menyadarkan Jongin dengan pekikan ketakutannya. "Jonginnn...hiks..hiks..kumohon sadarlah!" Jongin seakan menulikan telinganya malah membungkam bibir bengkak itu kembali. Puas dengan bibir hati, bibirnya mulai menjelajah leher mulus dan putih itu dengan hisapan dan gigitan hingga meninggalkan hickey. "Sssshhh...Jonggg...h-hent-tikannnn...ngghhh!"

Desahan Kyungsoo membuat Jongin lebih besemangat menjelajah leher ke dada. Melihat kedua bukit masih tertutup bra, tangan kanan jongin yang menganggur menarik bra tersebut ke atas hingga membuat puyudara Kyungsoo tertekan dan menyembul ke pangkal payudaranya. Payudara ranum dan kencang dengan puting coklat muda bersemu pink. Hanya melihatnya saja siapa pun pasti yakin betapa lembutnya kulit payudara Kyungsoo.

Melihat hidangannya sudah tak tertutup apa pun Jongin langsung melahapnya, menyedotnya dengan kuat, menarik dan menggigitnya hingga Kyungsoo memekik keras menahan sakit di kedua buah payudaranya. Karena payudara satunya tak luput dari tangan Jongin yang menganggur. Ia meremasnya dengan kuat di selingi dengan mencubit dan menarik putingnya hingga menjadi tegang dan kemerahan.

Bibir Jongin terus merambat turun hingga perut rata Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo merasakan gelombang gelayar aneh di perutnya hingga membuatnya bergerak-gerak tak nyaman dengan semua sentuhan ini. Hingga akhirnya Jongin melepaskan cengkraman di kedua tangannya untuk membuka jaket dan bajunya sendiri hingga bertelanjang dada. Di lanjutkan dengan melucuti celana sport yang Kyungsoo pakai.

Kyungsoo sekarang hanya mengenakan bra yang tak berfungsi sebagai mestinya dan celana dalam hitam masih bertengger di tempatnya, setidaknya sampai saat ini. Kurasa Jongin tak menyukai celana dalam itu, dia langsung meloloskannya dari kaki jenjang Kyungsoo. Tanpa buang-buang waktu, Kyungsoo di paksa melebarkan kedua pahanya hingga mengkangkang lebar menampilkan varginanya yang tembam dan berwarna merah muda menggoda.

Dengan gairah yang sudah di ubun-ubun, Jongin melepaskan ikat pinggangnya dan menurunkan zipper celanya. Kejantanannya yang sedari tadi menggembung di balik celana jeans sekarang mengacung tegak dengan gagahnya. Kecoklatan seperti warna kulit sang pemilik. Tak bunuh waktu lama ia langsung menerobos masuk ke liang vargina di depannya.

JLEB!

"Akhhhhh!" jerit Kyungsoo sampai reflek mengatupkan pahanya dan mengcengkram matras untuk meredakan rasa sakitnya. Air matanya mengalir tanpa di suruh. Kyungsoo tidak tau seberapa banyak alkohol yang meracuni pikiran Jongin hingga melupakan fakta bahwa dirinya adalah seorang gadis perawan yang belum tersentuh siapa pun.

Tanpa foreplay lebih. Tanpa menyiapkan varginanya. Tanpa pelumas. Beruntung varginanya tidak terlalu kering akibat rangsangan yang diberikan Jongin sebelumnya.

Jongin melebarkan kembali paha Kyungsoo yang mengatup.

JLEB! Hentakan yang kedua kalinya. Lebih kuat.

"Akkkhhhhh...S-Sa-kitttt...!" begitu jeritaan Kyungsoo merasa kesakitan yang amat sangat karena batang besar dan panjang tersebut berhasil menerobos penghalang di dalam sana hingga darah mengalir di selakangannya. Rasanya varginanya terbelah menjadi dua. Begitu penuh dan perih.

Melihat wajah Kyungsoo tanpak sangat kesakitan hingga dahinya berkerut dengan mata terpejam dan berpaling ke kanan. Hati kecil Jongin menyuruhnya mendiamkan miliknya di dalam sana, walaupun rasanya ingin segera bergerak di lubang sempit yang memijat-mijatnya sangat memanjakannya tersebut. "Ssshhh..ahhhh..." desahan Jongin takala penisnya diremas sangat kuat.

Jongin mengusap dahi Kyungsoo yang bercucuran keringat dan memberikan kecupan di dahinya, mata, pipi, dan berakhir di bibir ditambah lumatan-lumatan lembut. Mendapat perlakuan yang tiba-tiba melembut dari Jongin membuat hati Kyungsoo sedikit menghangat.

"Hiks...hiks..hiks...S-sakitttt...hiks..hiks...!" tangis pilu Kyungsoo terdengar nyaring di ruang studio yang gelap.

"Aouwhhh...nggghhhhh...J-jongg-innn...!." rasa sakitnya bertambah berkali kali lipat ketika penis Jongin yang tertanam sempurna bergerak menghentak-hentak lubang ketatnya.

"Hiks...hiks...Jooonggg! hiks...k-ku-moh-honnnn hen-tikannnn...hiks...hiks."

"Ukkkhhh...sshhhnhhhh...Jonginnnnn!"

"H-hen-hentikannnnn...ngghhh,,,!"

"Ahh...ahh...ahhh..."

Jongin memaju mundurkan miliknya dengan keras dan tanpa ampun. Mencari kenikmatan sendiri di dalam sana. Ia tak pernah merasakan penyatuan senikmat ini, apalagi payudara Kyungsoo yang ikut naik turun mengikuti irama hentakannya. Wajah sayu Kyungsoo bahkan genangan air mata yang membasahi pipinya hingga turun ke lehernya bercampur keringat malah membuatnya semakin seksi.

Kyungsoo mulai lelah terus memohon dan mendesah dalam waktu bersamaan. Dinding varginanya serasa di gesek dan digaruk dengan penis keras Jongin. Gesekan tersebebut membuatnya perih. Mungkin jika dirinya bisa melihat keadaan dalam varginanya, mungkin disana sudah banyak luka lecet yang di timbulkan.

Ketika merasakan vargina Kyung berkedut-kedut akan sampai puncaknya. Jongin malah membalik tubuh Kyungsoo yang sudah tak bertenaga tanpa melepas penyatuan. Tangan kekarnya mengangkat pinggul Kyungsoo untuk menungging, sehingga Kungsoo hanya bisa menitikan bebannya pada siku dan lutut.

Dengan gerakan memutar, Jongin mengelus pelan bokong kenyal putih bersih itu lalu memberikan tamparan cukup keras.

PLAKKK!

"A-akhhhh!" jerit Kyungsoo mencapai klimaks-nya membuat Jongin menyeringai.

PLAKK!

"Akh! Stopp..."

PLAKKKK!

"Aaahhh...mmhhhh.!"

Merasa cukup, dirinya menggenjot lagi lebih keras, cepat dan panas. Sampai ujung penisnya merasakan area yang sangat lembut, yang dirinya duga adalah mulut rahim. Menemukan titik yang pas, Jongin jadi semakin gencar mencari puncaknya sendiri namun merasakan tubuh Kyungsoo semakin lemas dirinya mencoba membangkitkan gairah lawan mainnya dengan menciumi pundak seksi dan membuang bra yang menghangi aktifitasnya. Tagannya menjalar dari perut ke bawah ketiak berbelok ke pangkal payudara. Membuat remasan pelan namun kuat disana.

"Ngghhhhh..ummmhhhh.." geraman nikmat keluar dari bibir hati tersebut. Kyungsoo sampai mengadahkan kepalanya tak bisa mengimbangi sentuhan memabukkan. Kyungsoo dapat melihat pantulan dirinya dari kaca. Tubuhnya mengkilat keringat, posisi menungging membuat payudaranya mengantung bebas dengan sebuah tangan sibuk meremas layaknya memerah susu, rambutnya berantakan hampir menutupi wajahnya dan ujungnya menjuntai kedepan dadanya membuat efek erotis pada payudaranya yang mengantung.

Crot! Croootttt!

Cairan hangat menyembur memenuhi rahimnya. Kyungsoo tidak tau seberapa banyak sperma yang Jongin keluarkan di rahimnya hingga merasakan aliran hangat melewati rahimnya dan sekarang ia juga merasa kembung karena sperma. Kepalanya menjadi pening dan berputar-putar hingga tak bisa menyangga tubuhnya lagi.

BRUKKK!

Jongin dengan sigap menahan kepala Kyungsoo agar tak membentur lantai karena matras yang menjadi saksi bisu permainan panas mereka sudah melenceng dari tempatnya semula. Ia mencabut miliknya dan memangku badan telanjang tersebut, mentransfer tenaganya dengan memberikan ciuman lembut penuh gairah. Kyungsoo hanya bisa melihat apa yang di lakukan Jongin tanpa bereaksi apa pun, ia hanya menerimanya dengan pasrah...percuma saja memberontak.

Ia baru sadar Jongin tak mengatakan apa pun selama memaksanya bercinta. Apakah Jongin dalam keadaan sadar?

"Jonginiee~" panggil Kyungsoo ingin menanyakan pertanyaan di pikirannya. Namun dirinya terkejut tiba-tiba benda di bawah bokongnya menjadi keras dan berkedut. Oh tidak ini tidak baik! Pikir Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo tak mau menambah ronde untuk acara pemerkosaannya.

Tanpa aba-aba Jongin mengangkat tubuhnya yang seringan kapas dan membopongnya ke kamar. Melemparnya ke ranjang yang tak asing lagi bagi Kyungsoo. Disana Jongin mulai menyetubuhinya lagi dengan brutal.

Lagi. lagi. Dan lagi.

Seperti tak ada hari esok lagi untuk menyentuhnya. Kyungsoo tidak tau sampai kapan pemuda di atasnya ini akan puas dan merasa cukup. Mungkin sampai dirinya pingsan pun tidak akan cukup.

Malam ini..malam yang seharusnya Kyungsoo bisa beristirahat dengan tenang dan mengumpulkan engerginya untuk sebuah tarian indah di atas panggung berubah menjadi malam yang panjang di sertai jeritan dan desahan berlatar belakang suara hujan lebat yang tak juga reda.

TBC

Note:

UUWAAHHHHH! GILA!GILA! GILA! *Authornya otw ke Pak Kyai minta rukiyah*


	11. Chapter 11

**11**

 **It's A Cheesy Love Story**

.

.

"...tapi jika kalian di takdirkan bersama pasti akan selalu ada jalan"

.

.

Hawa dingin yang menusuk membuat Kyungsoo terbangun dari tidurnya. Menyingkirkan tangan yang melingkar di pingangnya, gelang yang sama persis dengan yang ia pakai melingkar di pergelangan tangannya. Ketika dirinya bangkit dari posisi tidurnya, rasa sakit menyergap pangkal pahanya.

"Aww..sshhh..." desisan pelan Kyungsoo gumamkan. Namun, ia menekan rasa sakitnya dan berjalan pelan dengan tubuh berbalut selimut. Ia hanya ingin memunguti bajunya dan pergi sejauh mungkin dari sini.

Perjalanannya dari kamar menuju ruang yang biasanya Jongin gunakan untuk latihan dance rupanya tak semulus yang ia bayangkan. Berjalan dengan kaki mengkangkang, berpegangan pada apa pun di dekatnya, kakinya terus ia paksa berjalan mengabaikan cairan putih bernoda merah berceceran sepanjang jalur yang habis ia lewati.

Hingga akhirnya Kyungsoo sampai ruangan penuh kaca itu. Bukannya segera berpakaian, ia malah tertegun melihat pantuan dirinya di depan kaca. Tubuhnya merosot ke lantai yang dingin. Kyungsoo mulai meraba lehernya sendiri dimana bercak keunguan mendominasi warna kulitnya yang seputih susu. Dengan mengumpulkan segala keberaniannya, ia melorotkan selimut tebal yang membungkus tubuhnya. Hingga memperlihatkan bahu sempitnya. Hal yang serupa, ia temukan di area tulang selangka dan dadanya.

"Ya Tuhan...!" pekiknya histeris. Rangkaian malam panjang yang ia lewati tadi malam melintas dalam ingatannya. Ia sekarang bukan gadis lagi. dan di ambil oleh orang yang bukan kekasihnya. Bukan orang yang akan hidup bersamanya nanti. Apakah Suho akan menerima dirinya yang sudah kotor ini? pikiran itu terus menerus menghantui pikiran Kyungsoo. Satu isakan lolos dari mulutnya diiringi tangis kekecewaan terhadap dirinya sendiri karena terlalu bodoh.

Bodoh karena mempercayai seorang Kim Jongin. Harusnya ia mendengarkan peringatan dari Baekhyun. Lihat dirinya sekarang, nasi sudah menjadi bubur. Apa pun yang ia lakukan tak akan mengubah apa pun. Eommanya pasti sangat kecewa dengannya dan Suho akan meninggalkannya.

Seraya Kyungsoo bergelut dengan pikirannya sendiri, di belakangnya Jongin yang hanya menggunakan celana jeans-nya sudah berdiri dengan raut wajah kebingungan bercampur rasa bersalah. Ia tahu apa yang sudah terjadi walaupun dalam ingatannya hanya sebuah potongan samar-samar. Namun ia tahu garis besarnya, ingatan tentang suara erangan, desahan, jeritan, tangis, dan keadaannya bangun dari tidurnya tanpa sehelai benang pun sudah cukup menjelaskan.

"Soo-ya...maafkan aku~" ucap Jongin lirih mendekati Kyungsoo, ia ingin merengkuh tubuh ringkih yang bodohnya sudah ia sakiti itu.

Sadar kehadiran Jongin, Kyungsoo berbalik dan memberingsut mundur mencoba menjauh hingga tubuhnya menabrak kaca. "Jangan sentuh aku!" jeritnya membuat hati Jongin remuk seketika. Tak ada jalan untuk kembali mendapatkan kepercayaan Kyungsoo sepertinya. Karena gerakan yang tiba-tiba, rasa perih selangkangannya menjalar semakin kuat hingga tanpa sadar Kyungsoo menggigit bibirnya bawahnya sendiri menahan sakit.

"Kyungsoo-ya!"

.

.

 **~ It's A Cheesy Love Story ~**

.

.

Jongin duduk dengan menumpukan sikunya di atas lutut, sesekali mengacak-acak rambutnya sendiri menandakan seberapa kacau dirinya sekarang. Bisa di lihat dari pakaiannya yang asal-asalan, ia menyaut kaos apa pun yang dapat ia pakai tapi sialnya kaos itu adalah kaos yang tadi malam ia pakai. Bau alkohol dan sperma. Datang membawa gadis tanpa busana berbalut selimut saja dan tubuhnya penuh kiss mark. Tentu sang dokter muda -yang untungnya perempuan karena ia tak rela tubuh Kyungsoo di lihat oleh pria lain- memandanginya penuh tatapan menuduh walaupun Jongin akui tuduhannya semua benar.

BUGHH! Hantaman keras mengenai rahang Jongin hingga tersungkur di lantai. Chanyeol yang datang langsung memberikan bokem mentah dari tangan besarnya. Mencengkram bagian leher kaos Jongin lalu memukulinya berkali-kali. Jongin tak memberikan perlawanan apa pun.

"Kau gadaikan kemana otakmu Kim-Jongin? Hah? Apa sudah tak ada jalang di luar sana yang bisa kau pakai? Sampai gadis seperti Kyungsoo kau pakai untuk memuaskan hasrat keparatmu itu?" seru Chanyeol tetap melayangkan pukulan membabi buta.

Melihat wajah terkejut Jogin, Chanyeol berseru lagi sambil menarik ujung bibirnya. "Kau heran bagaimana aku bisa tau. Baik akan ku beri tahu, aku sudah mencurigaimu sudah lama. Perasaanku tadi malam sungguh tidak enak dan aku bertemu Luhan di cafe...dia khawatir dengan Kyungsoo dan menceritakan kedekatan kalian – "

"Kecurigaanku semakin bertambah, ketika pagi tadi aku mendatangi studiomu. Pintu tanpa dikunci. Pakaian berceceran dan..." Chanyeol berhenti sebentar untuk menelan ludahnya susah payah. "...sperma bercampur darah. Tetanggamu melihat kau membopong seorang gadis menuju rumah sakit jadi aku mencarimu kesini. Rumah sakit dimana keluarga Kim biasa di rawat"

"Apa salah Kyungsoo padamuuu...? Hah? Jawab aku bodoh! Jangan diam saja!" pukulan Chanyeol semakin tak terkendali bahkan pukulnya sampai bagian perut. Jongin yang terbatuk-batuk mengeluarkan darah tak menghentikan aksi Chanyeol.

Yifan yang datang segera menarik tubuh Chanyeol agar berhenti memukuli kawannya sendiri. "Tahan dirimu, Chan! Ini tidak akan menyelesaikan masalah!" ujar Yifan menahan tubuh Chanyeol yang masih bergerak-bergerak memberontak ingin maju lagi.

Rupanya Yifan tak sendiri, ada Taehyun yang membantu Jongin berdiri, Sehun yang hanya mematung berdiri bingung mau memilih di kubu mana dan melakukan apa. Geng Venus juga berada disana, Luhan duduk dalam pelukan Lay yang menenangkannya karena sedari dalam perjalanan tak henti-hentinya menangis. Baekhyun juga duduk di samping Luhan.

Ketika semua sudah agak reda. Dimana Jongin dan Chanyeol sudah di pisahkan dan duduk berjauhan, suara Baekhyun membuyarkan keheningan. "Mulai detik ini, aku tak akan membiarkanmu menemui dan menyentuh Kyungsoo seujung kuku pun...ingat itu baik-baik Tuan-Kim-Jongin."

"Baekhyun!" seru Yifan sedikit tak terima.

"Kenapa? Kau membelanya?"

"Bukannya aku membe – "

"Apa karena ia sama sepertimu? Begitu? Bukankah kau sudah berjanji padaku, Tuan Wu? Sekarang kutagih janjimu!" Baekhyun memandang tajam ke arah Yifan. Geng Black Pearl lainnya memandangi Baekhyun penuh tanda tanya. "Ohh..kurasa teman-temanmu belum tau. Apa harus aku mengotori mulutku untuk membongkar semua kebusukanmu?"

Yifan yang sedari tadi terlihat gusar bangkit dari tempat duduknya menarik Baekhyun menjauh dari lainnya. Samar-samar terdengar mereka bertengkar hebat diiringi teriakan dan tangis Baekhyun.

Di sisi lain, Heechul tergesa-gesa memasuki rumah sakit. Dirinya di telpon oleh pihak rumah sakit bahwa anaknya sedang dalam perawatan. Hak tingginya yang bersentuhan dengan lantai yang licin menimbulkan suara yang cukup nyaring hingga membuat Jongin dkk menjadi tegang.

Mata Heechul memandang semua orang yang duduk disana minta penjelasan kenapa putrinya bisa sampai disini. Dari semuanya yang ia kenali hanya Luhan dan Sehun, namun Luhan sedang dalam keadaan tidak baik untuk menjawab semua rasa penasarannya. Lihat saja mata bengkak dan ingus yang tak henti-hentinya mengalir deras. Sehun, si bocah ingusan menyusahkan itu Heechul rasa tidak akan tau apa-apa juga.

"Maafkan aku!" Heechul terlihat kaget tiba-tiba pemuda tan tersebut berlutut di hadapnnya dan meminta maaf. "Katakan padaku sebenarnya apa yang terjadi! Oh My God...bahkan aku tak tau namamu, kenapa kau tiba-tiba berlutut seperti ini?"

"Aku Kim Jongin. Aku yang telah menyakiti putri Anda jadi biarkan aku mempertanggungjawabkan perbuatanku."

"Menyakiti apa?" desak Heechul masih belum paham.

"Dia memperkosa putri Anda hingga harus di larikan ke sini" sahut Chanyeol blak-blakan dan menatap sengit Jongin.

Jongin tak dapat menyembunyikan ketegangann dan kegugupan yang melandanya, bagaimana pun ia harus menerima semua perlakuan eomma Kyungsoo. Mungkin yang paling ringan sebuah tamparan.

Heechul sebenarnya ingin langsung menampar, membanting, menendang, kalau bisa mematahkan semua tulangnya namun ketika memandang wajah penuh lebam dan darah mengintip dari sudut bibirnya, ia rasa seseorang sudah memberikannya pelajaran.

"Anda boleh melakukan apa pun tapi aku mohon jangan jauhkan putri Anda dariku. Aku sudah tak punya sesuatu yang ku perjuangkan lagi, aku sudah bosan terus di tinggalkan. Jadi kumohon biar aku memperbaiki semua ini."

"Bagaimana jika aku mejebloskanmu ke penjara?" tantang Heechul.

"Jangan lakukan itu, Nyonya" itu bukan suara Jongin melainkan Sekretaris Kang yang Jongin hubungi untuk mengurus administrasi. "Tuan Kim Jongin, saya mohon berdirilah. Anda tak perlu seperti ini. Saya akan mengurus semuanya" ucapnya meminta tuannya berdiri dari posisi berlutut.

Jongin tak mengubris Sekretaris Kang. "Silahkan lakukan yang Anda mau" ucap Jongin lantang.

"Anda hanya perlu menganti kerugian secara meteri saja, Tuan" bujuk Sekretaris Kang.

"Tidak, Sekretaris Kang...uang tidak akan cukup membayar kesalahanku dan kumohon berhenti mengurusi hidupku. Aku hanya minta tolong urus administrasinya saja."

"Orang tuamu akan kecewa melihatmu di balik jeruji besi, nak. Apa kau siap?" Heechul kembali menguji pemuda di depannya ini. Ia ingat betul pemuda tan ini yang ia temui di ruang kepala sekolah anaknya.

"Tenang saja, tidak akan ada pihak yang kecewa"

Heechul agak tercengang mendengar penuturan Jongin. Anak ini nyalinya terlalu besar atau memang nekat. Orang tua mana yang tidak kecewa anaknya jadi tahanan?

"Jongin hyung hidup sendiri, ahjumma" celetuk Taehyung.

"Lebih tepatnya appa-nya sudah tiada karena bunuh diri dan eomma-nya mempunyai gangguan kejiwaan. Jadi saya mohon Nyonya kasiani tuan saya ini," Sekretaris Kang ikut menjelaskan.

"Sekretaris Kang!" bentak Jongin membocorkan latar belakang keluarganya. "Jangan dengarkan mereka. Aku tidak mau di kasihani, lakukan apa yang ingin Anda lakukan. Pukul saja jika Anda kesal, bajiangan sepertiku pantas menerimanya."

Heechul menarik nafasnya lama lalu membuangnya perlahan lalu melipat tangannya di depan dada. "Berdiri! Ku bilang berdiri!" seru Heechul lebih keras. Sampai Sehun yang dari tadi bengong sambil melihat Luhan menangis terlonjak kaget dari tempat duduknya. "Makanya jangan bengong, hyung" sindir Taehyung.

Jongin berdiri dengan ragu-ragu dan kepala menunduk.

"Tatap aku! aku sedang berbicara denganmu.." perintah Heechul lagi. Mata tajam Jongin bertemu mata Heechul.

"Yang ku tahu putriku mempunyai kekasih bernama Suho. Aku tidak tau apa hubunganmu dengan putriku dan apa motifmu menyakiti putriku. Aku tidak berhak mengatur-atur hidup putriku, dia punya hak atas segalanya. Tapi bolehkah wanita tua bangka ini bertanya? Jikalau putriku hamil atas perbuatanmu, apa yang kau lakukan?"

Suasana menjadi hening seketika hingga beberapa menahan nafas karena takut membuat suara. Bahkan Luhan menghentikan tangisnya menanti jawaban dari Jongin.

"Aku akan menikahinya, walaupun dia tidak hamil pun aku akan tetap menikahinya. Aku menyukai putri Anda. Maaf jika aku terlalu egois dan memaksa. "

Heechul menepuk-nepuk pundak Jongin pelan. "Kadangkala keegoisan dibutuhkan, nak! Kyungsoo akan susah memaafkanmu atas apa yang kau perbuat, tapi jika kalian di takdirkan bersama pasti akan selalu ada jalan. Akan ada alasan Kyungsoo akhirnya memaafkanmu. Rajin-rajinlah berdoa, kau tau maksudku bukan?"

.

.

.

Acara pentas seni sudah di mulai. Para siswa menyambutnya dengan antusias, beberapa stand makanan ramai dikunjungi oleh siswa-siswa yang kelaparan, stand peramal, stand yang menjual pernak-pernik couple, semuanya membuat malam ini begitu semarak. Dengan lampion-lampion yang mengantung dan bunga-bunga buatan yang sengaja di tempatkan di beberaa sisi untuk mempermanis.

Panggung yang berukuran sedang menjadi pusat utama kerumunan pada malam ini. Memang tidak besar namun di lengkapi dengan tata pencahayaan dan peralatan lengkap untuk mendukung semua penampilan para siswa. Semua siswa yang mendaftar satu persatu menunjukan bakatnya. Bukan untuk memenangkan sebuah piala, mereka dengan senang hati ikut tampil sekedar menyalurkan bakat saja. Namun ternyata pemilik sekolah ini berinisiatif mengundang orang-orang dari agensi ternama untuk ikut menonton, agensi-agensi para pencari bakat pun dengan senang hati hadir dalam acara ini.

Suara merdu Irene membuka acara disambut meriah para penonton, di ikuti dengan Tao dan Krystal berduet menampilkan dance yang seksi membuat para penonton menghujaninya dengan siualan ala serigala. Lalu bagaiman dengan peran utama pada cerita kita?

Mari kita ke _backstage_ dimana geng venus sedang berkumpul. Baekhyung wara-wiri tidak jelas sambil menggigiti kukunya. Baekhyun, Luhan, Lay bisa saja tampil tanpa hambatan, masalahnya adalah Kyungsoo. Mereka sudah mendaftarkan Kyungsoo untuk ikut dalam pentas seni ini. Mereka bertiga sebenarnya sudah menyuruh Kyungsoo agar istirahat saja tapi gadis yang belum pulih itu tetap ngeyel.

Sekarang Kyungsoo duduk di apit oleh Luhan dan Lay dengan selang infus masih menempel kemana pun ia pergi. Heechul sampai menyewa perawat ikut menemani putrinya karena Kyungsoo sangat keras kepala untuk tampil malam ini.

"Kau tidak bisa tampil dengan keadaanmu seperti ini. Kau berjalan saja masih susah dan perih bukan?" bujuk Luhan.

"Tidak, Luhan aku sudah janji pada Suho. Dia ingin aku tampil di acara ini" ucap Kyungsoo dengan wajah masih pucat.

"Ini gara-gara si kunyuk hitam sialan itu...aaiisshhhh" Baekhyun masih saja uring-uringan mengatai Jongin dengan apa pun yang melintas di kepalanya.

"Kyung!" panggil Chanyeol tiba-tiba nyelonong masuk tanpa permisi.

"Chan! Ada apa?" tanya Kyungsoo melihat Chanyeol tampil kasual dengan kaos oversize dan ripped jeans sambil membawa gitarnya.

"Kenapa kau kesini? Pergi kau!" usir Baekhyun galak.

"Ayolah Baek, aku hanya ingin membantu Kyungsoo. Bukankah Kyungsoo juga ingin tampil malam ini, jadi aku kesini" jelas Chanyeol membuat Baekhyun menaikan sebelah alisnya.

"Sebenarnya Jongin yang memintaku kesini walaupun ...kau tau kan? hubunganku dengannya sedang buruk. Tapi ia memintaku demi Kyungsoo, jadi aku akan melakukannya." Chanyeol berbalik menatap Kyungsoo, "Kudengar dari Jongin, suaramu cukup merdu dan berkarakter – "

"Kau pasti salah, dia tidak pernah mendengarku bernyanyi. Jika ini Jongin yang menyuruhmu melakukan ini , maaf aku menolaknya, Chan" potong Kyungsoo yang masih belum memaafkan Jongin.

Chanyeol menatap Kyungsoo penuh pengertian, dirinya pun juga masih belum bisa memaafkan. "Dia bilang ketika ia mengajarimu kau sering ketiduran dan mengigau bernyanyi. Aku kesini memang atas permintaan Jongin, tapi aku tulus ingin membantumu, Kyung. Nyanyikan lagu apa pun yang kau suka, aku kan mengiringimu dengan gitarku."

Kyungsoo meminta persetujuan Baekhyun. "Baiklah, nyanyi kan lagu yang indah" putus Baekhyun.

Suho bersama Siwon berdiri paling depan, barisan yang paling dekat dengan panggung. Tao juga ada disana, lebih tepatnya terpaksa karena appa-nya. "Kekasihmu akan menampilkan apa?" tanya Siwon kepada putranya yang sedari tadi tersenyum bahagia. "Kurasa sebuah tarian, dance atau semacamnya...ia pernah bercerita sering latihan di ruang seni bersama kawan-kawannya". Siwon hanya mengangguk mengiyakan.

"Apa Jongin juga ada disini? Apa dia juga tampil?" tanya Siwon lagi. Raut wajah Suho menjadi muram, "Entalah, aku tak melihat namanya dalam daftar. Mungkin tahun ini ia tidak menari di atas panggung."

"Padahal ini tahun terakhirnya, sayang sekali"

Percakapan itu berhenti ketika Kyungsoo memasuki panggung yang masih gelap. Ia tak sendiri Chanyeol membantunya berjalan seperti layaknya seorang kakak yang perhatian. Ada dua bangku disana. Kursi bundar kayu. Mereka berdua mulai menempatkan diri. Bisik-bisik suara penonton mulai terdengar. Chanyeol yang lebih sering bernyanyi sendiri, malam ini tanpa ada hujan badai ataupun setan yang merasukinya tiba-tiba duduk berdua di atas panggung bersama Kyungsoo.

Lampu mulai diarahkan ke arah Kyungsoo dan Chanyeol. Gaun selutut berwarna putih semburat biru membalutnya, tentu dengan lengan yang menutupi hingga pergelangan tangannya. Sebenarnya gaun itu memiliki belahan yang lebar hingga memperlihatkan tulang selangkanya namun mengingat masih banyak tanda dari Jongin yang tak kunjung memudar maka Lay menambahkan scarf untuk menutupi leher dan dada.

"Dia gadis yang cantik dan manis. Kau tak salah memilih. Tapi appa rasa dia akan bernyanyi. Eh, bukannya itu Chanyeol!" ucap Siwon di akhiri dengan nada bersemangat melihat Chanyeol. Suho rasa ayahnya fanboy Park Chanyeol. "Ya, kurasa ia akan bernyanyi."

Tangan Kyungsoo berkeringat karena gugup. Ditangannya sudah ada mic dan Chanyeol sudah mengecek gitarnya. "Santai saja, anggap saja menyanyi di kamar mandi. Jika kau merasa tidak kuat atau sakit, beritau aku. Jika kau mencari Suho dia ada di depan sana, jika kau mencari Jongin dia ada di barisan paling belakang. Kurasa kau tidak akan bisa melihatnya, tubuhnya menyatu dengan gelapnya malam," bisik Chanyeol setengah bercanda.

Petikan gitar Chanyeol mulai terdengar mengalun indah memainkan intro lagu. Di susul dengan suara Kyungsoo yang menyanyikan lagu On Rainy Days – Beast.

 **[Chanyeol]**

Yeah

Mmm

Ahh

Ohh yeah

 **[Kyungsoo]** Sesangi eoduwojigo joyonghi biga naerimyeon  
Yeojeonhi geudaero

Ohh  
Oneuldo eogimeobsi nan  
Beoseonajil motane neoui saenggak aneseo

Ije kkeuchiraneun geol aljiman  
Miryeoniran geol aljiman  
Ije anil geol aljiman  
Geukkajit jajonsime neol japji motaetdeon naega jogeum aswiul ppuninikka

Biga oneun naren nareul chajawa bameul saewo goerophida  
Biga geuchyeogamyeon neodo ttaraseo seoseohi jogeumssik geuchyeogagetji

 **[Chanyeol]** Uh chwihaenna bwa geuman masyeoya doel geot gatae  
Biga tteoreojinikka nado tteoreojil geot gatae  
Mwo nega bogo sipdageona geureon geon anya  
Daman uriga gajin sigani jom nalkaroul ppun  
Nega cham johahaesseotdeon ireon narimyeon  
Ajik neomu saengsaenghan gieogeul kkeonaenoko  
Chueogiran deoche ilbureo bareul deullyeonwa  
Beoseonaryeogo balbeodungjocha chiji anha

 **[Kyungsoo]** Ije neoreul da jiwonaetjiman  
Modu da biwonaetjiman  
Ttodasi biga naerimyeon  
Himdeulge sumgyeonwatdeon neoui modeun gieokdeuri  
Dasi dorawa neol chatna bwa

Biga oneun naren nareul chajawa bameul saewo goerophida  
Biga geuchyeogamyeon neodo ttaraseo seoseohi jogeumssik geuchyeogagetji

Neoegero  
Ijen Doragal gireun eobtjiman  
Jigeum haengbokhan neoreul bomyeo  
Nan geuraedo useobolge neol jabeul su isseotdeon himi naegen eobseosseunikka

Biga oneun naren nareul chajawa bameul saewo goerophida  
Biga geuchyeogamyeon neodo ttaraseo seoseohi jogeumssik geuchyeo gagetji

 **[Chanyeol]** Eochapi kkeutnabeorin geol ije wa eojjeogesseo  
Dwineutge huhoena haneun geoji deoltteoreojin nomcheoreom  
Bineun hangsang onikka gyesok banbokdoegetji  
Geuchigo namyeon geujeseoya nado geuchigetji

 **[Kyungsoo]** Bineun hangsang onikka gyesok banbokdoegetji  
Geuchigo namyeon geujeseoya nado geuchigetji

Dengan nafas yang terengah-engah Kyungsoo menurunkan mic-nya. Para penonton bersorak dan bertepuk tangan. Chanyeol tersenyum sangat lebar sedangkan mendapat respon postif. Namun, tidak sampai disitu saja penonton di buat terkejut, Suho sang anak pemilik sekolah menaiki tangga panggung menghampiri Kyungsoo sambil membawa sebuket bunga krisan putih. Panitia segera membawakan mic untuk Suho.

Kyungsoo yang masih dalam posisi duduk memandangi Suho bingung."A-ap-apa yang ..."

"Aku ingin memperkenalkan kekasihku selama ini. Mungkin ada yang belum tahu hubungan kami, tapi malam ini aku bukan kekasihmu lagi, Kyung!"

Kyungsoo jadi gelagapan mendengarnya. Chanyeol hanya sweatdrop, acara apa ini? kenapa ia tak dibiarkan turun dulu, malah di biarkan di adegan romantis ini?

"Mari bertunangan dan menikah. Kau sekarang calon tunanganku~" ucap Suho sambil memberikan buket bunga pada Kyungsoo lalu memeluknya dan memberikan kecupan di bibir. Para penonton bersorak gembira memuji keberanian Suho sang jenius dan pria paling romantis abad ini.

Kyungsoo masih linglung tak mengatakan sepatah kata pun. Tunangan? Bunga? Pelukan? Kecupan? Bukankah ini yang ia harapkan? Tapi kenapa ada sesuatu yang berbeda. Hatinya tak merasakan kehangatan apa pun dari pelukan itu. Tubuhnya tak merespon apa pun kecupan yang Suho berikan. Hatinya juga malah menjadi meragu mendengar Suho meminang menjadi tunangannya. Apakah ada yang salah dengan dirinya?

Sedangkan Jongin yang sedari tadi berdiri di barisan belakang memilih segera pergi. Bukankah ini yang Kyungsoo inginkan, dirinya bukan siapa-siapa...dirinya hanya bisa menyakiti saja. Mungkin memacu kencang motornya sedikit menghilangkan beban di hati.

.

.

.

Hari-hari selanjutnya Kaisoo tidak pernah berbincang lagi seperti dulu, hubungannya semakin memburuk. Bukannya Jongin tidak berusaha meminta maaf tapi Geng Venus selalu memblokir jalannya ketika ingin bertemu dengan Kyungsoo secara langsung di sekolah. Mereka mengawal Kyungsoo kemana pun pergi bahkan ke kamar mandi. Begitu juga di rumah Kyungsoo, Kyungsoo sendiri yang tak mau membuka kan pintu. Namun untungnya Heechul masih mau menerimanya, memintanya masuk atau menawarinya teh.

"Dia butuh waktu, bersabarlah. Apalagi Suho dan keluarganya beberapa hari yang lalu kemari meminta pertunanganya sebulan lagi, mungkin dia agak stres," ucap Heechul sambil menanam tanaman di halaman rumah, sedangkan Jongin membantu menyiram tanaman dengan wajah kusutnya.

"Apa Kyungsoo menerimanya?" tanya Jongin.

"Ya, tapi ia mengajukan satu setengah bulan. Kyungsoo beralasan ia harus fokus pada ujian kelulusan. Ngomong-ngomong jadi kau yang selama ini mengajari putriku dan membuatnya menyelinap keluar pagi-pagi?"

"Ya, maaf pasti Anda sangat khawatir" ucap Jongin penuh penyesalan.

"Jangan kaku begitu, panggil saja eomma. Kau tidak usah minta maaf, aku tau putriku tidak begitu pandai..pasti susah mengajarinya. Aku tak menyangka ia masuk lima besar, kau pasti sudah banyak berusaha."

"Ahh..tidak, aku hanya membantu sedikit."

Sekilas Heechul mampu melihat Kyungsoo mengintip dari jendela kamarnya di lantai dua. Heechul tersenyum samar lalu berkata, "Apa kau sudah makan? Ayo ke kedai di dekat sini, aku tak enak diintip oleh putriku sendiri"

Jongin langsung melihat ke arah jendela kamar Kyungsoo dan Kyungsoo yang kaget ketauan segera menutup korden jendela kamarnya.

Sebenarnya Jongin ingin menolak tapi wanita setangah baya yang masih cantik itu memaksanya untuk ikut. Disinilah Jongin sekarang menatap aneka makanan laut kerang, kepiting, udang, daging ikan yang mentah. Jongin rasanya ingin muntah mencium bau amis makanan, reflek ia menutup mulutnya sambil sibuk meminta maaf pada Heechul atas sikap tidak sopannya.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Heechul khawatir. Jongin mengangguk menahan rasa mualnya.

"Apa kau sedang tidak enak badan? " tanya Heechul lagi.

"Aku sehat-sehat saja. Aku memang belakangan seperti ini nanti mualnya juga akan hilang dengan sendirinya. Maaf, boleh aku pesan menu yang lain? Mmm... aku tidak tau kenapa aku jadi membenci makanan berbau amis dan beraroma kuat, padahal aku biasanya bisa makan apa pun. Sekali lagi aku minta maaf!"

Akhirnya Heechul memesan mie ramen untuk Jongin karena menurut pengakuannya beberapa hari dirinya makan ramen dan ia tak merasakan mual. Heechul menatap iba Jongin yang memakan mie-nya. "Walaupun hanya itu yang bisa kau makan, sebaiknya cari menu lainnya. Tidak baik makan ramen setiap hari. Apa yang kau makan tiap pagi?"

"Aku membiarkan perutku kosong, percuma saja makan toh aku akan memuntahkannya. Bagian terparah dari mualku adalah pagi hari."

"Kau akan jadi tulang belulang jika cara hidupmu begitu!" Heechul memukul jidat Jongin dengan sumpitnya. Jongin hanya meringis menerimanya dengan pasrah.

"Minumlah jahe hangat kurasa itu bisa meredakan rasa mualmu. Kau tau aku dulu saat hamil Kyungsoo juga merasakan mual yang parah. Rasanya aku ingin membedah dan mengeluarkan isi perutku!" ungkap Heechul menggebu-gebu.

Jongin tiba-tiba mual lagi. "Ya Tuhan maaf kan aku!" ucap Heechul memindah kursinya dekat dengan Jongin lalu memijat tengkuknya dan memberikan cawan kecil. "Keluarkan saja jika itu membuatmu baikan, jangan sungkan padaku!"

"Padahal putriku saja makan dengan baik dan tak mengeluh apa pun. Kasian sekali... Apa sebegitu besar dirimu menyayanginya hingga kau begini" guman Heechul namun tak mampu di dengar Jongin.

"Heechul eomma~" panggil Jongin dengan suara lemas.

"Ne" sahut Heechul.

"Apa laki-laki bisa hamil? Aku seperti terserang morning sickness."

"Setauku tidak, kecuali di cerita fanfiction mpreg" jawab Heechul tenang.

"Lalu kenapa aku jadi begi – " Jongin tak meneruskan kata-katanya, matanya malah membulat kaget ketika sebuah pertanyaan muncul di kepalanya. "Apa jangan-jangan...Kyungsoo – "

"Well, aku tidak bisa memberimu jawaban apa pun. Kyungsoo belakangan ini juga tertutup padaku."

Esoknya ketika jam istirahat tiba tanpa buang waktu Jongin menghampiri kelas Kyungsoo. Dirinya harus lebih cepat sebelum geng Venus datang. Namun Kyungsoo tidak ada di kelasnya Suho juga tidak ada di kelas.

"Mencariku?" suara Krystal, mantan kekasihnya. "Tidak" balas Jongin meninggalkan Krsytal tetawa keras. "Suho sedang menghampiri kekasihnya di ruang kesehatan. Jangan membuat ulah lagi dengan Suho kusarankan. Kalian sepasang saudara yang mengerikan."

Jongin tak menggubrisnya, ia langsung belari ke arah ruang kesehatan. Pikirannya hanya menghawatirkan keadaan Kyungsoo. Ia sakit apa? Apa benar dia hamil dan sering mual muntah seperti dirinya?

Di dalam ruang kesehatan sudah ada geng Venus dan Suho juga di sana. Suho duduk di ujung ranjang sedangkan Kyungsoo setengah berbaring dengan menyender tembok. Jongin duduk di ranjang sebelah Kyungsoo tanpa menimbulkan suara, mereka berdua hanya di batasi sebuah tirai hijau yang menjuntai hingga lantai. Dirinya mencuri dengar dan mengintip dari sela-sela tirai.

"Aku tidak tau kenapa bisa begini?" suara Suho nyaring terdengar.

"Tolong tinggalkan aku! Di luar sana banyak gadis yang lebih pantas denganmu. Bukan aku." Kini Kyungsoo yang berucap dengan suara pelan.

Suho menggelengkan kepalanya. "Aku tidak mau, Kyung! Aku hanya menginginkanmu! Bukankah sudah ku bilang aku memilihmu!" serunya terselip nada kefrustasian dalam kelimatnya.

Tangan Kyungsoo menggapai tangan Suho mencoba memberinya pengertian. "Jangan membuatku semakin merasa bersalah. Aku tak ingin membebanimu dengan keadaanku seperti ini"

"Sudah kubilang aku akan menerimamu bahkan anakmu. Aku tidak masalah asalkan kau bersamaku..." isak tangis dari Suho mulai terdengar. Jongin baru melihat Suho dalam keadaan selemah ini.

"Kumohon jangan begini!" pinta Kyungsoo mengiba mengiringi suara tangis Suho.

"Apa kau lebih memilih ayah bayimu? Si brengsek Kim Jongin?" tanya Suho dengan suara keras.

Deg. Terjawab sudah semua pertanyaan yang ada di pikiran Jongin. Akankah Kyungsoo memilihnya? Ia rasa itu mustahil apalagi Suho mau menerima keadaannya.

"Aku tidak akan memilih siapa pun. Aku akan mengurusnya sendiri, kurasa aku bisa melakukannya." Kyungsoo mengusap air mata Suho yang mengalir deras, ini pasti sungguh berat baginya.

"Kyunggg..." suara Baekhyun mengintrupsi. "Pikirkan lagi...anakmu nantinya membutuhkan seorang ayah dan kurasa Suho orang yang tepat"

"Aku hidup tanpa ayah dan aku baik-baik saja, baek!"

"Kyung, pikirkan lagi!" bujuk Baekhyun.

"Aku sudah memikirkannya ribuan kali. Terima kasih sudah menjadi kekasihku yang baik selama ini. Kau kekasih pertamaku, aku tak akan lupa itu. Sekarang, mari kita ke jalan masing-masing." Kyungsoo memeluk Suho untuk memberikannya sedikit kekuatan.

Suho membalasnya dengan pelukan lebih erat lagi, menumpahkan segala kesedihannya. "Aku masih ada di sampingmu jika kau berubah pikiran, Kyung"

Rupanya Jongin tak sendirian, Tao malah secara blak-blakan berdiri sambil bersandar pada pintu mendengar semua kisah pait kakaknya yang hubungannya harus kandas. Perasaan tidak terima menyelimuti hatinya melihat kakaknya di perlakukan seperti itu.

.

.

.

Di tempat lain Taehyung dan Chanyeol melanjutkan misinya walaupun Taehyung harus membujuk hyungnya itu dengan susah payah. Kalian tahu kan seberapa murkanya Chanyeol pada Jongin. Chanyeol sampai mogok tak mau membantu misi yang mereka sepakati. Namun, Chanyeol yang sebenarnya hatinya tidak tegaan akhirnya luluh juga.

Disinilah mereka sekarang sebuah cafe yang cukup mewah mereka sewa. Bukan hanya satu melainkan dua ruangan. Dimana ada kaca dua arah menjadi penghalang ruangan. Lembar-lembar hasil bukti tes DNA dan surat mending ayah Jongin yang akhirnya Chanyeol berikan pada Taehyung untuk mempelancar misi ini sudah tersusun rapi.

Hari ini semuanya akan jelas. Tinggal menunggu para undangan datang.

 **TBC**

Oke, sebagian besar pertanyaan kalian author jawab di chapter kali ini. Biar jelas jalan ceritanya..mungkin di bawah ini bisa menjawab jalan cerita yang agak ngawur ini.

Q : Apa Kyungsoo hamil?

A : Ya, saya mengabulkan doa-doa kalian. Walaupun saya sebenernya agak ngga tega karena bagaimana pun semua korban pemerkosaan hamil adalah momok mengerikan apalagi pelakunya ngga sekeren bang jongin. Tapi ya sudah, demi kepentingan berjalannya cerita.

Q : Apa Jongin sengaja melakukan itu?

A : Ngga, dia ngga bermaksud begitu. Apalagi ngga pakek pengaman itu di luar kemauannya. Di chapter sebelumya di jelasin Jongin ngga suka anak kecil, jadi dia ngga mau punya anak.

Q : Suho kog terima-terima aja?

A : Suho sebenernya baik, cuy. Di awal-awal mungkin pada gregetan karena dia lebih mentingin Irene. Itu semua karena Suho orangnnya baik apalagi udah lama temenan deket ama Irene jadi ngga tega kalau ngga bantu. Tapi reader nganggepnya jahat karena ngeduain Kyungsoo, maapin author kurang bisa ngarahin pikiran pembaca.

Q : kenapa ceritanya gampang di tebak?

A : namanya juga Cheesy Love Story... ada kata cheesy-nya ya pasti jalan ceritanya kek cerita cinta biasanya. Bisa dibilang jalan ceritanya basi.

Q : Kenapa ceritanya jadi rumit?

A : ya ini otw jadi sederhana...okey.

Q : Kenapa lagunya yang di nyanyiin bukan lagu EXO?

A: Sumpah saya udah mikir ini berminggu-minggu cuma buat nentuin lagu. Awalnya mau lagu Sing for you – EXO tapi saya takut baper karena nggaotp12 lagi, lalu ganti lagu Baby – The Rose tapi saya rasa ngga cocok dengan suara Kyungsoo, ganti lagi I Choose to love you yang nyanyi Kang Ha Neul pas di drakor Monstar (dulu ost sassy girl chun hyang...jaman jaman saya masih remaja belia kinyis-kinyis, entah kalian udah lahir apa belum mengingat betapa tuanya saya T.T), ganti lagi lagu Confession – Deli Spice ost Reply 1997 kan sama sama jaman sekoalah tuh ceritanya, tapi akhirnya semua saya coret.

Q : Kenapa upadatenya kek keburu-buru?

A : Pengen cepet kelar, author mau lebaran dengan tenang.


	12. Chapter 12

**12**

 **It's A Cheesy Love Story**

.

.

"Hal yang selalu dipastikan oleh kesedihan adalah kesementaraan"

.

.

Kim Siwon keluar dari mobilnya membuka pintu cafe yang kelihatan seperti tempat nongkrong kekinian para anak muda Seoul. Siwon berdecak sebentar merasa dirinya salah konstum dengan kemeja putih dan dasi, namun ia tak punya waktu lagi. Setelah dari tempat ini ia harus menemui kolega. Dirinya melihat sekeliling namun orang yang ia cari tak menampakan batang hidungnya.

Melihat targetnya hari ini sudah datang, Chanyeol langsung menuruni tangga menyapa Siwon dengan senyum cerahnya. "Ahjussi!" Chanyeol langsung menyalami Siwon, namun Siwon tak hanya menyalaminya tapi juga membenturkan tubuh bongsor Chanyeol ke pelukannya. "Apa terjadi sesuatu? Ahjussi sangat khawatir mendengarmu meminta bantuanku? Jongin tidak apa-apa kan? Atau kau sakit? Atau Suho?"

Chanyeol memutar bola matanya malas lalu menarik tubuhnya dari tubuh kekar Siwon, pasti dia rajin nge-gym. "Hahaha...tidak apa-apa, saya hanya ingin ngobrol saja" ucapnya sambil tertawa kaku apalagi pengunjung cafe lainnya mulai berbisik-bisik menyebutkan kata sugar daddy, gay, dan dramatis.

Siwon menaikan sebelah alisnya mendengar kata mengobrol. "Ahh ini mengenai Jongin..bukan ngobrol biasa yang tidak penting. Mari ke atas!" Siwon hanya menurut saja mengingat ini mengenai keponakannya.

Dua sofa mewah yang berhadapan dan cukup nyaman. Kaca besar di satu sisi dengan vas bunga berisi bunga baby breath. Taehyung sudah duduk disana dengan dua cangkir teh dengan asap mengepul. Taehyung langsung berdiri dan membungkuk ketika Siwon datang.

"Siwon ahjussi, saya tinggal sebentar. Dia teman saya sekaligus sepupu Jongin." Tanpa menanggapi Siwon yang kelihatan ingin bertanya, Chanyeol langsung pergi. Tugasnya sampai disini, sisanya Taehyung yang mengurus.

"Silahkan duduk!" Taehyung mencoba seramah mungkin walaupun dia agak tidak suka dengan keluarga ayah Jongin. Siwon duduk dengan tanda tanya besar di kepalanya.

"Maaf, saya Kim Taehyung teman Chanyeol dan Jongin hyung sekaligus sepupu Jongin hyung. Sebenarnya beberapa menit ke depan Anda akan mengobrol dengan saya bukan Chanyeol hyung."

Atmosfir menjadi sedikit panas. Taehyung sebenarnya tidak mau dirinya yang menghadapi pimpinan Kim Corp ini. Aura wibawa sangat menekan dirinya.

"Baik, nak..maksudku Kim Taehyung. Jujur aku sedikit terkejut mengetahui keluarga Yuri-ssi mau menemuiku. Apa yang ingin kau tau?" ucap Siwon to the point.

Taehyung tersenyum tipis. "Saya berharap Anda tidak menutupi apa pun kali ini. Baiklah kita mulai denga ini!" Taehyung mengammbil kertas kusam lalu membacanya dengan panuh percaya diri.

" _Untuk istriku tercinta, aku sengaja menyimpan surat ini di saku kemeja hadiah darimu. Maafkan aku, mungkin sekarang ketika kau membaca suratku ini aku sudah terbaring kaku tak bernyawa. Maaf aku meninggalkanmu aku sudah tidak tahan lagi hidup seperti ini. Kau pasti tahu benar aku mempunyai orang lain yang juga ku cintai, terbesit di pikiranku meninggalkanmu. Namun setiap kali aku menemukanmu tertidur di ruang tamu menungguku pulang. Disitulah, perasaanku mulai goyah. Ternyata aku tak bisa meninggalkanmu yang begitu tulus mencintaiku_." Taehyung berhenti membaca melihat ekspresi Siwon yang mulai resah di tempat duduknya.

" _Di titik ini lah aku mulai sadar aku pria yang jahat. Kau tidak pantas terus hidup dengan pria sepertiku. Aku tak memberikan kebahagianmu untukmu lagi. Sejak aku mulai menaruh hatiku pada wanita lain yang kutemui di ruang kerja hyung-ku. Kau punya Jongin, dia juga punya. Tapi aku tetap hidup bersamamu, tapi dia hidup dengan orang lain. Ini tidak adil baginya. Jadi kuputuskan mengakhiri hidupku. Agar menjadi adil bagi kalian berdua. Maafkan aku menjadi suami yang buruk. Maafkan aku menjadi ayah yang buruk bagi Jongin. Kim Yuri aku melepasmu, hidup dan makanlah dengan baik. Sekali lagi Maaf...Maaf...dan Maaf..._ "

"Apa ada yang ingin Anda sampaikan? Apakah bibi saya benar-benar gangguan jiwa karena suaminya bunuh diri saja? Anda turut andil bukan dalam cerita ini?" Taehyung menekan suaranya dalam-dalam.

"Awalnya aku mengira Anda menaruh hati pada bibi saya, lalu ayah Jongin frustasi karena hubungan kalian akhirnya memilih bunuh diri. Hingga bibi saya terpukul dan menyesal. Tapi ternyata disini sebaliknya, adik Anda yang membuat bibi saya seperti ini!"

"Kau terlalu muda untuk mengerti semua ini" sahut Siwon dingin.

"...yang kutemui di ruang kerja Hyung-ku. Selingkuhan ayah Jongin adalah pegawai Anda bukan? Kenapa Anda tak membiarkan adik Anda pergi dengan wanita itu saja?"

"Ya, dia pengasuh Suho ketika bayi. Mending adikku menyukainya, tapi aku tak membiarkannya meninggalkan Yuri-ssi. Jongin perlu seorang ayah."

Taehyung semakin bingung. Ia mengambil cangkir teh-nya dan meminum dua tegukan berharap otaknya menjadi encer setelah ini.

Tak! Taehyung menaruh kembali cangkir teh-nya ke atas meja. "Jongin perlu ayah ya?" ulangnya. "Ini yang membuat saya begitu menyakini hipotesis awal saya bahwa Anda: menyukai dan menjalin hubungan dengan bibi saya. Walaupun semuanya di bantah di surat mendinga ayah Jongin. Mohon bantu saya mengerti semua ini, kenapa Anda begitu perhatian dengan Jongin yang hanya keponakan Anda?"

"Apa karena Jongin putra Anda?"

Dahi Siwon mengkerut tanda keterkejutannya, lalu berusaha tenang kembali. "Bukan, dia putra adikku."

"Lalu kenapa hasil uji DNA menunjukkan ketidakcocokan antara Jongin dengan adik Anda?" Taehyung menyondorkan hasil uji DNA Jongin dann ayahnya.

Mata Siwon menyorot tajam ke Taehyung. "Darimana kau mengambil sampel untuk tes ini?"

"Ingat saat Chanyeol hyung mencari Anda untuk mengambil barang-barang keluarga Jongin. Kami mencari rambut dari adik Anda. Dan saya punya banyak hasil tes yang lain, maaf sudah mengambilnya diam-diam" Taehyung menyerahkan semua berkas tes DNA ke Siwon. Siwon memegang berkas tersebut dengan tangan bergetar.

Kreekkk! Lalu merobek semua kertas di tangannya. Taehyung bahkan Chanyeol yang berada di balik kaca melotot terkejut, hasil kerja keras mereka sia-sia saja sekarang. Taehyung sampai ingin berlari ke luar cafe lalu menabrakkan dirinya ke mobil yang sedang lewat.

"Kurasa kau melakukan kesalahan. Kau tak membutuhkan ini lagi. Aku akan menceritakannya sekarang...emm, sebenarnya aku ingin mengatakan ini ke Jongin dan keluarga kecilku ketika Suho bertunangan. Tapi aku mendapat kabar hubungan mereka berakhir yang entah karena apa, jadi aku mengurungkan niatku sampai semuanya siap."

"Tapi...karena kau sudah ada disini dan bekerja keras membantu Jongin. Ngomong-ngomong apa Jongin tau ini? apa dia yang menyuruhmu?"

Taehyung menggeleng. "Sudah kuduga, Jongin dari dulu memang tak mau tau masalah ini. Ketika di pemakaman ayahnya dia duduk dengan pandangan kosong lalu berguman padaku. Melarangku memberitahu hal-hal tak berguna. Ia tak punya siapa pun sekarang, ia tak mau ditambah perasaan dendam atau pun perasaan benci. Ia hanya ingin merawat ibunya."

Siwon membenarkan posisi duduknya. "Hal ini bermula ketika Suho lahir, istriku meninggal karena melahirkannya. Bukannya aku tak mencintai putraku, tapi perusahaan juga sedang masalah...aku tak bisa mengurus putraku sendiri, jadi aku memperkerjakan seorang pengasuh. Kadang dia mengasuh di kantorku, karena aku juga ingin dekat dengan putraku."

"Namun, sesuatu yang tidak kuharapkan terjadi. Adikku Kim Kangin jatuh hati padanya padahal istrinya juga sedang hamil tua. Jadi aku berencana memisahkan mereka, aku tak ingin keponakanku Jongin lahir tanpa ayah. Akhirnya aku menikahi pengasuh Suho dan sekarang dia masih jadi istriku, Kim Jessica. Aku berharap adikku berhenti menyukai Kim Jessica karena ia sudah menjadi istriku."

"Tapi itu tak merubah apa pun bukan" tebak Taehyung, Siwon mengangguk sambil tersenyum kecut.

"Mereka tetap menjalin hubungan di belakangku. Adikku mulai mengabaikan istrinya, di saat Jongin lahir pun dia tidak ada disana. Aku sangat bingung dan marah dengan tingkah adikku tapi aku tak bisa melakukan apa pun. Namun hari itu pun datang, istriku hamil Tao...inilah saatnya memberikan pelajaran pada adikku. Aku mengabaikan istriku setiap hari hingga ia muak dan mengadu pada adikku. Kurasa kau cukup pintar untuk menebak selanjutnya, Kim Taehyung..." Siwon menatap Taehyung yang mendengarkan dengan serius. Ia akui bocah ini sangat pintar sama seperti Jongin, bahkan lebih pintar malah.

"Anda mengancam adik Anda sendiri dengan menggunakan istri Anda. Anda akan memperlakukan istri Anda sebaik mungkin tapi dengan syarat adik Anda juga memperlakukan istri dan anaknya dengan baik." Ucap Taehyung dengan keyakinan setiap kata-katanya.

Plok! Plok! Plok! Siwon bertepuk tangan dengan raut wajah takjub. "Mungkin aku kan mempertimbangkan merekrutmu menjadi pegawai di perusahaanku"

"Terima kasih tapi saya tidak tertarik. Saya tidak berkerja untuk orang lain." Siwon agak terkejut mendengarnya, baru kali ini ada yang menolak di pekerjakan di Kim Corp. Berarti anak ini bukan anak sembarangan.

"Tebakanmu benar. Untuk sementara keluarga adiku selayaknya keluarga kecil yang bahagia walaupun itu hanya sampai Jongin berusia 8 tahun. Ayahnya mulai berulah lagi, adikku mulai jarang pulang. Yuri-ssi tetap diam dan menjadi istri yang setia, mungkin ia masih tahan tapi tidak dengan Jongin. Jongin mulai menanyakan kenapa ayahnya selalu pulang malam ketika ia tidur dan berangkat pagi-pagi sekali. Aku hanya bisa menghiburnya dengan mengajaknya liburan bersama Suho dan Tao."

"Bukankah ketika Jongin hyung umur 13 tahun ayahnya bunuh diri?"

"Ya, disinilah puncak semuanya. Adikku bunuh diri. Yuri-ssi terkana guncangan batin atas meninggal suaminya yang mendahului suratan takdir. Jongin mulai tertutup. Jongin yang masih begitu muda akhirnya dipaksa dewasa sebelum waktunya. Ia tidak ingin tinggal di apartement lagi, ia mau hidup sendiri. Kau tau apa yang ia katakan padaku?"

Kali ini Taehyung hanya bisa menggeleng, ia tak punya jawaban apa pun. "Samchon, aku ingin tinggal sendiri. Aku ingin sebuah studio dance, jadi aku bisa menghibur diriku dengan menari setiap hari. Samchon tak usah khawatir, aku punya uang yang cukup banyak. Setiap ulang tahun appa selalu mengirimiku uang yang banyak untuk membeli hadiah yang mahal. Tapi aku tak pernah membeli apa pun, jadi sekarang aku ingin menggunakannya."

Raut wajah Jongin ketika kecil mendadak muncul di pikiran Taehyung, mengatakan semuanya dengan wajah berbalut kesedihan. Mendadak Taehyung menyalahkan dirinya yang tidak dekat dengan Jongin sejak awal, padahal hyung-nya itu membutuhkan seorang teman.

Siwon tersenyum getir. "Aku bahkan agak tercengang melihat nominal uang yang ia punya. Sebagai seorang ayah aku merasa tertampar uang tak bisa membeli kebahagian anakku. Kurasa adikku juga jarang datang di ulang tahun Jongin, atau bahkan tak pernah. Aku merasa bertanggungjawab atas semuanya, seharusnya aku membiarkan adikku memilih daripada berakhir seperti ini. Inilah makanya aku menjenguk Yuri-ssi sesering mungkin dan memberikan yang terbaik untuk Jongin, setidaknya hanya ini yang bisa kulakukan."

"Sejak kepergian adikku, hubunganku dengan istriku mulai memanas. Kami sempat beradu mulut berkali-kali kata cerai keluar dari mulut kami. Ia ingin cerai dan pergi membawa Tao. Suho melihat dan mendengar pertengkaran kami tidak terima dan mengamuk. Karena bagi Suho, istriku Kim Jessica adalah ibunya, ia tidak tau ibu kandungnya. Akhirnya aku mengalah dan membujuk istriku tetap tinggal. Yang terpenting Suho dan Tao sekarang menjadi anak-anak yang baik tidak seperti orang tuannya."

"Maaf, kurasa putri Anda tidak termasuk kategori anak yang baik" ucap Taehyung melirik kaca besar, walaupun kaca itu hanya memantulkan dirinya dan Siwon tapi ia tahu di balik kaca itu beberapa pasang mata sedari tadi mengamati langsung dan mendengarkan lewat sambungan ponsel.

"Jangan bicara yang tidak-tidak tentang putriku" Siwon mulai tersulut emosi.

Taehyung menanggapi dengan tenang. "Putri Anda pernah melakukan pembullyan pada calon menantu Anda sendiri...maksud saya mantan calon. Putri Anda bersama geng-nya pernah membuat Kyungsoo noona basah kuyup dan seragamnnya penuh dengan noda darah karena di sayat dengan silet. Saya melihatnya secara langsung ketika Jongin hyung pulang membopong Kyungsoo noona dengan keadaan semengerikan seperti itu."

"Tapi Suho – "

"Putra Anda tidak tau menahu soal ini"

Siwon masih belum bisa mempercayai semuanya, ia terlihat sangat terpukul dengan perilaku putrinya. Siwon mengubah posisinya dengan meumpukan sikunya pada lutut dan tubuh condong ke depan dengan jari-jari tangannya saling bertaut. "Aku tidak tau apakah aku harus mengatakan ini...sebelum kau melakukan tes dna, aku sudah melakukannya. Sebelum adikku meninggal, sehari sebelumnya ia menemuiku dan menitip pesan untuk menjaga putrinya...kupikir dia hanya salah mengucapkan. Tapi ketika Yuri-ssi di bawa ke rumah sakit jiwa, ia terus menyebut nama putriku Tao."

"...Dan hasil tes dna menyebutkan Tao bukan darah dagingku"

Ruangan di balik kaca sudah kacau tak terkendali. Chanyeol terus menahan Suho yang terus meneriaki adiknya sendiri karena berani-beraninya melakukan hal keji pada Kyungsoo. Sedangan Jungkook menenangkan Tao yang shock dan seperti orang kebingungan.

"Jadi Jongin oppa...Oh tidak..mana ponselku? Kumohon tolong bantu aku mencari ponselku!" ucapnya mengiba sambil kesana kemari mencari tas-nya.

"Tao-ya berhenti mencari ponselmu dan dengarkan oppamu! Kenapa kau melakukannya pada Kyungsoo? Hah? Apa salah Kyungsoo padamu? Hey! Tao-ya adikku?" Suho terus berseru dengan nada tinggi.

Chanyeol sampai menjambaki rambutnya sendiri karena tidak tahan dengan kakak beradik ini. Ingatkan Chanyeol untuk ke salon memperbaiki rambutnya yang jadi kusut.

"Diam oppa! Halooo.. tolong hentikan semuannya. Apa! Tidak! Tidak! Kumohon hiks..hiks!" Tao sedang serius menelpon seseorang dan di akhiri dengan suara tangisnya. Sedangkan ketiga pasang mata lainnya hanya bisa melihatnya penuh tanda tanya.

"Maafkan aku...Jongin oppa sedang dalam bahaya sekarang" hanya itu kalimat yang keluar dari mulut Tao.

.

.

 **~ It's A Cheesy Love Story ~**

.

.

Di kediaman Heechul, Kyungsoo sedang belajar untuk ujian kelulusannya yang sudah tak genap sebulan lagi. Ia tak sendiri Luhan dan Baekhyun juga disana, sedangkan Lay sedang mengurus adiknya di kantor polisi karena terlibat perkelahian.

Luhan berbaring sambil membaca buku, beberapa kali buku tebalnya jatuh menimpa wajahnya karena pegal dan mulai mengantuk. Kyungsoo sebenarnya juga mulai lelah menghitung dengan rumus-rumus namun tak juga menemukan hasilnya. "Kau mau es krim, lu?"

"Tidak, cukup air putih yang ditambahkan sirup dan es batu" sahut Luhan. Kyungsoo terkekek pelan dan melempar bantal ke arah Luhan, "Itu es sirup jika namanya belum ganti"

Kyungsoo menuruni tangga menuju dapur. Baekhyun ada di dapur bersama eommanya, mereka terlihat sangat kompak seperti ibu dan anak, Kyungsoo diam-diam iri melihat kedekatan mereka.

"Oh hay, kyung! Kau mau cemilan?" sapa Baekhyun membawa dua mangkuk penuh dengan cemilan.

"Tidak, mungkin Luhan mau"

"Oh baiklah, aku ke atas dulu" pamit Baekhyung meninggalkan Kyungsoo dengan Heechul. Suasana jadi canggung karena Kyungsoo akhir-akhir ini tertutup pada eommanya. Ia merasa kesal karena eommanya membiarkan Jongin berkeliaran di rumahnya padahal pemuda itu sudah menyakitinya.

Kyungsoo mulai membuat es sirup untuk Luhan, tiba-tiba eommanya membuka percakapan. "Kudengar dari Baekhyun kau sudah memutuskan hubungan dengan Suho"

"Ya, aku akan merawat bayiku sendiri. Setelah lulus aku akan mencari pekerjaan jadi eomma tak usah khawatir terbebani" ucap Kyung tanpa menoleh dan sibuk menuangkan sirup pada gelas.

Heechul memegang kedua pundak putrinya, membalik untuk menghadapnya. "Kau putriku Kyungie...aku tak akan terbebani apa pun. Jangan khawatirkan apa pun, eomma akan selalu mendukung keputusanmu. Jika waktunya sudah tepat, kau harus melanjutkan sekolahmu."

"Tapi eomma mohon pikirkan lagi. Aku tidak ingin kau sepertiku, sayang. Ada alasan lain kenapa eomma menolak menikah dengan appamu." Lanjut Heechul.

"Apa? Apa alasannya?"

"Jika ia menikahi eomma karirnya akan jatuh. Kami tidak saling mencintai bahkan seperti orang asing satu sama lain. Eomma bertemunya sekali dan membuat kesalahan. Tapi bukan berarti kelahiranmu adalah kesalahan, sayang...kau paham kan maksud eomma, hmm?"

"Eomma ingin aku menikah?"

"Bukankah itu lebih baik? Seseorang menjagamu setiap waktu?"

Kyungsoo melirik eommanya penuh selidik. "Eomma sedang tidak mempengaruhiku menerima Jongin bukan? Aku melihat eomma begitu dekat dengannya, jangan-jangan eomma sudah di cuci otaknya"

Heechul memutar bola matanya malas. "Yasudah lupakan saja, kau mau teh herbal? Dua hari ini aku melihatmu susah tidur, kurasa teh hijau dicampur dengan bunga chamomile bisa membantumu"

"Bagaimana eomma bisa tau aku susah tidur?"

"Bagaimana eomma tidak tau, kau bernyanyi di balkon kamarmu sepanjang malam. Uhhh..kau seperti arwah gentayangan yang hidupnya tak tenang, nak. Jadi kau mau teh atau yang lain?"

"Es sirup dan es krim saja. Aku sedang ingin es krim," ucap Kyungsoo membawa nampan berisi tiga gelas es sirup dan sekotak es krim ukuran sedang menuju tangga.

"Tsk...Dasar ibu ibu hamil" cela Heechul dari dapur.

"Aku mendengarnya eomma!" sahut Kyungsoo yang sudah ada di ujung tangga.

Namun beberapa menit kemudian Kyungsoo menuruni tangga tergesa-gesa dengan tangan kiri menenteng sepatu boot dan tangan kanan menenteng jaket. "Eomma aku pinjam motor" serunya sambil memakai sepatu dan jaket satu per satu.

"Kau mau kemana? Biar ku antar atau pakai taksi"

"Mobil eomma di bengkel, ingat. Dan taksi sekarang sangat lelet, aku buru-buru"

Heechul menepuk jidatnya, bagaimana ia bisa lupa mobilnya di bengkel. "Jadi kau mau kemana? Teman-temanmu masih ada di atas bukan?"

"Mereka akan menyusul jika mereka mau. Aku akan kerumah sakit" Heechul mengikuti putrinya yang menuju bagasi tempat motor sport-nya terparkir dengan apik. Dan berdebu. Karena jarang di pakai.

"Kyungie...kau sedang hamil, nak!" Heechul mengingatkan putrinya yang sudah nangkring di motor bersiap melajukan motor.

"Aku bukan ibu-ibu hamil tua yang perutnya sebesar perut kuda nil yang bisa melahirkan kapan saja. Astaga eomma Jongin sedang kritis sekarang, itu lebih penting sekarang..." ucap Kyungsoo matanya sampai berkaca-kaca.

Heechul langsung melempar helm di dekatnya ke Kyungsoo. "Hati-hati, nak! Kabari eomma jika sudah sampai"

.

.

.

Kyungsoo memasuki rumah sakit dengan langkah tergesa-gesa seperti jika ia melambatan langkahnya, ia akan ketinggalan sesuatu yang penting. Kyungsoo melihat Chanyeol bersandar di tembok rumah sakit dengan tangan bersedekap di dada, ia sedang menunduk. Tidak hanya Chanyeol, Taehyung juga ada disana tertidur nyenyak di pangkuan Jungkook.

"Chan..." panggil Kyungsoo lemah sembari memegang lengan kokoh Chanyeol. Chanyeol mengangkat wajahnya, mengusap wajahnya kasar dan menyingkirkan poninya yang sudah awut-awutan. Rupanya Chanyeol belum sempat ke salon.

"Katakan sesuatu, Chan!" Kyungsoo mengguncang-guncang tubuh Chanyeol karena ia tetap diam sedari tadi. Kantung mata Chanyeol tak luput dari pengelihatan Kyungsoo.

"Sudah satu hari...seseorang suruhan Tao mengikutinya dan menabrak motornya. Aku tidak tau pastinya, tapi ia ditemukan tergeletak satu meter dari motornya. Motornya rusak parah – "

"Aku tak butuh tentang motornya, Chan. Jongin! Bagaimana dengan Jongin!" potong Kyungsoo.

"Kata dokter ia mengalami pendarahan di otaknya karena membentur pagar pembatas. Beberapa pembuluh darahnya juga pecah, selebihnya luka luar karena gesekan dengan aspal jalanan. Tapi akibat pendarahan di otaknya ia tak juga sadarkan diri padahal ia sudah menjalani operasi tadi malam dan sudah lewat masa kritisnya...Tapi ia tak juga membuka matanya. Aku harus bagaimana, Kyung?"

"Boleh aku melihatnya?"

"Masuklah. Ada Suho juga di dalam, Tao dan appanya baru saja pulang" jelas Chanyeol.

"Suho?" ulang Kyungsoo tak yakin dengan pendengarannya.

"Ya, Suho sepupu Jongin. Masuklah! Siapa tau Jongin akan bangun karena kau ada di dekatnya"

Sebenarnya Kyungsoo ingin menuntut keterangan lebih lanjut tapi melihat keadaan Jongin lebih penting sekarang. Segera tangannya merah kenop pintu hingga ruangan VIP yang cukup luas bercat putih dilengkapi dengan sofa, ac, televisi dan yang paling mencolok mata adalah ranjang besar dimana seorang pemuda terbaring dengan jarum infus di punggung tangannya dan alat bantu pernafasan. Suara penditeksi detak jatung begitu jaring terdengar di telingga Kyungsoo.

"Kyung~" panggil Suho yang duduk di sofa. Matanya kelihatan lelah, bajunya kusut, rambutnya tidak di sisir rapi seperti biasanya. "Tolong bangunkan Jongin"

Suho bangkit dari duduknya menuntun Kyungsoo duduk ke sisi ranjang. Ketika melihat keadaan Jongin secara dekat, Kyungsoo agak terkejut melihat wajah Jongin yang bengkak biru-biru akibat pembuluh darah yang pecah dan tiba-tiba hidungnya mengalir darah. Kyungsoo jadi semakin panik melihatnya, namun dengan sigap Suho mencari handuk menyeka darah yang keluar.

"Tenang saja, ia akan semakin membaik. Seharusnya hari ini ia sudah siuman" ucap Suho menenangkan Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo memandangi wajah pucat Jongin. Ada perasaan sedih yang menggerogoti hatinya melihatnya terbaring tak bisa melakukan apa pun. Walaupun dirinya masih belum bisa memaafkan atas apa yang Jongin lakukan, namun hal itu tak mengurangi rasa khawatir bercampur perasaan takut kehilangaan.

"Kau boleh menyentuh tangannya jika kau mau" Kyungsoo memegang tangan kanan Jongin yang lemas dan terasa dingin di kulitnya. Kyungsoo tak mampu menahan tangisnya lagi, air matanya tak mampu di bendung lagi.

"Jonginie, wae~? Kenapa kau begini, bodoh? Seharusnya kau sekarang bersenang-senang karena berhasil menyakitiku...kenapa..Kenapa kau malah begini!" Kyungsoo menggenggam tangan kanan Jongin dengan kedua tangannya lalu dibawa kedahi sambil menangis.

"Bahkan aku belum memberitahumu, aku mengandung anakmu. Kau dengar ini, jongin? Apa kau sudah tau? Walaupun kau tak suka anak-anak, kau pasti ingin di panggil appa bukan?"

Suho berdiri di belakang Kyungsoo memegang bahu sempit itu, mencoba memberikan ketabahan walaupun hatinya juga sakit mendengar kata-kata yang di lontarkan Kyungsoo. "Kau ingin balas dendam padaku karena mengabaikanmu? Bercandamu tidak lucu, jadi kumohon cepat buka matamu! Hiks...hikss..."

"Bagaimana ini Suho-ya...dia tak juga mau bangun...!" adu Kyungsoo pada Suho.

"Tenangkan hatimu, Kyung. Kita hanya bisa mendoakannya. Jika kau menyukainya, kumohon setelah Jongin sadar tolong terus berada di sisi-nya, tolong terima dia."

"Suho~" Kyungsoo mentap Suho bingung. Bukankah mereka berdua musuhan sampai dulu Jongin menggunakannya untuk balas dendam.

"Sesuatu telah terjadi di keluargaku dan sebuah pengakuan mengubah cara pandangku. Aku tak mau jadi Suho yang jahat, egois, dan iri karena Jongin lebih di perhatikan appa-ku. Dia tak punya siapa-siapa untuk memberinya semangat hidup. Ayahnya sudah tiada, kejiwaan ibunya harapannya tipis untuk kembali sembuh, yang bisa ia perjuangkan hanya kau, Kyung."

"Tapi aku sudah disini namun Jongin tidak juga bangun" elak Kyungsoo.

"Kita akan cari cara" sahut Suho mantap.

.

.

Semua duduk menglingkari meja bundar yang ada di tengah-tengah tempat duduk mereka. Keluarga Kim mendominasi pertemuan ini. Kim Siwon, Kim Suho, Kim Tao yang matanya sembab, Kim Taehyung, Park Chanyeol, Do Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo sedikit takut karena ada Tao disini, bagaimana pun ia trauma menghadapi Tao.

Chanyeol sengaja berdehem sedikit keras. "Eheemm..ehemm...apa hanya aku disini yang bukan seorang Kim? Apa aku harus meninggalkan tempat ini?"

Kyungsoo reflek angkat tangan karena merasa marganya juga bukan Kim. Chanyeol memandangnya malas lalu berucap, "Cepat atau lambat kau akan merubah margamu menjadi Kim juga, Kyungsoo Chagi.. "

"Bukankah kalian tidak jadi bertunangan" Siwon menatap putranya meminta jawaban.

"Bukan denganku, appa" jawab Suho.

"Lalu?" Siwon semakin bingung.

Suho memandang Chanyeol dan Taehyung meminta bantuan."Haruskah aku yang menjelaskannya?" tanya Suho lebih terdengar seperti sebuah rengekan.

Chanyeol berdehem lagi. "Ehem...begini Siwon Ahjussi – "

"Apa kau sakit tenggorokan, Chan?" tanya Siwon berpikir Chanyeol sedang sakit tenggorokan karena terus berdehem sedari tadi.

"Sebenarnya tenggorokanku memang sedikit gatal... Aishh kenapa aku jadi membicarakan tenggorokanku" rutuk Chanyeol tersadar. "Tenggorokanku tidak penting sekarang. Begini Siwon Ahjussi, setelah saya berbincang dengan putra Anda...saya mengetahui fakta bahwa Kyungsoo sedang mengandung anak dari keponakan , Kim Jongin" Chanyeol melafalkan nama Jongin dengan amat jelas.

"Otomatis Kyungsoo akan merubah marganya dalam waktu dekat, secepatnya ketika keponakan Anda sadar kalau perlu"

Siwon membuka mulutnya lalu mengatup lagi seperti akan mengatakan sesuatu tapi ia urungkan karena tidak yakin harus bertanya apa. Sebagai gantinya Siwon memandangi Kyungsoo seakan apakah ia berselingkuh dari putranya, namun lagi-lagi Siwon tak bisa menyusun kalimat yang pas yang tak melukai siapa pun.

Kyungsoo hanya bisa menunduk tak berkomentar apa pun. Suho menangkap gelagat ayahnya akhirnya buka suara. "Jongin memperkosanya, appa...Kyungsoo tak salah apa pun"

Siwon seperti terkena serangan jatung mendadak. "Ya Tuhan keponakanku yang pendiam itu...diam-diam menghamili gadis calon menantuku!"

"Inilah bunda, pentingnya mendidik buah hati agar tidak jadi pendiam" celetuk Chanyeol sukses mendapat geplakan dari Taehyung. Di saat suasana serius begini ia malah melempar lelucon.

"Baiklah kita bahas nanti, jujur aku sedikit pusing ketika mendengarnya. Kalian tau kan kesembuhan seseorang kadangkala bukan tergantung pada medis tapi semangat dari pasien sendiri. Aku tidak tau apa yang bisa membuat keponakanku punya semangat untuk hidup dan kembali berkumpul bersama kita lagi...aku akan menerima ide setidak masuk apa pun itu...jadi tolong bantuannya!" jelas Siwon.

.

.

.

 **Flash back**

Jongin tidak tau apakah ini perasaannya saja atau memang benar motor sport merah di belakangnya membuntutinya. Jongin memilih memacu kendaraanya semakin kencang dan benar motor itu sekarang menjejerinya. Tah hanyaitu motor itu mencoba memaksa memojokannya ke pinggir jalan, sesekali menendang motornya hingga membuat Jongin oleng.

Jongin tetap melajukan motornya membelah jalanan kota Seoul dengan adegan kejar-kejaran. "Shit! Apa maumu?" seru Jongin di balik helm fullfacenya. Jongin menatap si pengendara motor di sampingnya. Pengendara itu tak menanggapinya malah menabrakan motornya ke arah Jongin hingga motor sport kesayangannya tergores pembatas jalan. Jongin dapat melihat dari spion percikan api muncul di bagian pinggir belakang motornya karena menggores pembatas jalan yang keras.

Merasa motornya sudah mulai tidak stabil lagi, Jongin memilih membelokkan motornya ke persimpangan dengan tiba-tiba. Motornya sampai dalam kemiringan yang membuat orang-orang yang betulan melihatnya sampai menahan nafas. Untuk sementara ia berhasil kabur, tapi itu tidak lama motor sport merah itu menjejerinya kembali. Kedua motor berbeda warna itu melaju beriringan. Jongin akhirnya muak dengan semua ini, ia menabrak motor sport merah itu dengan sengaja hingga ambruk di tengah-tengah jalan.

Namun di luar perkiran Jongin sebuah mobil melaju kencang ke arah si penguntit. Tanpa pikir panjang ia membanting setir motornya hingga motornya posisi melintang menghalangi motor merah dan pengendaranya yang masih belum sadar apa yang sedang terjadi. Si pengendara mobil terlihat panik namun ketika menginjak rem semua sudah terlanjur.

Dugggg!Brukkkk! Ciiittttttttttttt! Bunyi hantam keras dan suara rem yang memaksa sebuah mobil berhenti. Jongin yang masih di atas motor teseret akibat tubrukan mobil hingga akhirnya semua berhenti ketika mobil itu menabrak pembatas jalan. Jongin terpental agak jauh dari motornya, sedangkan motornya ringsek mengenaskan terhimpit antara pembatas jalan dan mobil.

Jongin merasakan tubuhnya melayang dan membentur aspal yang keras. Ia bahkan bisa melihat kerikil dan pasir jalanan. Tubuhnya tak bisa di gerakan. Pandangannya semakin buram. Ia melihat orang-orang berlarian mendatanginya dengan wajah cemas. "Eomma.." guman Jongin berbarengan kesadarannya yang mulai hilang dan semuanya menjadi gelap.

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

Maaf ya dikit...udah ngga kuat di depan laptop dengan idung di sumpal tisu. Malkum musimnya ngga jelas gini...kadang panas kadang hujan, apa cuma di kota saya aja yang musimnya ngga jelas?

Oh iya Kaisoo moment-nya chapter depan aja ya...hehehe

Ngomong-ngomong selamat menjalankan ibadah puasa yap bagi yang menjalankan.


	13. Chapter 13

**13**

 **It's A Cheesy Love Story**

.

.

"Ini kali pertama kau tidak berbicara hal-hal yang bodoh – KJ-"

.

.

Ini pertama kalinya Kyungsoo menginjakan kaki di rumah sakit jiwa, kebetulan dirinya tidak ada cita-cita mempunyai gangguan jiwa. Chanyeol berjalan di samping dengan langkah lebar, Kyungsoo sampai menggerutu karena kaki kecilnya tak bisa mengimbangi.

"Kyung, kau tid – " Chanyeol berbicara sambil menoleh pada lawan bicaranya, namun Kyungsoo tidak ada di sampingnya melainkan berjalan setengah berlari di belakangnya. Chanyeol menghentikan jalannya. "Oh ya Tuhan, aku lupa sedang berjalan dengan pinguin bunting sekarang..." keluhnya.

Kyungsoo yang mampu mendengarnya dengan jelas berdecih kasar. "Tsk...dasar jerapah tidak berpripinguinan" cercanya.

Chanyeol langsung nyengir lebar memperlihatkan deretan gigi putihnya. "Baiklah akan kupelankan jalanku...tapi janji tidak boleh berlari-lari seperti itu lagi, _ne_! Kasian kyung junior nanti dia pusing"

"Kau berlebihan, Chan..!" Chanyeol hanya menanggapinya dengan terkekek pelan lalu berjalan sambil merangkul Kyungsoo, takut ketinggalan lagi.

Taehyung dan Tao rupanya sudah menunggu mereka sejak tadi. Namun, sepertinya Tao sedang tidak dalam keadaan baik. Ia duduk menunduk sambil sesekali menghapus air mata dari mata runcingnya.

"Apakah berhasil?" tanya Chanyeol.

Taehyung menggeleng. "Tao noona malah membuat bibi histeris. Kurasa bibi masih bisa menerima kehadiran Tao noona. Sekarang bibi di pindahkan di ruangan khusus karena sempat mengamuk juga."

"Maafkan aku...ini semua salahku...aku tidak tau jika Jongin oppa kandungku. Kupikir...kupikir...Suho oppa – " ucap Tao dengan nafas tersenggal-senggal karena menangis. Mereka bertiga sebenarnya juga ingin menyalahkan Tao karena ia yang menyuruh orang untuk mencelakai Jongin tapi jika keadaannya seperti ini mereka malah merasa kasian. Fakta bahwa Tao adalah anak tiri dan mencelakai oppa kandungnya sendiri, di tambah Suho yang masih marah padanya perihal Kyungsoo membuatnya sangat _down._

"Biar Kyungsoo menemuinya siapa tau hati beliau terketuk..." ucap Chanyeol.

"Semoga berhasil hyung noona.. kalian nanti lurus lalu belok kanan. Disana ada ruang perawatan khusus..." ujar Taehyung.

Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo segera ke ruangan tersebut di dampingi petugas khusus. Ruangan yang agak sempit dengan ranjang khas rumah sakit jiwa. Perempuan setengah baya sedang duduk di atas ranjang. Yang membedakan dari pasien lainnya adalah bajunya yang membuat tanganya tak bisa bergerak, menyilang dan menempel di bagian depan tubuh karena baju yang ia pakai.

"Bisa tolong lepas bajunya itu..kurasa itu membuat tidak nyaman" pinta Kyungsoo pada perawat disana.

"Maafkan saya, tapi saya takut akan melukai nona jika di lepas. Nyonya Yuri bisa melukai siapa saja jika sedang mengamuk."

"Kumohon... aku akan baik-baik saja." Kyungsoo mengeluarkan jurus puppy eyes-nya hingga Chanyeol yang ada di dekatnya tertegun sesaat. Siapa yang tidak luluh jika begini.

"Baiklah, tapi jika terjadi sesuatu cepat panggil saya" ucap perawat tersebut menuruti permintaan Kyungsoo.

Yuri duduk di pinggir ranjang dengan mata kosong dan tangan di pangkuannya sedangkan Kyungsoo berlutut di depannya sambil meraih tangan Yuri. Kyungsoo menjadi gugup sekarang karena di pandangi terus tanpa berkedip dan ia bingung harus mengatakan apa. Chanyeol yang berdiri di pojok ruangan tidak mambantu sama sekali.

"Perkenalkan aku Do Kyungsoo...teman Jongin" Kyungsoo berhenti untuk berpikir sebentar mengingat-ngingat apakah benar dirinya teman Jongin. "Well, sebenarnya aku tidak yakin apa kami benar-benar berteman..." ucap Kyungsoo sambil menunduk.

"Yuri ahjumma... aku sangat gugup sekarang ini. Jujur aku takut ahjumma mengamuk, tapi ada sesuatu yang harus ahjumma tau. Jongin sedang di rumah sakit sekarang, sampai saat ini dia belum sadarkan diri. Aku tidak tau apa yang membuatnya begitu terlelap tertidur berhari-hari..."

Yuri mengedipkann matanya sambil memandang Kyungsoo lebih intents. Menunggu Kyungsoo mengatakan kalimat selanjutnya.

"Ia sangat membutuhkan eommanya. Jongin sangat menyayangi anda, yuri ahjumma. Aku ingat Jongin membawa pulang kimbab-nya dengan raut wajah sedih karena anda tidak menghabiskannya. Dan aku memakan kimbab-nya...rasanya enak, benarkan ahjumma?" tanya Kyungsoo sambil tersenyum tipis mengingat kenangannya bersama Jongin dulu.

"Walaupun dia kadang jahat padaku karena sering memarahiku jika aku tak juga paham apa yang ia ajarkan...ya aku tau Jongin pintar tapi aku tidak suka dimarahi dan di anggap bodoh. Dia juga banyak menyakitiku tapi sekarang aku tidak bisa membalasnya karena dia hanya bisa berbaring di ranjang tak bisa melakukan apa pun, matanya tertutup...mana bisa aku menampar, memukul, menjambak rambutnya. Sebenarnya bisa saja sih tapi kan tidak adil, aku tidak suka lawan yang tidak seimbang."

Kyungsoo menghentikan ocehannya sambil memukul-mukul pelan mulutnya merutuki kata-katanya sendiri. "Kenapa aku malah mengatakan hal hal tak berguna seperti itu..."

Tanpa Kyungsoo sadari Yuri memperhatikanya sampai alisnya terangkat.

"...apa aku boleh memanggil Anda eommonim?" Kyungsoo tak mendapat jawaban apa pun. "Diam kuanggap boleh..."

"Eommonim tau? eommonim akan jadi halmoni, ada aegi disini..." Kyungsoo membawa tangan kanan Yuri menyentuh perutnya yang masih datar. "Sebenarnya aku tidak mengharapkannya..."

" tapi dia terus tumbuh di dalam sini. Aku tidak sampai hati menggugurkannya, dia punya hak hidup dan melihat halmoninya...melihat appa-nya atau mungkin tak bisa melihat – appanya...hiks..hiks.." Kyungsoo menunduk sambil menyeka air matanya yang terus turun. "Maafkan aku...aku belakangan jadi cengeng.."

Kyungsoo merasakan sebuah tangan meraba pipinya membantunya mengusap air mata. Dengan perasaan campur aduk Kyungsoo memberanikan diri mengangkat wajahnya. Yuri sedangan memandangnya dengan alis saling bertaut, raut wajah layaknya seorang ibu mengkhawatirkan anaknya.

.

.

.

Siwon di kejutkan dengan adik iparnya yang duduk di samping ranjang Jongin beserta perawat dari pihak rumah sakit jiwa. Seperti sebelum-sebelumnya ia ingin bertanya pada pemuda pemudi yang belakangan ini membantunya menunggui Jongin, namun lidahnya terlalu kelu untuk bertanya apalagi dirinya sudah keburu di seret ke luar ruangan.

"Ba-ba-bagaimana bisa?" ucap Siwon tergagap.

Chanyeol melipat tangannya di dada dengan gaya angkuh. "Aku tidak percaya ahjussi adalah pemimpin Kim Corp...ahjussi sekarang jadi sering gagap"

"Kau tidak akan tau rasanya jadi ahjussi-ahjussi yang mejalankan perannya menjadi pemimpin perusahaan, ayah, paman, dan menjadi ahjussi-ahjussi yang sabar menghadapi anak muda seperti kalian yang terus berulah dan hobi menyindir pria tua bangka sepertiku" balas Siwon setengah bercanda.

Untuk sesaat semua orang disana tertawa lepas bahkan Suho dan Tao yang jarang tertawa lepas. Suho bersyukur appa-nya adalah orang yang sabar dan bijak walaupun menyembunyikan banyak rahasia selama ini. Tao pun sama, walaupun bukan anak kandung tapi appa-nya (Siwon) tetap memperlakukannya selayaknya anak sendiri, mungkin setelah ini ia akan berbicara empat mata dengan eommanya.

Sudah satu jam sejak Yuri menemui Jongin. Kyungsoo awalnya juga bingung bagaimana bisa dirinya akhirnya membuat ibu Jongin membuka mulutnya dan mengeluarkan suara lagi setelah diam bertahun-tahun. Kalimat "Jangan sedih, Ayo bangunkan putraku!" Walaupun belum di pihak rumah sakit jiwa belum menyatakan Yuri sembuh, tapi ini sebuah kemajuan pesat.

Yuri akhirnya keluar ditemani perawatnya. Siwon langsung mencegatnya namun sang perawat langsung menyampaikan bahwa Yuri sedang tidak ingin di ganggu, datanglah esok dan berpesan terima kasih sudah menjaga Jongin. Sebelum Yuri benar-benar pergi kembali ke rumah sakit jiwa, ia berhenti sebentar di depan Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo yang kaget tangannya tiba-tiba di genggam erat lalu memeluk Kyungsoo dengan erat. Yuri berbisik sesuatu ke telinganya. "Tolong maafkan putraku! Panggilah dokter dan temui Jongin. Dia membutuhkanmu~"

Ternyata kedatangan Yuri membuat keajaiban bagi Jongin, ia mampu membuka matanya walaupun masih terbaring lemah dengan alat-alat penyokong hidupnya. Semua tak henti-hentinya mengucapkan syukur atas doa-doa yang mereka panjatkan, hingga tak ada satu pun yang mengalah untuk antri menemui Jongin yan siuman. Dengan wajah sayu dan pucat Jongin mencoba tersenyum kepada semua orang yang mengelilingi ranjangnya. "Apa malaikat yang mengantaku ke surga sebanyak ini?" kelakarnya dengan suara serak dan lemah.

"Terima kasih pujiannya aku memang setampann malaikat" timpal Chanyeol.

"Hyunggg!" suara Taehyung.

"Oppa..hiks..hiks!" seru Tao malah menangis keras, Jungkook memeluknya menenangkan sahabat satu geng-nya itu. Siwon rasa putrinya sudah mendapat pelajaran yang berharga dari semua ini.

Jongin memandangi Tao yang tiba-tiba menangis lalu beralih menatap yang lainnya seakan meminta penjelasan. Kenapa Tao yang selama ini bersikap acuh bahkan tak segan-segan menyindirnya dengan ucapan pedas, sekarang menangis seperti mendapat hadiah berkencan dengan mamber EXO selama seminggu.

"Dia adikmu, Jongin. Tao sebenarnya putri Kangin, adikku" suara Siwon menjelaskan. "Kuharap kau tidak keberatan menerimanya"

Jongin diam sebentar kemudian berucap dengan lirih. "Kemarilah!" ucapnya pada Tao. Tao mendekat dengan ragu-ragu, ia takut mendapat penolakan. Tao berdiri paling dekat dengan Jongin diiringi isakan tangisnya.

"Aku tidak akan membencimu. Kita sama-sama korban orang dewasa bukan. Walaupun ini agak canggung, mari kita perbaikin hubungan kita. Terimalah oppamu yang tampan ini!" Jongin mengangkat dan mengepalkan tanganya meminta tos. Tao sambil menghapus air matanya membalas mengepalkan tangannya dan kedua saudara itu pun beradu kepalan.

"Baiklah anak-anak mari kita keluar! Jongin butuh istirahat untuk meladeni kalian!" Siwon menggiring para anak muda itu meninggalkan ruangan diiringi protesan kekecewaan.

"Yahh...Siwon ahjussi tidak asyik!" protes Jungkook.

"Baiklah..baiklah...aku akan menghubungi Yifan dan Sehun dulu kalau begitu. Apa aku juga harus mengabari geng Venus?" tanya Chanyeol dengan wajah polos.

"Sudahlah hyung... kita keluar dulu! Jika itu akal-akalan hyung saja agar bertemu Baehyung noona lebih baik tidak usah" ucap Taehyung menarik Chanyeol keluar. Dari dalam ruangan Jongin masih bisa mendengar kedua bocah itu ribut-ribut masalah Baekhyung.

Tanpa Jongin sadari Kyungsoo tak beranjak satu senti pun dari tempatnya berdiri. Jongin bertanya-tanya kenapa gadis ini tak ikut keluar ruangan, kenapa Siwon samchon membiarkannya tetap disini. Jongin memiringkan kepalanya bingung melihat Kyungsoo diam di dekat ujung ranjangnya tanpa bergerak ataupun mengucapkan apa pun.

Kyungsoo memainkan ujung kaosnya sambil menunduk. Poninya menjuntai hingga menutupi wajahnya. Karena Kyungsoo tak kunjung mengatakan apa pun akhirnya Jongin berinisiatif membuka suara dahulu.

"Soo-ya ~" panggil Jongin pelan namun berhasil membuat Kyungsoo terkaget dan menyahut dengan cepat. "Yaa." sahut Kyungsoo reflek mengangkat wajahnya namun ketika ia sadar Kyungsoo menunduk lagi.

"Kau masih membenciku?"

Kyungsoo mengangguk dengan cepat.

"Bagaimana dengan marah, kau masih marah denganku?"

Kyungsoo mengangguk lagi.

"Kau takut denganku?"

Kyungsoo berpikir sebentar lalu berguman sambil memberikan isyarat dengan jempol dan telunjuknya membentuk celah kecil sehingga tidak menyatu. "Sedikit"

"Sedikit?" ulang Jongin. "Benarkah? Lalu kalau memang sedikit, kenapa kau takut mendekatiku?"

"Hanya malas saja" jawab Kyungsoo asal. Jongin ingin menertawakan tingkah polosnya tapi keadaanya belum pulih jadi ia tak bisa tertawa terbahak-bahak seenaknya, apalagi diirnya masih bernafas dengan alat bantu penafasan.

"Apa kau rindu padaku?"

Kyungsoo menggeleng.

"Lalu kenapa kau masih disini? Yang lainnya sudah pergi lho"

Kyungsoo masih dalam posisi menunduk menengok kanan kirinya yang ternyata sudah tidak ada orang. Dalam hati ia meringisi kebodohannya.

"Kemari! temani aku...!" Jongin menepuk-nepuk ranjangnya yang masih cukup kalau hanya ditambah badan Kyungsoo yang kecil.

"Ah, kurasa aku lupa menyiram tanaman eomma, sebaiknya aku pergi. Kau juga butuh istirahat" Kyungsoo mengucapkannya dengan nada di buat-buat seakan baru ingat.

"Maafkan aku! " ujar Jongin menghentikan Kyungsoo yang akan tunggang langgang melarikan diri. "Jangan tinggalkan aku!"

"Aku mencintaimu, Kyung! Maaf aku terlambat menyadari perasaanku sendiri dan maafkan aku atas apa yang kulakukan padamu." Jongin mengambil nafasnya untuk berucap lagi.

"Aku tidak bermaksud menyakitimu. Sungguh...hari itu aku hanya kacau mendengar Suho akan meresmikan pertunangaan kalian di malam pentas seni. Maafkan aku...aku kehilangan kontrol diriku...dan malah menyakitimu."

"Terima kasih telah membuat eommaku mau bicara kembali tapi eomma akan meninggalkanku juga. Ia berencana mencari kesembuhan di Jeju sambil menjadi relawan di sebuah gereja. Aku tak punya siapa-siapa sekarang. Jadi maukah kau menemani pria kesepian ini hari ini dan selamanya?" ucap Jongin penuh harap.

"A-a-aku sibuk..aku tidak bisa selalu menemanimu. Aku bukan baby sister" tolak Kyungsoo.

Shit! Jogin ingin mengumpat dan menyilet nadinya sekarang juga. Hancur sudah adegan romantis yang ia bangun.

"Aku sedang melamarmu bodoh!" maki Jongin setengah kesal.

"Hey, kau bilang suruh menemanimu...aku tak mendengarmu melamarku! Harusnya kalau kau melamarku bilang saja ...Kyungsoo gadis yang cantik rupawan aku ingin melamarmu atau maukah kau menikah denganku...begitu" ujar Kyungsoo tak mau kalah, tanganya berkacak pinggang.

"Intinya kan sama saja" balas Jongin.

"Setidaknya bawa bunga atau cincin...bukannya malah berbaring di ranjang rumah sakit dengan selang infus menempel begitu. Kau tidak romantis!" Kyungsoo menghentak-hentakan kakinya kesal namun setelahnya ia berjalan menghampiri rajang Jongin. Kyungsoo naik ke ranjang tersebut lalu berbaring miring sambil dan menelusupkan kepalanya di bawah ketiak Jongin. Tak lupa memeluk pinggang Jongin.

Jongin tertawa pelan menanggapi kelakuan Kyungsoo yang tak diduga."Aku belum mandi berhari-hari ngomong-ngomong...ketiakku pasti bau"

Kyungsoo malah sengaja menyium ketiak Jongin yang di lapisi baju pasien tentunya. "Tidak apa-apa...aku suka bau ketiakmu. Astaga, pasti aku sudah gila mengatakan ini!" Kyungsoo pura-pura kaget dengan perkataanya sendiri. Bagi Jongin Kyungsoo terlihat anak kecil yang sedang gembira bermaja-manja pada appa-nya.

"Jadi kau menerima lamaranku?" tanya Jongin memastikan.

"Biar aku pertimbangkan" jawab Kyungsoo.

"Kyungggg.." suara Jongin terdengar merajuk.

"Yaudah iya..." ucap Kyungsoo dengan nada dibuat-buat terpaksa.

Jongin merangkul Kyungsoo agar semakin mendekat ke arah badannya. "Sungguh aku ingin memelukmu dengan benar dan menciumu dengan panas lalu – "

Cepat-cepat Kyungsoo menyahut menghentikan kalimat Jongin yang pasti akan berakhir dengan tidak senonoh."Tahan hormonmu tuan Kim!"

"Baik Nyonya Kim" balas Jongin bangga dapat mengklaim Kyungsoo. "Ngomong-ngomong bagaimana kabar aegi ?

Kyungsoo melepaskan pelukannya pada pinggang Jongin dan mendongak agar bisa memandang si penanya. "Kau tau?" tanya Kyungsoo sedikit terkejut karena dirinya mengatakannya ketika Jongin belum siuman.

"Aku mual-mual dan pusing...mana mungkin aku tidak tau. Awalnya aku tidak yakin tapi setelah mendengar percakapanmu dengan Suho di ruang kesehatan dan aku mendengarmu tak memilih siapa pun dari kita berdua."

"Ya awalnya memang begitu... aku berpikir bisa membesarkan aegi seorang diri kenapa harus ada seorang appa. Toh aku juga begitu...tapi ketika mendengarmu mengalami kecelakaan sampai tak sadarkan diri, aku tidak bisa membohongi diriku. Aku sungguh menghawatirkanmu, aku takut aku tak bisa bertemu denganmu lagi." Kyungsoo membuang nafasnya pelan.

"Bahkan ketika aku sudah berada disisimu kau tak juga bangun. Aku sungguh takut kau benar-benar berhenti bernafas disaat aku belum mengucapkan sepatah kata pun. Memang benar aku masih marah...aku masih membencimu...aku masih takut padamu...tapi rasa takutku tak bisa melihatmu lagi menekan perasaanku lainya. Aku tidak tau apa namanya ini tapi yang jelas melihatmu masih bernafas dan disampingku membuatku lega"

"Ini kali pertama kau tidak berbicara hal-hal yang bodoh."

"Aku benar-benar membencimu sekarang" Kyungsoo mencubit pinggang Jongin, seperti kebiasaannya dulu ketika marah.

"Terima kasih. Aku juga benar-benar mencintaimu." Balas Jongin.

"Arra..arra..jangan katakan itu lagi aku geli mendengarnya. Kalau di pikir-pikir, apa kau begitu menyayangiku hingga kau yang mengalami morning sickness? Kata orang jika appanya yang mengalaminya, berarti ia sangat menyayangi istri dan anak yang di kandungan" oceh Kyungsoo sambil telunjuknya bergerak-gerak tak tentu arah, menggambar abstrak di perut Jongin.

"Entahlah...mungkin kurang lebih begitu. Bisa kau nyanyikan sebuah lagu, aku ingin tidur sebentar" Jongin mulai menutup matanya, ia sangat lelah hari ini walaupun bahagia karena Kyungsoo menerimanya.

"Kau mau lagu milik salah satu member EXO, judulnya A Go...walaupun penyanyinya tidak jelas menyanyikannya karena cadel tapi lagunya cukup bagus"

"Cadel? Kau mengingatkanku pada Sehun. Apa ada lagu lainnya?"

"Mmm...Little star- Standing egg? Little starrr~ To nightttt~...bamsae naega ji-kyeo-jul keo-ya...bagaimana kau mau yang ini?"

"Kurasa yang terakhir lebih baik"

.

.

 **~ It's A Cheesy Love Story ~**

.

.

Hari ini Kyungsoo harus bangun pagi-pagi buta dengan wajah mengantuk. Semalaman iya tak bisa tidur karena kemarin adalah hari kelulusan dirinya. Teman-temannya merayakan kelulusan mereka dengan berpesta bersama di sebuah kafe yang telah di sewa semalaman penuh. Ada perasaaan lega karena selama ini ia bisa menyembunyikan kehamilannya tanpa terendus siswa lainnya, berterima kasihlah pada Baekhyun yang selalu pintar mengelak jika ada yang bilang dirinya sekarang lebih berisi walaupun perutnya masih tidak ketara membesar.

Kyungsoo duduk dengan wajah di tekuk karena terus di marahi sang eomma. Salahkan teman-temannya yang mengunci pintu cafe, melarang siapa pun keluar sebelum pesta berakhir. Akhirnya Kyungsoo terjebak disana sampai jam tiga pagi itupun karena Jongin sudah murka (juga ingin pulang) merusak pintu belakang. Teman-temannya yang lain mungkin baru pulang ketika matahari sudah terbit.

"Harusnya kau tak usah ikut kemarin, Kyungie"

"Aku juga ingin merasakan seperti anak lain, merayakan kelulusan, eomma" ucap Kyungsoo sambil wajahnya dirias.

Heechul mengambil gaun putih yang di rombak beberapa kali karena badan Kyungsoo terus saja bertambah lebar walaupun menurut Heechul malah membuat putrinya jadi seksi. Kyungsoo mulai berganti baju.

"Eommaaa...apa aku jadi gendut?" Kyungsoo membolak balik tubuhnya memamerkan gaun putih berlengan panjang berbahan _organza_ dipadu dengan _lace_ berbentuk bunga untuk bagian perut ke atas. Dengan model terbuka di bagian bahu dan ditambah kancing di bagian belakang memanjang hingga pinggangnya membuat Kyungsoo semakin cantik di hari bahagiannya ini.

"Apa aku harus pakai korset di perutku?" tanya Kyungsoo lagi sambil meraba bagian perutnya yang memang tak bisa dibilang datar lagi.

"Tidak apa-apa sayang, perutmu tidak terlalu terlihat buncit..tenang saja. Lagian Jongin juga sudah mewanti-wantiku melarangmu menggunakan korset. Ayo kita keluar, Siwon-ssi sudah menunggumu...dia yang akan mengantarmu ke altar bertemu Jongin."

Kyungsoo sangat gugup sekarang walaupun hanya berjalan di tengah-tengah para tamu tapi dirinya sangat gugup setengah mati. Karena hari ini marganya akan berubah jadi Kim dan berjanji hidup semati dengan pria berjas hitam yang sudah menunggunya di ujung altar.

Tangan kananya di gandeng oleh Siwon sedangkan tangan kirinya memegang buket bunga. Siwon memandangi Kyungsoo yang terus gelisah dan membuang nafasnya berkali-kali.

"Tenang saja, apa kau takut? Apa kau ingin berubah pikiran, kurasa Suho siap membawamu lari dari sini jika kau mulai ragu.." ujar Siwon sambil menaikan sebelah alisnya.

"Tawaran yang cukup menarik tapi maaf ahjussi saya sudah terperangkap oleh keponakan Anda" Kyungsoo menanggapi dengan setengah bercanda.

"Bagus kalau begitu. Kuharap kau bahagia dengan Jongin. Soal Suho, aku akan menjualnya ke tante-tante kolegaku..hahaha. Apa menurutmu Suho akan cocok dengan yang janda atau gadis tua?"

"Kupikir janda lebih baik, lebih berpengalaman. Suho terlalu polos" bisik Kyungsoo. Seketika Siwon tertawa terbahak-bahak. Sedikit banyak candaan Siwon membuatnya sedikit rileks.

Kyungsoo mulai berjalan di lantai kayu di taburi kelopak bunga mawar dan lilin berjejer rapi menuju ujung altar. Jongin disana tersenyum manis ke arahnya. Dulu ketika Jongin menculiknya ia pernah terbesit di kepalanya bahwa Jongin tampan dan seksi. Kyungsoo sekarang sadar calon suaminya memang tampan.

Jongin mengulurkan tangannya membantu Kyungsoo menaiki tangga untuk berdiri di samping kirinya mengucapkan janji suci di hadapan semua keluarga dan undangan. Geng venus dan black pearl juga ada disana ditambah personil dari geng einstein minus Irene dan Krystal. Bahkan Chen yang tidak dekat dengan siapa pun disini hadir dan akan menyumbang lagu nanti. Jongin tak mengundang Krystal, ia tak ingin acaranya berakhir dengan saling jambak menjambak bukan.

Di akhiri dengan suara Kyungsoo berkata, "Ya, saya bersedia" diikuti dengan tepuk tangan gemuruh. Acara yang harusnya di akhiri penyematan cincin yang tebuat dari pohon oak diukir nama pasangan dan ciuman mesra dari kedua mempelai harus tertunda karena ketika Jongin akan memberikan ciuman, Kyungsoo meremas jas-nya.

"Kenapa?" bisik Jongin.

"Apa kita harus melakukannya?" Kyungsoo berbalas berbisik.

"Apa kau malu? Apa karena ayahmu duduk disana?" tanya Jongin mengarahkan pandangannya pada Tuan Do yang turut hadir dalam acara ini.

Kyungsoo cepat-cepat mengikuti arah pandangan Jongin. Pria seumuran dengan Siwon menggunakan jas biru duduk tersenyum ke arahnya. Membentuk senyuman berbentuk hati sama seperti punyanya. Sekarang Kyungsoo tau darimana ia mendapatkan bibir hati miliknya. Kyungsoo sangat familiar dengan wajah pria paruh baya tersebut karena sering muncul di drama yang ditonton eommanya. Ia hanya tak menyadari bahwa dia adalah ayahnya.

"Tuan Do sudah menyerahkan putrinya padaku. Jadi apa aku boleh memberikan ciuman pada istriku?" Jongin menekankan kata terakhirnya.

"Kau tau bukan, terakhir kali kau menciumku di bawah pengaruh alkohol dan aku tidak menyukainya apalagi mengingatnya lagi. Jadi please, kecupan saja okey?" pinta Kyungsoo.

Jongin agak merasa tertampar dengan kalimat Kyungsoo. Akhirnya Jongin hanya berencana mengecup kening Kyungsoo. Tapi itu hanyalah sebuah rencana. Setelah mengecup kening, bibir plumnya menyapu bibir hati yang merekah di mata Jongin. Jongin memberikan ciuman lembut, ia tak ingin membuat Kyungsoo takut. Jongin bersyukur Kyungsoo tidak menolaknya walaupun alisnya saling bertaut kebingungan.

Semua orang ikut bahagia hari ini walaupun dilaksanakan tertutup bagi media dan hanya kawan dekat saja yang diundang. Para pemuda tampan yang duduk satu baris hanya bisa memandang iri dan dengki. Dari kelimanya hanya Taehyung yang tanpa merespon biasa saja.

"Hyung...aku ngantuk. Aku hanya tidur dua jam hari ini dan disuguhi pemandangan seperti ini. Rasanya ku ingin tidur dan juga menikah secara bersamaan" keluh Sehun mengucek-ucek matanya yang sipit sambil sesekali menguap.

Yifan yang jadi tempat mengeluh Sehun memberikan lirikan mematikan. "Kau tak boleh melompatiku, aku yang paling tua disini. Kalau kau sampai menikah duluan, kupotong itumu" ancam Yifan melirik selangkangan Sehun. Sehun langsung merapatkan duduknya layaknya seorang gadis perawan duduk.

"Tumben Chanyeol hyung tidak berisik? Kupikir dia akan bertepuk tangan heboh atau membawa pom-pom saking bahagianya" ujar Taehyung menengok Chanyeol yang duduk di antara Sehun dan Suho. Semuanya jadi ikut menoleh ke Chanyeol, benar juga seorang seberisik Chanyeol hari ini suara bass-nya seperti om-om tak terdengar sama sekali.

"Aiigooo..Chanyeol hyung menangis! hahaha! Hyung seperti ayah yang melepas anak gadisnya saja..haha" cerca Taehyung menertawakan Chanyeol diikuti decakan yang lainnya.

"Yang tidak jadi menikah kan aku, kenapa kau yang malah menangis?" tanya Suho heran.

"Aku tidak menangis saudara-sudara! aku hanya kelilipan tatakan meja" ucap Chanyeol menghapus air mata yang terlanjur keluar.

"Disini cuma ada kursi, hyung. Sekalian saja kelilipan kerikil se-truk!" ejek Taehyung.

Sehun merangkul Chanyeol sambil berucap, "Tak apa, yeolie...setalah ini kita akan menikah mendahului Suho dan Yifan."

"Aku tak mau menikah denganmu, cadel" sembur Chanyeol.

"Aiitthhh...bukan denganku Yeoliee bodoh! Nanti belalaiku nganggur jika denganmu!" balas Sehun sewot.

"...dan berhenti memanggilku Yeoliee! Sama sekali tidak manis jika kau yang mengucapkannya."

"Bisakah kalian berdua diam. Aku ingin meratapi nasibku" kata Suho terganggu dengan kegaduhan geng black pearl.

"Eeeuhhhhhh..." seru mereka berbarengan dengan tatapan setengah jijik.

.

.

.

Untuk sementara waktu Jongin akan berpindah ke kediaman Heechul selagi menunggu perbaikan di studio-nya yang tidak layak huni untuk sebuah keluarga. Karena dulu ia seorang bujangan yang bebas jadi studionya hanya berisi satu kamar tanpa dapur tanpa taman tanpa ruang tamu. Tapi sekarang situasi berbeda, jadi ia akan melakukan pelebaran dan lantai atas tidak hanya ada baklon namun juga di tambah kamar. Sehingga nantinya lantai bawah akan di bagi menjadi dua, studio untuk dance dan ruang tamu gabung dengan dapur. Sedangkan lantai atas terdiri dari kamar utama, kamar bayi, ruang santai, sisanya tetap menjadi balkon dan ladang bercocok tanam bagi Kyungsoo. Setelah melahirkan Kyungsoo akan mengambil jurusan pertanian dan Jongin mengiyakan saja asal istrinya senang.

Jongin baru saja pulang langsung menuju kamar Kyungsoo. Ia membuka kenop pintu dengan perlahan. Tidak ada yang berubah dari kamar Kyungsoo, tetap penuh dengan karakter pororo, sebenarnya Jongin agak risih juga tapi ia terus membisikan bahwa rumah barunya akan selesai sebentar lagi jadi dirinya hanya perlu bersabar.

Jongin menemukan Kyungsoo tertidur di meja belajarnya. Ini sudah hampir pukul dua belas malam tentu bagi ibu hamil seperti Kyungsoo akan cepat lelah dan mengantuk. Jongin menghampirinya, menengok apa yang istrinya kerjakan.

Layar komputer laptopnya masih menyala menampilkan naskah yang belum selesai di edit. Memang dasarnya Kyungsoo bukan anak yang bisa bengong saja di rumah akhirnya ia menerima tawaran _freelance_ sebagai editor. Jadi tidak dituntut ke kantor dan lembur tapi mungkin istrinya baru di kejar dateline, pikir Jongin. Jongin menekan tombol ctrl-s untuk mensave semua pekerjaan Kyungsoo lalu mematikan laptopnya. Tanpa sengaja tangannya menyenggol lengan Kyungsoo hingga terbangun.

"Ngghhh..Jongin" Kyungsoo mencoba membuka matanya, melihat siapa yang membangunkannya. "Kau sudah pulang? Kau ada mata kuliah malam? Atau lembur bersama Chanyeol?"

"Tidak, kuliahku selesai siang tadi dan lemburku bersama Chanyeol sudah selesai jam sembilan tadi." Jongin mencoba menjelaskan apa adanya. Dirinya kuliah jurusan dance dibarengi dengan merintis sebuah agensi bersama Chanyeol yang ahlinya dalam musik. Jongin menolak perusahaan yang dibangun oleh Siwon untuknya dan akhirnya dilimpahkan ke Suho. Namun, minimal tiga kali dalam sebulan ia akan datang ke rumah Siwon untuk belajar tentang bisnis.

"Lalu? Ini hampir tengah malam...kau minum?" Kyungsoo membaui kemeja Jongin yang berbau alkohol. "Kau masih bermain dengan gadis lain di luar ya?" ucap Kyungsoo berubah mode jadi garang.

Jongin terkekek pelan lalu mengusak rambut Kyungsoo. "Aku hanya minum sedikit, ini gara-gara ketumpahan minuman Sehun dan aku tidak bermain dengan gadis mana pun, sayang"

"Sebaiknya kau pindah ke ranjang..ini sudah malam, kau harus tidur dengan benar" kata Jongin yang beranjak keluar kamar menuju dapur.

Kyungsoo membereskan naskahnya dan menyimpan laptopnya lalu berjalan ke ranjang dengan susah payah. Perut buncitnya yang sudah tujuh bulan membuatnya susah bergerak.

Jongin kembali dengan membawa baskom, handuk dan segelas susu hangat. Kyungsoo melihat pergerakan Jongin yang memberikan gelas susu hangat untuknya. Lalu bersila di lantai dan memegang kedua kakinya yang menggantung di ranjang. Jongin menyingsingkan lengan kemejanya kemudian membasuh kedua kaki Kyungsoo menggunakan air hangat di dalam baskom, sambil memberikan pijatan-pijatan yang membuat Kyungsoo serasa dimanjankan. Apalagi air hangat tersebut telah di tetesi minyak aroma, baunya membuatnya nyaman.

"Aku baca di majalah ibu hamil kakinya akan bengkak dan pegal-pegal. Nyeri punggung dan mudah lelah, apa kau juga lelah sekarang ?" tanya Jongin sambil terus memijat dengan telaten.

Kyungsoo menghentikan acara minumnya, ia pun menggeleng sambil tersenyum sebagai jawaban.

"Kau berbohong. Pasti kau merasakan semuanya. Apa sebegitu beratnya mengandung anakku?" Jongin mengadahkan wajahnya menunggu jawaban.

Kyungsoo menghabiskan minumnya dan memberikannya pada Jongin. "Tolong.."

Jongin menerimanya dan menaruh gelas itu di lantai. Tiba-tiba tangan Kyungsoo terulur menyentuh rahangnya, memberi usapan lembut di sana."Ini juga anakku!" seru Kyungsoo tidak terima.

"Ya, tapi ini semua salahku"

"Sudahlah...aku sudah tak apa-apa. Hanya saja aku tak suka melihatmu minum-minum."

Jongin menangkap nada keseriusan dalam ucapan Kyungsoo. "Aku cuma minum sedikit, serius..! Kau bisa tanyakan Sehun atau Chanyeol atau Yifan mereka juga bersamaku"

"Aku berpikir kau sedang punya masalah, tidak biasanya kau seperti ini. Apa kau ada masalah? Apa terjadi sesuatu pada agensi-mu?"

"Tidak" Jongin mulai menyeka kaki Kyungsoo dengan handuk dan menyingkirkan baskom yang ia gunakan. Lalu duduk di ranjang tepat di samping Kyungsoo. "Jangan berpikir yang tidak-tidak, aku tak punya masalah apa pun. Aku hanya ingin minum dan hmmm...melepas sedikit penat mungkin"

"Kau merasa penat a-apa karena kebetuhanmu sebagai laki-laki tidak terpenuhi?" Kyungsoo bertanya ragu-ragu.

"Itu..." Jongin melihat Kyungsoo dengan pandangan tidak yakin apa yang di dengarnya. Apa kupingnya mulai berhalusinasi. Siapa yang mencemari otak istrinya? Hanya dirinya yang boleh mencemari. "Apa aku salah dengar? Dari mana kau dapat kata-kata seperti itu, Kyung?"

Kyungsoo jadi sedikit takut karena Jongin bertanya menggunakan dengan nada sedikit tinggi di banding biasanya. "Mmm...aku membacanya dari novel yang sedang ku kerjakan. Aku mengedit-nya otomatis aku membacanya." Kyungsoo mencari sebuah pembelaan.

"Apa yang ditulis disana?" Jongin bertanya lagi.

"Si pemeran laki-laki akhirnya meninggalkan istrinya karena istrinya sibuk bekerja dan jarang melayani. Jadi si pemeran laki-laki berselingkuh di belakang. A-apa kau juga akan seperti itu, Jonginie? A-aku memikirkannya beberapa hari ini..." Kyungsoo melihat Jongin sebentar memastikan Jongin tidak marah jika mengatakan ini semua.

"Maafkan aku...aku tidak tau hal semacam ini. Kupikir seks hanya untuk membuat bayi seperti di buku pelajaran. Karena sudah ada bayi disini, kupikir wajar saja kita tidak melakukannya. Tapi ternyata itu sebuah kebutuhan bagi seorang pria, pantas saja dulu kau marah ketika menjelaskan Raja Saejong...kurasa memang tujuh tahun adalah hal yang mustahil tidak menyentuh permaisurinya."

Penuturan polos Kyungsoo sedikit banyak Jongin bisa memakluminya. Ia harus meluruskan ini secepatnya. Belum tentu yang di tulis di novel tersebut sesuai dengan kehidupan real. Sebuah novel pasti ada bagian di dramatisasi dan di lebih-lebihkan.

"Aku bingung menanyakannya padamu...aku takut kau marah karena hal begitu saja tidak mengerti. Jadi aku menunggumu memintanya tapi kau tak kunjung meminta padaku"

Jongin mengusap wajahnya kasar, "Aku tidak tau harus menjelaskan dari mana. Apa kau akan mengiyakan jika memintanya?"

Kyungsoo menunduk, dia bingung harus menjawab apa. "Mmm...kau tau ...rasa sakit sekali saat itu." "...tapi itu sudah kewajibanku sekarang, jadi – "

Jongin memegang pundak Kyungsoo dan memberikan kecupan di pipi yang semakin hari semakin gembil itu. "Itu sebabnya aku tidak memintanya darimu. Aku tau kau memiliki pengalaman pertama yang buruk dan ada aegi disini...aku takut dia kenapa-kenapa," ucapnya seraya mengusap perut buncit tetutup piyama bermotif beruang.

"Tapi bagaimana denganmu? Kau tidak selingkuh kan?"

"Tentu tidak. Aku bisa menekannya dengan menyibukan diri, jika terpaksa aku masih bisa memakai tangan."

"Ya..aku tau kau begitu sibuk. Tapi aku bersungguh-sungguh tentang jika kau memintanya."

"Aku akan mengajarimu pelan-pelan. Ini bukan masalah kebutuhan dan kepuasanku...juga bukan hanya karena kewajibanmu. Ini bukan acara 'ayo aku tusuk' lalu selasai...tapi lebih dari itu. Huummtt...bagaimana aku menjelaskannya ya!" Jongin berpikir sebentar mencari perumpamaan yang dapat di terima istrinya.

"Seperti saat kau makan...bukan hanya mengunyah lalu menelannya membuatmu kenyang. Tapi juga saat ku menguyah ada cita rasa makanan yang kau rasakan. Asam, pait, asin, manis...rasa yang membuatmu menikmati makananmu. Ya semacam itu."

Mata Kyungsoo berkedip-kedip menahan kantuknya mendengar penjelasan Jongin. Ia merasa sedang mendengarkan penjelasan guru yang mengajar di kelas. Jongin menyelipkan rambut Kyungsoo yang menjuntai ke belakang telinga di sertai elusan pelan di rambutnya. "Pinguin kecil kita sudah mengantuk rupanya...Ayo kita tidur!"

Jongin menuntun Kyungsoo berbaring dan mendekapnya memberikan rasa nyaman. Kyungsoo bergerak-gerak mencari posisi yang nyaman dengan perut besarnya. "Jongin..."

"Ya"

"Minseok temanku dulu hari ini menghubungiku, dia terkejut melihatku menikah denganmu bukan dengan Suho. Dia menceramahiku kenapa menikah dengan berandalan sepertimu dan Suho lebih putih katanya."

"Kau tidak membelaku?"

"Aku sendiri juga bingung sebenarnya tapi kau tau? Aku bilang pada Minseok bahwa kau tampan dan seksi. Percuma saja jika aku bilang karena aku mencintaimu. Cintaku tak bisa ia rasakan, sebagus apapun aku mendeskripsikannya."

Jongin tertawa keras mendengar penuturan Kyungsoo. Istrinya memang beda, bisa saja kan Kyungsoo bilang karena terlanjur hamil atau sebagainya.

"Apa kau libur besok? Aku merindukannya, ia sedang liburan di Jeju. Bisakah aku menemuinya?"

"Tidak, sebelum kau menemui dokter untuk berkonsultasi. Kau sedang hamil tua, Kyung"

"Baiklah."

"Jogin~"

"Hmmmt..apa, chagi~?"

"Jongin geli..hihihi...geliiii~"

"Geliii! Hihihi..ahh jangan menciumi leherku, ini geli..hihihi"

"Jonginnn...yakk! hihihi...sudah ku bilang gelii..."

"Berhenti, Tuan Kim!...ya ampun sekarang dadaku...hihihi..."

"nghhh...jangan mengusak-usak hidungmu di putingku...jadi gatal kan!"

THE END

.

.

.

Sepertinya ini chapter terpanjang yang pernah saya buat. Saya putuskan cerita ini berakhir disini. Semoga dedek-dedek disini bukan hanya hobi baca, sesekali bikin ff kalian sendiri. Mulailah menulis...jelek kaya punya saya ngga papa, namanya juga pertama. Menjadi baik itu proses. Dengan begitu kan saya ada kerjaan baca ff kalian..hehehe.

Thanks for all support. I love you ...muuachhhh *flying kiss from me*

Oh iya sampai lupa, Minal aidzin wal faidzin yap! Mohon maaf lahir batin... Kalau ada sisa nastar kirim ke rumah saya ya...lumayan saya belum beli nastar soalnya.


End file.
